Strong
by mightymouse1900
Summary: First Fan Fic. Bella's experienced things no person should have to. What can the Cullens offer her? Human/Vampire story. Canon pairings. Rated M for violence, abuse, rape and sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

**STRONG**

_Disclaimer for all chapters: I do not own Twilight Saga. SM owns it. I do not intend to copy any of her ideas for my own. I only own the plot to this story. And I do not intend to copy any other author either. There are many stories out the re and I have not been able to read all of them. _

_This story contains mention of physical and emotional abuse, rape and sexual content. Do not read if you are uncomfortable with such topics. _

_Enjoy and please review. _

**Chapter 1**

I'm Bella Dwyer. I live with my parents, Phil and Renee, in Forks WA where I was born and raised.

My dad was a car salesman but he lost his job. He collected unemployment and tried to look for work but nothing seemed to pan out. To help pay bills, mom got a job. Problem was, she and dad had gotten married right after high school and mom had gotten pregnant with me right away, so she didn't have any college. She qualified for entry-level positions only. She worked in retail sales in the women's section at the department store at the Port Angeles mall, but earning only minimum wage at 40 hours per week wasn't enough for us. After his unemployment benefits expired, he started drinking. My dad was a mean and cruel drunk. He would say horrible things to me and my mom. He constantly told me that I was ugly and stupid. His words really hurt, but I was determined that I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of showing him how I felt. He said worse things to mom. He called her a frigid bitch and claimed she didn't know how to satisfy a man. Mom would yell back and they would get into horrible fights. Phil's drinking got worse and the fights got worse.

One night when I was ten, I woke up to yelling. I was disoriented at first but after a minute as my eyes adjusted to the darkness of my room, I recognized mom and dad screaming terrible things at each other. Then I heard a horrible smack noise and for a split-second there was silence before I heard my mom start sobbing. Scared, I got up and went to their bedroom. The door was open and mom was holding her hand over her check, crying while dad looked at her with fury in his eyes. "Mom, Dad?" I said with a trace of panic in my voice. My voice seemed to snap both of them back to reality. Mom quickly came over to me and said, "Bella, honey, go back to bed. Daddy and I were just arguing. We're done now honey and you can go back to bed." I looked over my shoulder and dad was standing but his head was slumped down over his chest and I couldn't see his face. The next day, Dad was gone when mom and I got up. Mom had a deep bruise on her left cheek. I realized that my dad had hit my mom. After mom realized I noticed, she and I barely looked at each other. We must have both been in shock. Dad came in a few hours later; he had showered and shaved and brought flowers and chocolate. He begged mom and me for our forgiveness. Dad cried, mom cried and I cried and we all hugged. I was so relieved that it was all over and my dad realized that he had gone too far by hitting mom.

I was wrong. That was just the beginning. Since that night, when Dad would drink, he would get angry, get into a screaming match with mom, and then at some point, start hitting. Mom took the brunt mostly but I wasn't spared. Sometimes he would remember what he did and would apologize the next day promising it would never happy again and that he would change his ways. But mostly, he didn't remember. I started trying to protect my mom. I would jump in between them. Most of the time my screaming, "Dad you're killing her, stop!" worked. I got hit and kicked a lot doing that. When dad stopped, I would quickly walk mom away lock us in my bedroom. Dad would drink some more and a few hours later would scream, pound and kick at the door but after a while he would either lose interest or become exhausted.

Dad's outbursts made me very skittish. He drank a lot and often, but I never knew what might set him off into an abusive rage. I had been easy-going but now I was quiet and cautious. My teachers just attributed my personality change to burgeoning adolescence. Even on the nights when dad wasn't kicking and screaming at my bedroom door to reach mom and me, I didn't sleep well. I had lots of nightmares - mostly of being chased, of people trying to get me, of not being safe. I would wake up shivering and scared. Knowing that any more sleep was impossible, I would just turn on my bedside lamp and start reading.

After a few years, my mom started to withdraw. I didn't know what to do. Our family life was out of control and now mom was checking out too. On days when she didn't have to work, she started drinking. She would lay on the couch with an arm over her eyes drunk, and not move or say anything all day. I needed to feel in control of something, so first, I cleaned. I felt better being in charge of something and before I knew it, I was cooking, paying bills and creating grocery lists. I did my own laundry and took care of all of my own needs. I hoped that one day the drinking and fighting would stop and everything would be ready to go back to normal. I felt fearful a lot, but I didn't let anyone know that. I got really good at putting on a perfectly calm face while I felt like I might get sick any minute on the inside. I had only two tells: I would bit my lower lip and I chewed my fingernails to the quick. Otherwise, my motto was, "fake it til you make it."

By accident one day, I started running. I felt overwhelmed by the need to escape. I wanted to run away. So, I put on my tennis shoes, some shorts and a t-shirt and ran and walked around our block for about an hour. I felt more clear-headed and less anxious afterward so I decided to start running every afternoon. It surprised my follks, that's for sure. But unless it was raining really hard or snowing, I ran. I needed the escape and the the temperatures in Forks were never that bad. School was my other haven. Teachers love students who do their work and don't make any trouble, so I kept my head down, answered when called upon, and turned in my homework on time. I blended in perfectly.

But I didn't have any friends. I let them go. The hardest friendship to lose was Angela's. We had been best friends since we were 5. When we were 12, she invited me to my first "teen-age" party at her house for the girls and boys in our grade. The party started at 7 p.m. and her parents were there the whole time. It was a fun party. We drank punch, laughed, and Tyler Crowley had even asked me to dance. The thing about growing up in Forks is that all of us had known each other since kindergarten. My dad came and picked me up around 10 p.m. As we rode home, Dad asked, "how was the party?" I said, "fine," not really knowing what else to say. Dad and I didn't talk much anymore, so I didn't understand his interest in the party. All of a sudden my cheek exploded. He had slapped me hard in the face. Furiously, he said, "don't be such a smart ass bitch. You are just like your mother." I didn't say anything else for the entire car ride home. I was furious and my face hurt. Even sober, he had slapped me for no reason. I wasn't going to cry; I wasn't going to give him any satisfaction.

After that, Angela didn't understand why I withdrew. I had never told her about my parents and my home life. I was embarrassed and ashamed and didn't want anyone to know that my dad was a crazy alcoholic who beat me and my mother, and my mom didn't do anything about it. I stopped sitting next to her on the bus and in class, and I no longer hung out during lunch. I knew she was really hurt, but soon Angela made new friends. She now hung out with Jessica and Lauren. I was happy for her. Even though I was lonely, the fewer relationships I had, the easier it was for me to keep my secret.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer for all chapters: I do not own Twilight Saga. SM owns it. I do not intend to copy any of her ideas for my own. I only own the plot to this story. And I do not intend to copy any other author either. There are many stories out the re and I have not been able to read all of them. _

_This story contains mention of physical and emotional abuse, strong language, etc. Do not read if you are uncomfortable with such topics. _

_Enjoy and please review. _

**Chapter 2**

By the time I was in the 8th grade, I had perfected my cloak of invisibility. My personal uniform was simple: black, comfortable and able to hide bruises. If it wasn't available at a thrift shop, then I didn't buy it. I was petite, about 5,6" tall, skinny, with dark brown hair that I wore super short, almost like a crew cut. My short hair made my brown eyes stand out on my face... I laughed whenever I caught my reflection in a mirror because I kind of dug my alien, manga look. One time Dad had caught me by my hair as I was trying to get away from him, and as a result, I had gotten a pretty bad beating. As soon as I could after that, I cut my hair off. Mom cried when I came home; she had loved my mahogany hair, thick and long down my back. Dad was angry too; he called me a dyke. I just shrugged in response although on the inside my dad's cruelty stung. But I preferred dad's ugly words to his hits.

My secret pleasure was comic books. Atomic Comics was my favorite comic book store and I spent as many hours as I could there. I loved super heroes. Buffy, Wonder Woman, X Men, Spiderman... you name it, I love them all. I needed to be strong and unafraid so I borrowed their strength and courage. Plenty of kids from Forks Middle School also hung out there, but no one noticed me. I didn't matter to anyone so it was easy to blend in with my surroundings. And since my mom and dad still kept their public face relatively intact, no one had any idea of what my life was really like.

On Sunday, I was sitting on the edge of the bathroom tub watching mom get ready for work. While I watched mom put on her makeup, I thought my mom was the most beautiful woman in the world with her sky blue eyes, dark brown hair, petite features and beautiful skin. Even though she had dark rings under her eyes and was paler than normal, she was gorgeous. But as I looked at her eyes reflected in the mirror, her expression was blank. I shivered. I stopped looking at mom and started looking at my shoes instead. I felt all the love I had for my mom, but I also felt fucking disappointed in her too. There were times that I was sure that she was going to run away and leave me alone with dad. Instead, she did something worse - nothing. At first, I didn't understand why she couldn't take me and we leave to protect us from dad, but over time I came to realize that I wasn't worth it to her.

Antsy, I chewed my fingernails and decided to make another stab at it. I just couldn't learn.

"Mom," I said. "Yes, honey."

"Let's go. Let's leave here and go. We can go anywhere and we can make it. We don't need dad. You already earn all the money anyway. We can do it", I pleaded.

Mom didn't answer me or look me in the eyes. Her expression stayed neutral. She just nodded. "That's a possibility, but let's not talk about it now. I need to get to work and I'll drop you at the mall to hang out." She generated a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes and gave me a hug. This was mom code for "conversation over."

Every time, she shot down the idea of leaving, it felt like a little prick in my heart. We drove together to Port Angeles in an uneasy silence. I was angry, and she knew it. She dropped me at one end of the mall, while she went to work to work at the other. "Fuck this", I thought as I headed to the comic book store.

Being in the comic book store wasn't doing anything for me today. I went to the food court and got a slice of pizza and a soda from Gordy's and found a table in the corner. As I sat there people watching and eating, I wondered about my life. Could I runaway and leave home? No, I couldn't leave mom. Would I go to college? I didn't have any idea. I didn't even know what tomorrow would bring. I watched the people in the mall who seemed to go through life oblivious to things going on around them, and I was jealous. I was jealous of their ignorance. I totally understood the saying "ignorance is bliss". I fucking knew too much about people and how cruel they can be to one another to ever feel blissful. To get myself out of this negative funk, I got up and went to the bookstore in the mall, and read magazines and books until closing. Since it was Sunday, the mall closed at 6 p.m. Meeting mom at the car, we drove home together, again in silence.

Around 11 p.m. later that night, Dad was drunk and screaming at mom. As they brought their fight out of the master bedroom and into the upstairs hallway, I came out of my room, leaning on the door frame, watching cautiously. I had been awake, just staring at my ceiling in the dark, listening to this fight escalate. As I came to my doorway, I saw that my mom had been drinking too, but she wasn't drunk.

She now stood at the top of the steps getting ready to go down, and she turned to face him and screamed, "I've had it Phil. You're a drunk. I'm taking Bella and we're leaving. I don't love you anymore!" For a second, I was dazed. Had mom really told dad that we are leaving? Before I could move, Dad came storming after her and grabbed her left triceps with his right hand yanking her around to face him. "How dare you", he screamed back. "You can't leave me. I'm your husband. For better or for worse," he sneered.

Then, in what seemed like slow motion, he took his left arm and swung it in a full arc toward her face. The power of the hit to the right side of her jaw knocked her out cold. As her knees started to buckle, the force of dad's hit forced her into the stairway wall. Instead of stopping at the top of the stairs, her body fell backwards. Horrified, I started screaming "mom" as I ran to try to grab her. Everything turned into one of those super slow-motion shots like the movies where I could see everything exactly as it happened... Dad stood there stunned and motionless. Mom fell down the stairs backward with her head hitting hard on each step as she went down. Her head and shoulders landed with a grotesque thud on the first floor.

I ran down the steps and checked mom for a pulse. There was none. I ran to the phone and called 911. "Help", I cried into the phone. "My mom fell down the stairs and is unconscious. I can't tell if she is breathing." The dispatcher calmed me down enough to get our address and when she asked if there was another adult at home, I put Phil on the phone and collapsed on my knees next to mom. I held her hand and gently stroked it, rocking and crying softly and repeatedly, "mom, come back, I need you, wake up. I love you, wake up mom, I need you, come back."

Mom didn't come back. She died at the foot of our stairs, but they didn't pronounce her dead until she was at the hospital. The paramedics spent the whole time trying to revive her. I learned later that she died of an epidural hematoma due to blunt trauma to her head.

Phil had pulled out all of his psychopathic liar skills when he was interviewed by the police. Yes, they both been drinking heavily and had been arguing earlier in the evening. The fight died down, and he had been lying in bed watching The Tonight Show, and Renee had gotten up to put her wash in the dryer as she needed the clothes for work the next day. The lights in the stairwell were off so she as she was walking back up the stairs with the laundry, she must have lost her footing. Why was Bella up? She had been studying late and when she heard the loud noises on the stairwell, she came out of her room.

It's true, between the time I called 911 and the time the paramedics arrived, Phil had gotten clothes and the laundry basket and staged the whole laundry angle. I agreed with his story... who else did I have and where could I go now that mom was gone? While the police chalked it up to a tragic accident, I knew better. My dad had killed my mom.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_Disclaimer for all chapters: I do not own Twilight Saga. SM owns it. I do not intend to copy any of her ideas for my own. I only own the plot to this story. And I do not intend to copy any other author either. There are many stories out the re and I have not been able to read all of them. _

_This story contains mention of physical and emotional abuse, strong language, etc. Do not read if you are uncomfortable with such topics. Enjoy and please review. _

_Also, just some info for my readers: thanks to all who are reading. I've already written several more chapters but my approach is to post at least once a week to give me time to edit and reflect on the story as it progresses. It's my first Fan Fic and I want it to be good as possible. The Cullens are coming – please be patient. There are more chapters of Bella's experience first. _

The next few days passed in a blur. I hated funerals. I had been to grandma's funeral when I was eight and seeing her body in the casket for viewing seemed unnatural to me. This was much, much worse. I didn't have any more living relatives on mom's side of the family, so all the guests were relatives from Phil's side of the family. They all seemed like losers to me, just like Phil, especially Uncle James and his wife, Aunt Victoria. I was lucky none of them lived in Forks. I had started calling my dad, Phil, in my head. I didn't trust him anymore, and now I was scared. He had killed my mom and gotten away with it.

The memorial service was quick, and while I hated to admit it, I was grateful to Phil that he had had mom cremated. I tuned out what he said during his eulogy because I knew it would all be lies. He was going to talk about a time and reality that never existed. We held a reception at our house afterwards. I hadn't noticed who attended the service but I was surprised to see that Charlie Swan, the Chief of Police, came to our house. He had gone to high school with Phil and Mom and in fact, he had taken mom to senior prom, not Phil. That's really all I knew about him.

Chief Swan hung around the food table eating and looking around the room. I was sitting by myself in the corner avoiding my family members. I was lost in memories of my mom. I remembered when she used to take me to the park and let me play on the swing sets for hours; I remembered us cooking brownies together and when I would start to eat the mix, she would hug me close and tell me that she loved me; I remembered how she used to like to brush my long hair for hours, just humming under her breath; I remembered us both in my room, huddled together in fright waiting for Phil to stop screaming and beating on my door. I wish I had told her I loved her more. I didn't notice that tears were slowly running down my cheeks when I looked up and saw Chief Swan standing in front of me. I quickly wiped my tears away and stood up. "I'm leaving now Bella" and with that, the Chief leaned over and gave me a hug. I barely knew him but his hug felt nice. It was the only human contact I had had in awhile. Patting my head, the Chief then turned and found Phil. He shook Phil's hand expressing his sympathy again, and with that he was gone.

After the guests left and it was only family, I noticed that all of their conversations centered on themselves. They talked about how unfair life was. Every single relative had a story about how either their boss, their landlord, their children, their spouse or the government was screwing them. I had never met such an entitled group of people before in my life. I was disgusted. My mom was dead and everyone was complaining how much the fee at the local hotel was. I couldn't wait for them to go back to whatever hole they had crawled out from. I excused myself as quickly as I could, and locked myself in my room. I changed into sweatpants and a t-shirt and crawled into my bed staring at my ceiling. As the sunset and the room darkened, I heard the voices of my relatives start to rise as they laughed and regaled themselves with their own family stories. Had it only been a few days ago that I was mad at mom for not leaving? Time was a funny thing. My mom died three days ago. She was killed in less than one minute. I had four years until I was old enough to graduate from high school. I didn't know what might happen in the next second. I think I cried until the sun came up.

Once our company was gone, I resumed going to school right away. I couldn't stand to be at the house. I was shocked at lunch when Angela came up to me. "Hi Bella. My parents told me about your mom and I wanted to tell you I'm sorry." I felt tears coming to my eyes... I had pushed Angela away, but she still came over to offer me comfort, and I was touched. "Thanks," I replied, wiping the few tears that slipped out. "Bella, do you want to talk about it?" I didn't say anything for a few minutes. Instead I stared out the window thinking about what Angela said. I was very lonely but in the end, I couldn't risk it. Phil had killed mom and he was still a violent alcoholic. I couldn't bring Angela back into my world; she could get hurt, and I couldn't have that. Angela sat patiently waiting for me to respond. Finally, I sighed deeply. I looked Angela straight in the face and said, "Angela, thanks. But I can't." Angela and I looked straight into each other's eyes. She saw the sincerity and regret in mine. "Bella, if you ever need me, I'm here for you." I stood still for a moment and then suddenly, I leaned over and hugged her. "Take care," I said, "You too." We exchanged small smiles, and then she stood up and went over to her normal table and joined Jessica and Lauren.

Walking from the bus stop that afternoon, I was surprised to see that Phil wasn't home. The car wasn't in the driveway. The angry, cynical voice in my head figured Phil must be out on an alcohol run since mom was no longer around to do it.

Phil not being there was a godsend. I had a feeling come over me this afternoon at school that I needed to go through my mom's stuff before Phil got rid of it all. Once I had that thought in English class, I was anxious the rest of the day to get home, even though I had no idea how I would get to mom's stuff if he was there. I ran upstairs into mom's room and ran right to her dresser. I looked through and didn't see anything I wanted. I looked through her jewelry box and picked up the silver hairpiece that mom told me belonged to her great grandmother. I left her engagement and wedding rings alone. My parents' marriage was a joke. I figured if funds ran too low, Phil would pawn them.

I opened her closet door and didn't see any shoeboxes or anything unfamiliar. There wasn't anything of my mom's that I wanted in the closet. Then I looked at her bedside table. She had well-worn copies of Pride and Prejudice and Wuthering Heights. These I wanted. These were mom's favorite books. I quickly picked them picked them up and ran into my room. Since my room was at the front of the house, I heard the car door slam. I quickly pulled up a loose floorboard in my room and put the books and hairpiece in the crevice and lowered the board. I hustled down the stairs and turned on the TV to the Ellen Show just as Phil walked in the back door. I promised myself that I would eventually get some of mom's ashes. I didn't know what I wanted them for; I just knew that I had to have some. Late that night in my room, I pulled the books out and flipped through them slowly. A worn photo fell out of mom's copy of Pride and Prejudice. It was a picture of mom at prom with Charlie Swan. I was surprised to see this photo. I flipped it over and on the back, it simply said, "me and Charlie."

When I came home from school the next day, the first thing I saw were overflowing garbage cans by the side of the house. I walked over and lifted the lid to see that Phil had thrown out every photo of mom that had been in the house as well as some other things that had been mom's. On top of the heap was a photo of me and mom at the beach a few years ago. I grabbed it and walked into the house. I found that Phil had boxed up all of mom's stuff that could be donated, and had set it out on the doorstep for the AmVets to come pick-up. Phil was standing in the living room, watching me closely. I wasn't sure what kind of response Phil wanted from me, so I looked at him and carefully asked, "Are you sure?" He stared me in the eye and said, "Yes, we need to move on... it's what your mom would have wanted." I hid my sudden urge to throw up, his words telling me what mom would have wanted making me truly sick. Instead I nodded in agreement. I then asked him if he wanted me to fix dinner. He nodded and turned back to the TV. I went to my room and put my things away, and then started downstairs to the kitchen.

That night as I lay in bed, the events of the past week swarmed around in my brain. I didn't know what to do. The same thoughts kept flying around: Phil had killed mom; Phil was crazy; how was I going to survive without my mom?; I can't trust Phil; I don't know what to do. Over and over and over again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_Disclaimer for all chapters: I do not own Twilight Saga. SM owns it. I do not intend to copy any of her ideas for my own. I only own the plot to this story. And I do not intend to copy any other author either. There are many stories out there and I have not been able to read all of them. __This story contains mention of physical and emotional abuse, strong language, etc. Do not read if you are uncomfortable with such topics. Enjoy and please review. _

_Also, just some info for my readers: thanks to all who are reading. I've already written several more chapters but my approach is to post at least once a week to give me time to edit and reflect on the story as it progresses. It's my first Fan Fic and I want it to be good as possible. _

My anxiety was a lot worse now. My fingernails and bottom lip were chewed raw. I was so tired of having to always keep my guard up and to watch Phil for any sign of a change. Part of me felt that he wouldn't try anything too serious, but the other part of me really didn't know, and it was this thought that kept me vigilant. I kept up with the household stuff: cleaning, laundry, paying bills, keeping the yard and grocery lists. Loud noises still made me jump, and I was sleeping in my classes because school was the only place I felt safe to get some shut-eye. Thankfully, school was still was easy for me. Since my academic performance didn't change, my teachers didn't say anything. They just attributed my strange behavior to my mom dying. They were right but for the wrong reasons.

Phil had become more controlling since mom died. For example, Phil didn't take me to the salon when I asked. He said, "Bella, your hair is so pretty when you wear it long. I'm not taking you so it will grow out." "Right", I thought to myself, "there is no way I'm letting my hair get long again while you are in my life." The next day, I used my school scissors and started cutting my hair in the girls' bathroom so Phil couldn't find the cut hair in the trash at home. I trimmed my hair once a week so it never seemed to grow. I could tell Phil was frustrated, but he hadn't been able to figure out how I was cutting my hair so he left it alone.

He also managed to get a job at the middle school as a teacher's assistant. This way, he had the same hours as me. He made me stop riding the bus so we could drive together in the mornings and he could pick me up in the afternoons after school. I wasn't allowed a laptop or cell phone. And Phil cut down my "free" time down to a minimum. He didn't take me to the mall or to any comic book stores. I kept re-reading my favorite issues, but I would parse them out and save them to read on the weekends as a special treat. I got something new out of my comics after my mom died. I needed the escape to the other worlds that these stories provided. I needed to know that my life wasn't the only kind of life one could have. If I were a religious person, I would say that they helped me keep my faith.

I also read mom's books and used the school library as much as possible. I fell in love with Jane Austen's stories. I really understood how the women in her stories had limited choices and rights in those times, and how men were unreliable. There was no way that there was a man out there like Mr. Darcy, but it was nice thinking that there might be one. I didn't get Emily Bronte as much; I had never been in love and couldn't imagine a love as binding as her characters had. I kept running every day after school but now I ran at the school track since Phil typically had to stay late after school. I looked forward to this hour of the day to clear my mind and let the rhythm of my feet fill my thoughts.

What bothered me the most was the hypocrisy: people thought we were the perfect close, loving family who were bonding through an awful tragedy. No one would believe me if I told them what my life was really like. When I was sick and had to stay home from school one day, Phil stayed home too, made soup, and talked at length with the vice-principal on the phone about how I was doing since mom had died. Every day, I felt on edge and afraid of my father. I looked at the other kids and their parents; I wondered what kind of secrets they had.

Time passed and soon it was Christmas, my first one without my mom. I made mom's traditional Christmas Eve dinner, spaghetti with scallops. Mom came from an Italian family, and she insisted on this tradition. I was feeling very sad and nervous about Christmas break since I didn't have my normal school routine to help me cope. Phil and I had a civil meal and ate in silence as the TV played in the background. I eyed Phil nervously because he had a bottle of wine with dinner and then after dinner he settled on the couch with a beer. Since he had gotten his job, he hadn't had alcohol with dinner in awhile, so I started feeling anxious.

Cleaning up after dinner helped me feel less anxious. "I'm overreacting," I told myself; tonight was a normal night. I stood looking at my dad on the couch and realized that I was exhausted. "Dad I'm tired. I'm going to bed." "Night Bells", he responded without even looking up.

I went upstairs and got ready for bed, but as usual, I was having trouble falling asleep. I didn't know what time it was or how long I had been laying in the dark on my bed staring at the ceiling, but I heard my dad stomping up the stairs. My heart started to beat faster and suddenly, I heard a loud smash against the door. "Bella", Phil yelled, "open this door, you little bitch."

"Oh my god," I thought. As I sat up, my adrenalin kicked in and I was shaking and my heart was pounding. Phil hadn't acted this crazy since mom had died and this was the first time that I was alone.

I focused on calming myself down and tried to stop panicking. I needed to think clearly. It sounded like Phil was banging a chair against my door... this was new. In the past, he had just beaten on it with his hands and feet. It sounded like my door was cracking. "Think Bella, think", I screamed in my head. I spun around my room and then I thought, "Barricade." I shoved my dresser over in front of the door and then my desk and then my bed. I then opened my window and looked out. I was too far up to jump, but I figured I could crawl out on the roof if he got in. I quickly threw my hoodie, jeans and chucks on and stood by the wall near the window leaning my back against the wall and shoving my feet against the bed pushing it towards the door so that when Phil tried to push on the barricade from the other direction, none of the items would move.

After hours of him pushing, screaming, cussing and trying to get in, he wore himself out and passed out. I was terrified. I had stayed calm but now that it was over for the time being, I slipped to the floor, wrapped my arms around myself, and let the shock overtake me. "Fuck, fuck, fuck" I said under my breath, and started crying.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_Disclaimer for all chapters: I do not own Twilight Saga. SM owns it. I do not intend to copy any of her ideas for my own. I only own the plot to this story. And I do not intend to copy any other author either. There are many stories out there and I have not been able to read all of them. _

_This story contains mention of physical and emotional abuse, strong language, etc. Do not read if you are uncomfortable with such topics. Enjoy and please review. _

_Also, just some info for my readers: thanks to all who are reading. I've already written several more chapters but my approach is to post at least once a week to give me time to edit and reflect on the story as it progresses. It's my first Fan Fic and I want it to be good as possible. The Cullens are coming – please be patient. _

Two years had passed since the since the Christmas incident, as I now referred to it. It was the last time that Phil and I had shared the traditional Christmas Eve meal together or any other meal for that matter. So much had changed and so much was the same, I guess. Mom was gone, and I missed her every day. I found myself talking to her, and would still surprise myself when I realized that she wasn't in the room with me. My grief threatened to overwhelm me at times, but I couldn't let it because I was on guard constantly. I had one goal now: survive.

I kept to myself and avoided Phil as much as possible. He ignored me too, except when he was drunk, angry or both.

I now carried a small sharp kitchen knife with me. Initially, I kept it under my pillow, but once I realized I was vulnerable anytime, anywhere I started carrying the knife with me all the time. If Phil got close enough to me, I needed a chance. When I was in the bathroom, I took a chair and inserted it in between the toilet and the door so that you couldn't open the door. There had been a few times in the past two years when I had had to draw that knife on Phil. Both times he started hitting me in the kitchen. He was so drunk those times, he didn't remember anything. During his blackouts when he would try to attack me, I would draw my knife and convince him he didn't want to die, and I would leave the house.

I didn't have anywhere to go the first time it happened, but I got a little smarter. I found the extra set of car keys. Phil just thought he lost them and had another set made. Now when I had to leave the house, I would sit in the car until he fell asleep or passed out. When it was all clear, I would sneak into the house. This way I didn't have to sleep outside. Phil knew I didn't have any friends or anywhere to go but he hadn't figured out I was staying in the car. Occasionally, when he wasn't drunk, he'd go off unexpectedly on me in the car to or from school, grabbing my arm, and occasionally slapping me and screaming in my face what an ungrateful worthless piece of shit I was and how lucky I was that he was bothering to give me a roof over my head. For these special treats, I kept a hoodie in my locker at school as well as long sleeve shirts and foundation to hide any swelling or bruising.

On one particularly rough day, I just went up to the kids who smoked during lunch at school and said, "Hey, can I bum one?" One of the girls just looked at me for a second, nodded, and handed one over. Neither the girl nor her friends bothered me with any questions. I gagged the first time I inhaled but soon, I could feel some of my stress abating. I had heard this about smoking…that the deep breathing associated with inhaling creates a calming effect. This was one of the things that made quitting so hard, but I needed this smoke. There were days when I thought about drinking or taking some of the prescription meds Phil had in the house. One thought stopped me every time...I didn't want to be like Phil.

Today, Angela saw me smoking before class started. She was walking into school with Ben Cheney. They were dating now. It didn't even register with me that if my life were different, that I was at the age that I would date. I had other priorities like staying alive. I stood near the other smokers but it was clear that I was not part of their group. Angela didn't say anything, she just looked at me. I hated that look because I knew that Angela cared about me. I just nodded at her, and then because I felt ashamed, I spent the rest of the time looking at my feet while I finished my cigarette. I looked up when the homeroom bell rang and by then she was gone. I spent the rest of the day avoiding Angela. After school, I tried to run out my feelings of shame that I had felt since this morning when my eyes had caught Angela's. Soon, only the sound of my pounding feet filled my senses.

As I did my cool down, I looked at my watch. I needed to hustle if I was going to shower, meet Phil, and have him drop me off at the Forks Diner without him having a fit.

When Phil first told me to get a job, I wondered if he was possessed. But when he noted that I should get a part-time job so that I could start contributing to the household, everything was crystal clear. He wanted me to help pay the bills. "Sure dad" was all I said. He still drove us, dropping me off and picking me up at the high school. After school, he'd drop me off at the Diner where I worked from 4 to 11 p.m. each night, including weekends. Working was good. It kept my mind off things and even though I turned over each paycheck to Phil, I was able to secret away my tip money. It wasn't much money, but I called it my "sunny day" fund because I was going to get the hell out of Forks when I finished high school.

"Hey Billy", I said as I entered the dinner. "Hey Bella," he replied.

I headed into the back and dropped my backpack in the locker and took out Forks Diner shirt. The shirt was a red golf T with black lettering which went perfect with my black jeans. Tucking the shirt in and brushing my hands through my short hair, I went into the bathroom and washed my hands, heading out ready for work.

"Any specials today Billy?"

"Just the usual, Bella, fried Halibut sandwiches and two dollar milk shakes."

Billy Burke owned the Diner. He was a Forks native and all around nice guy. He was a great short-order cook too and was teaching his son Jacob the ropes. Jacob was a few years older than me, and when I had first started working there, Jake had tried to be friendly and strike up a conversation, but he got the hint that I wasn't interested. He seemed kind of pissed initially, but he now had an awesome girlfriend, Leah Clearwater. While Jake got the message to stay away, he'd still always greet me nicely and say "hey Bells." "Hey Jake," I replied. Being a server at the Diner was great because after the dinner rush, it got pretty slow and gave me time to do my homework, if I hadn't finished already. Billy would give me a ride home and I usually went straight to bed. I still didn't sleep much, spending most of the time gazing at the ceiling, on the ready, and I got even less rest on the nights Phil was on a drunken rampage.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Summer was coming to an end and fall was fast approaching. School would start next week and I would be a junior. And a few weeks after that would be my 17th birthday. As Billy dropped me off after work, I welcomed the crisp chill in the evening air. "Oh crap," I said to myself when I saw the car out front. Felix was here.

Felix was one of Phil's drinking buddies from the bar. If you looked up the definition of "skeezy" on wikipedia, Felix's picture would be there. He had been around the house a lot lately, and he gave me the creeps. He never said anything and acted like he didn't notice me, but I knew that he watched me. Dad and Felix were well on their way to getting hammered when I arrived home. Letting myself in as quietly as I could, I moved quickly through the living room to go upstairs but not before Felix commented suggestively, "Hey Phil, who's that nice piece of ass?" I couldn't believe he said that. Phil looked over at me. "That's my kid, Bella."

Now Phil and I had reached an agreement a long time ago about his "guests." I wasn't supposed to say a word to them.

Very uncomfortable with the way Felix was looking at me and talking about me, I kept my head down and continued moved steadily towards the stairs. Before I realized, Felix had grabbed my wrist, and had turned me to face him. "Bella, you are a beauty, aren't you," Felix said licking his lips as his gaze slowly went down and fixated on the rise of my breasts under my Forks Diner shirt. "Get your fucking filthy hands off me," I yelled startled by the contact. When Felix wouldn't let go, I turned to Phil and said, "Dad?" asking him for help with situation. He merely shrugged and took another sip of his peer. My anger overcame my fear. I pulled my knife out of my pocket and slashed Felix's arm. "Fuck, the bitch cut me. Phil, the crazy bitch cut me", Felix cried dropping my wrist. "Keep your fucking hands to yourself and you won't get hurt," I stonily replied, and then I turned and briskly headed the rest of the way to my room and slammed the door shut.

From my room, I could hear Phil saying, "calm down, man. It's a scratch... you're fine."

But Felix wasn't having it. "Man, this ain't right. Your fucking bitch kid cut me. You need to teach her a lesson in respecting her elders, man. I'm leaving."

A few minutes later I heard the front door open and close. I looked out my window and saw Felix getting in his car and driving off. Relieved, I continued getting ready for bed. Before I got to my usual ritual of locking and barricading myself in my home, Phil kicked the door hard opening it. Before I could do anything, Phil was standing in the door frame. I stood in my room not knowing what to do. "What was going on?" As my brain was still processing, Phil approached me quickly. It had been awhile since I had been this close to him in this state. Shit! My knife was over by my bed.

Ever ything was happening so quickly. He had pulled me into a tight embrace catching my arms at my sides and kissing me. I struggled, turning my head. I yelled, "Dad, stop, this is wrong", but he didn't hear anything I was saying. I kept struggling and screaming. Suddenly he stepped away and hit me so hard across my face that I fell down to the floor. The pain made my eyes immediately shut and start water . My cheek was throbbing in pain and I could feel blood in my mouth. Putting my hand to my cheek, I tried to open my eyes and scoot away at the same time, but I wasn't fast enough. He kicked me hard in the stomach a few times, and then he picked me up and thre w me on the bed on my stomach. I was gasping for breath and gasping in pain simultaneously . I was in a t-shirt and sweatpants. He was on top of me in a flash.

"Stop fighting me, you bit ch. I told you not to say anything to my guests. You embarrassed me in front of Felix and you cut him. You know you deserve this." I could feel his erection through his pants on my back and I started crying, horrified at what was happening. I started struggling again with all my might, screaming, "Dad, stop, please! You're hurting me!" He pinned my arms above my head with his left hand and roughly pulled my sweatpants and underwear down with his right. I heard him unbuckle his belt and pull his pants down. I was struggling trying to get him off me but nothing I was trying worked. He pushed my legs apart with his free hand and suddenly, he thrust into me. I screamed at the ripping pain that went through me. I was sobbing hysterically now. He didn't let go of my arms, and he kept thrusting into me, grunting and moaning, "oh, you feel so good. It's been too long." I laid there frozen. When his body stilled, the nausea swelled inside me, and I vomited all over the bed. Disgusted by the vomit and its smell, Phil stood up.

My brain was screaming "get out!"

Instinctively, I turned over quickly and kicked Phil with my bare feet as hard as I could in the abdomen. He fell to the floor. "You bitch!" he screamed. I started running out of the room pulling up my pants. He moved more quickly than I thought he was capable up, lunging out and grabbing me by my ankle. I kicked furiously shaking off his grip and connecting hard with his nose. "Fuck", he yelled. "You broke my nose". I was scrambling to get up and get downstairs. Phil pulled his pants back up and was right behind me. I was halfway down the stairs when I felt something hard hit me in the back knocking me to my knees. I screamed out in pain.

"I'm not done with you yet, Bella", Phil's voice dripping with menace. My knees were skinned and bloody. I looked for the object that struck me, and it was a baseball. I looked over my shoulder and saw that Phil had a bat in his hand and he was walking down the stairs towards me. It had finally come down to this: him or me. With a renewed surge of adrenalin, I was back on my feet and jumped the remaining stairs, landing in front of the front door. I worked the lock furiously and made it outside just before Phil tackled me onto the front yard. I was shrieking at the top of my lungs, "get off me, stop", and I was kicking and crawling away from him bruised and bloody. I screamed in agony when I felt my left leg explode. Phil had hit me with the bat. I was lying in the front yard now, desperately trying to crawl away from him as he hit me with the bat several times , striking my legs and my hips. I barely heard t he cracking noise of my bones over Phil's laughter . He kicked me hard again, and I curled into a ball trying to protect my head with my arms. When I felt the bat connect with my arms, I passed out from the pain.

**Chapter 7 **

**Chapter 8**

**Chapter 9**


	7. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

_Disclaimer for all chapters: I do not own Twilight Saga. SM owns it. I do not intend to copy any of her ideas for my own. I only own the plot to this story. And I do not intend to copy any other author either. There are many stories out there and I have not been able to read all of them. _

_This story contains mention of physical and emotional abuse, strong language, etc. Do not read if you are uncomfortable with such topics. Enjoy and please review. _

_Also, just some info for my readers: thanks to all who are reading! _

I was dreaming. I was on the beach and I was standing next to my mom. We were holding hands, and I felt at peace. Mom and I were together, and everything was okay. It was a beautiful day, the waves were breaking, the wind was blowing across my face, and I could feel the sun warming my skin. Suddenly, I was standing alone and the seagulls' cries grew louder and sounded like beep, beep, beep, beep but now it wasn't seagulls... what was that sound? I tried to concentrate on the sound to figure out what it was and slowly found myself walking up.

I tried to open my eyes, but my lids felt so heavy. When I did manage to get them open just a slit, the room was so bright I couldn't see anything. I kept blinking until the blurriness in my eyes abated, and I adjusted to the brightness.

When I was fully awake, I realized I was alone and in a hospital bed. I looked around the room. There were some wilting flowers in the windowsill and deflating helium balloons with "get well soon" on them as well. I had casts or a cast from my waist down. I couldn't really tell. I wiggled my fingers and touched my arms, neck, face, and head. I could feel what felt like a scar on the side of my head - I guess I had needed some stitches. I felt so weak and was surprised at how hard it was to move my arms and hands. I tried to wiggle my toes, but nothing happened. I concentrated this time on moving my toes. Still nothing. "Stay calm, Bella," I told myself while taking several deep breaths. Looking at my body, I had several tubes hooked up to me. I needed to know what had happened. And I desperately needed water; I was so thirsty. There was a nurse's call button near my right hand, and I managed to squeeze it. After a few minutes, a nurse walked into my room and I heard her say, "Frank, you better not be joking around and hitting call buttons again."

I turned my head at the sound of her voice and tried to say "hi", but all that came out was a croak. "Oh my god", the nurse said, "You're awake. Let me get the doctor." A few minutes later, the nurse came back saying "it's a miracle... she's awake." "Who is she talking to" I wondered. My head still felt fuzzy. I looked over and saw the most beautiful man I had ever seen in my life. He was perfect with blond hair, topaz eyes and pale skin... I had never seen anyone like him. I blinked repeatedly to clear my eyes again, but he looked the same. I wondered if I had a head injury and if what I was seeing had to do with why I was in the hospital.

"Ms. Dwyer…Bella…, can you hear me?" I swear it was the most beautiful voice I had ever heard. I nodded "yes" to the man. "I'm Dr. Cullen. Do you know where you are?" I shrugged my shoulders or at least tried to, and said "I'm not sure," but again, the words came out more as croaks. Instead of talking this time, I motioned my hand as a cup and tilted it towards my mouth. Again, I was astounded at my weakness and wondered how long I had been at the hospital. Dr. Cullen saw my motion and figured out right away what I was asking. "Nurse, please go get Ms. Dwyer a cup with ice chips." Dr. Cullen read my chart and looked at the monitors around my bed and took some notes, but didn't say anything to me. The nurse returned and helped me by inserting an ice chip into my mouth. Ahh... the sensation of water running down my throat was so pleasurable, I barely noticed the cold. After the first ice chip was gone, I looked at the nurse and said "more please." This time my speech was soft but clear and Dr. Cullen smiled. After finishing off several more ice chips, I nodded at Dr. Cullen and said in a weak voice, "I know I'm in a hospital but I don't know where or why." 

With that, Dr. Cullen proceeded to tell me what had happened. Phil had beaten me with a baseball bat on the front lawn of our house. I had serious injuries and had been in a coma for almost four months. It was now the end of November. Thanksgiving had been last week. Apparently, I had been screaming so loud that I had woken the neighbors who called the police. Chief Swan and one of his deputies arrived on the scene, and Phil wouldn't relinquish his bat. In fact, he charged Charlie with the bat so the Deputy had to shoot and ended up killing him. They called for an ambulance. It was touch and go whether I would live or not. They had to operate to remove my spleen, stop the internal bleeding and fix compound breaks in each leg. I even needed a blood transfusion. It turns out that I have a rare blood type and the hospital did not have enough in supply that night. Luckily, Chief Swan was a match. The only thing that made hearing this terrible story tolerable was the sound of Dr. Cullen's voice. Somehow, it reassured me.

Dr. Cullen proceeded to tell me that my body had been in a full cast until about a month ago. I had been in a Seattle hospital for about one month and had been moved back to Forks almost three and a half months ago. My physical injuries were healing nicely, however, Dr. Cullen said, "It is not clear if you will be able to walk again Bella. You sustained significant damage to your legs and pelvic bone during the attack. You will need months, maybe years of rehabilitation."

I nodded. Until this point, I hadn't moved or said anything while listening to Dr. Cullen. I didn't feel shocked; I felt numb, I decided. It was like reading a terrible story in the paper… these things had happened to someone else.

"I was wondering. I tried to wiggle my toes and nothing happened," I responded. Dr. Cullen looked at me strangely and then went on to say, "Now that you are awake, I'm going to have to do some neurological tests to make sure your brain functioning is okay."

I closed my eyes and leaned my head back into my pillow and sighed deeply. "Bella, do you have any questions for me?" I nodded my head. "Tons, but I'm too tired to ask them all. Let's keep it simple for now. Why am I so weak?"

Dr. Cullen informed me that my muscles had atrophied from lack of use and that rebuilding my strength was a key goal of rehabilitation. It was possible that my ability to walk would return, he added. The doctors couldn't find any physical damage so they thought it may be nerve damage that hadn't healed yet along with the bones in my hip and legs. My lower body cast was ready to come off soon. However, I would be in a wheelchair for the foreseeable future. After he told me that, I was silent for a few moments.

"Dr. Cullen, I know we still have a lot to talk about, but I'm tired." Dr. Cullen grasped my fingers gently and squeezed very softly, saying, "I understand Bella." Dr. Cullen's hand was cool, almost chilly, to the touch but I wondered if I imagined it because he stopped holding my fingers so quickly. "I think you should get some rest now Bella. Are you in any pain?"

"No. I'll call the nurse if I need anything."

Dr. Cullen and the nurse got up and left my room.

As I lay in my hospital bed and looked at the ceiling, I reflected on how familiar this pose was. Me, in a bed staring at the ceiling, thinking for hours. Classic.

My thoughts came fast and furious. How was it that I was alive? How had I survived? It was clear that Phil almost killed me. He was going to kill me that night. My own father tried to kill me. No matter how I said it, it was wrong. I felt ashamed...normal parents don't try to kill their children. I'd always felt that I disappointed him, even when mom was alive. After he killed mom, I told myself I didn't care how he felt about me because I knew what he was capable of, but the fact that my dad didn't love me hurt. He stopped being my father years ago and now that he was dead, I wasn't sure how to feel about him and what happened. My thoughts and feelings shifted. I felt guilty. Why was I still alive when mom wasn't? As soon as I thought of mom, I remembered my dream of us at the beach. The memory of my dream comforted me. It was weird because I'm not a religious person, but I sensed that mom was okay. I had been in a coma for four months. I didn't have memories of any other dreams or thoughts while I was unconscious. It was just black, then I had the dream of me and mom, and then I woke up. I felt so strange. My thoughts, my body...it was like everything was coming back on line but not quite the way it was before. Life had gone on just fine while I was unconscious in a hospital bed for four months. Talk about feeling insignificant. And then there were my legs. Would I ever walk again? "I'll take my recovery one day at a time," I decided. I hoped I would be able to walk and even run again one day. But besides running, what else did I want my life to be? For so many years, I had only one plan...graduate and leave both Forks and Phil. I had focused my whole existence on avoiding the danger that was my own father. This train of thought and the feelings it evoked were making me feel even more tired and overwhelmed. I didn't want to relive my constant fear and anxiety now. What would my life be like now? What did I want my life to be? Why was I alive? It was clear that everything I knew or expected about my life changed that night four months ago. Now I needed to catch up. With this final thought, sleep overtook me.

My first full day of being awake, the nurses got me out of bed and put me in a wheelchair, even before Dr. Cullen came for his rounds. I couldn't believe how weak my body was. They had to strap me in so I didn't fall out! I sat in the chair getting used to the feeling of it and trying to wheel myself forward and backwards a bit. My arms were so weak that if I moved the chair even a quarter an inch, I would be amazed. After awhile, I stopped, embarrassed by my wheezing at trying to move my chair. Instead, I sat and caught my breath. I had never been really sick before so I had to tell myself to have patience. I was weak now but wouldn't be forever.

I was only sitting for a few minutes before Dr. Cullen came in. He told me that he and the medical team would come in every day to monitor my progress. I learned that before I could be discharged to the rehabilitation center, I had to be able to eat, drink and "void" on my own without tubes. Void, yuck. Apparently, the eating and drinking would come pretty fast, but if my experience was like other patients, it would take me a little longer to build up enough strength in my abs needed for bathroom duty. I couldn't get out of the bed on my own so the goal wasn't that I be able to make it to the bathroom on my own...just that I wouldn't need tubes.

They wheeled me down to the MRI room, and I waited for about an hour and then it was my turn. I had never been in a MRI machine before. They asked me if I was claustrophobic. I told them I had never been in a MRI machine before but that I didn't like closed spaces. So, they gave me some valium and once it kicked it, they lifted me out of my wheelchair and laid me on the table. Soon, I was in the MRI tube. I was so glad for the valium because otherwise, I think I would have freaked out in that machine. But the valium made me so relaxed, my mind just wandered through random thoughts and before I knew it, the test was done. I was surprised that the tests had really taken an hour.

Relaxed from the drugs and tired from my morning excursion, the staff successfully strapped me back in the chair and soon I was back in bed. They had removed my IV tube for feeding out this morning and for lunch it was time to see if I could handle food. I started on a liquid diet, and never before had chicken broth and a cup of ice water tasted so good! The chill of the water on the back of my raw throat was divine! Sated, I leaned back on my pillows to watch TV.

I felt a weight on me; I was trapped and couldn't get up, and I couldn't breath. I was struggling to get the weight off me. I shoved with all my might, and the pain from moving my legs woke me instantly. I was sweating profusely and gasping for breath. I looked around and tried to calm myself down. I realized that I was in my hospital bed and had thrown my covers off. I must have fallen asleep and while sleeping somehow had moved my legs so that I was lying on my side. The pain from my lower body was excruciating, and I started to cry. As I pushed the nurse's button to get some pain medicine, I felt sick to my stomach.

"It was a nightmare," I told myself. "I'm safe now." But the sinking feeling in my stomach belied my efforts to reassure myself. I had remembered everything about that night.

When Dr. Cullen came into my room in the early evening, I was awake. I didn't have any desire to fall asleep again anytime soon. "To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit, Dr. Cullen?"

He stopped and reviewed my chart, and frowned. "Bella, I see you asked for a dose of pain medicine around 2:00 p.m."

"Yes, I had a bad dream and must have moved myself while I was sleeping. The pain woke me up, and it was pretty bad, so I asked for meds." I answered him calmly. While I liked Dr. Cullen, I wasn't about to tell him about what happened. That was my private business, my shameful secret. He gave me a strange look again, and even though he looked like he wanted to, he didn't ask me any more questions.

"Okay then. I'll see you tomorrow, Bella. Good night."

"Good night" I replied.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 10**

_Disclaimer for all chapters: I do not own Twilight Saga. SM owns it. I do not intend to copy any of her ideas for my own. I only own the plot to this story. And I do not intend to copy any other author either. There are many stories out there and I have not been able to read all of them. _

_This story contains mention of physical and emotional abuse, strong language, etc. Do not read if you are uncomfortable with such topics. Enjoy and please review. _

_Also, just some info for my readers: thanks to all who are reading! _

After that nightmare, I was awake most of the night like I used to before my attack. I no longer felt safe in the hospital, which was irrational, but I just didn't. I decided to try to get a few extra minutes each day for questions/answers with Dr. Cullen, alone and not with the team. I knew I wouldn't be in the hospital long, and I doubted that I would see Dr. Cullen once I was discharged to the rehabilitation center. When I first tried to corner him, his reply was, "I'm not sure that is a good idea Bella, you need to rest."

"Dr. Cullen, I've been _resting_ for months now." I looked at him and waited. Sensing my determination, he finally nodded and said, "Okay, I'll be by later this afternoon."

I had noticed that my fingernails were growing and were no longer raw. I guess a four-month coma will remedy biting one's fingernails. My hair was longer than I used to keep it, so a haircut was top on my agenda right next to a shower and help shaving my armpits and legs. I cannot describe how stinky, hairy and icky I felt.

Later that day, I heard him enter; I looked up and saw that he wasn't alone. Chief Swan was with him. "Bella, do you know Chief Swan?" Dr. Cullen asked.

"Yes", I replied. "Hi Chief."

"Hi Bella."

The Chief had been a regular customer at Forks Diner and was a good friend of Billy's. I looked down at my hands. I took a moment to compose myself and then looked up at Charlie. "Chief...Thank you for rescuing me." Chief Swan suddenly looked uncomfortable and looked down at his shoes shifting his weight from right to left and then he looked back at me and said, "you're welcome, honey," adding, "please call me Charlie."

Dr. Cullen watched this uncomfortable but touching exchange silently. It seemed that while these two barely knew each other, they clearly were fond of the other.

"Dr. Cullen, Chief… I mean Charlie?" I stammered.

"Yes" both men responded.

"I have some questions," I said firmly, Charlie took the seat farthest away from me on the right side of the bed, and Dr. Cullen took the closest seat and said, "Bella, we're going to take this slowly and I'm going to be monitoring your vital signs. If I think that our conversation is too stressful for you, I'm going to end it, and we'll finish another time. Do you understand?"

I nodded.

I was nervous, so I started with some of the questions that I thought were easier. "Dr. Cullen". "Bella," Dr. Cullen interrupted, "please call me Carlisle." "Carlisle," I replied testing out his first name. It was okay and it suited him. I could do this. I started again. "Carlisle, "I smoked before the"... I struggled for the right word and Carlisle said "incident". I paused and thought about it. I shook my head in disagreement and said "attack."

"I haven't had any desire to smoke since I woke up. Am I over cigarettes?"

"The nicotine has cleared your system. From your chart, the doctors in Seattle did have a patch on you during the first month to keep you from having nicotine withdrawal systems."

"Okay," I thought. This was a plus.

"Can I get a shower and hair cut soon?" I asked. Carlisle and Charlie had puzzled expressions on their faces, but Carlisle answered. "Yes, Bella. I'm sure I can arrange it with the hospital. I do believe there is someone who we can get to come in and cut your hair." I was slightly embarrassed but I said, "I'm used to it being much shorter and now it feels too long. I think I may feel more like myself if I get my hair cut."

Understanding dawned on both men's faces and they nodded.

I was embarrassed again to ask this next question, and I blushed, but I had to know what to expect to prepare myself. "So, who knows?" I asked looking at Charlie.

Charlie replied, "The paper ran a few stories... everyone knows that Phil attacked you and that he was killed when he tried to attack me. They know you sustained serious injuries." I looked both men contemplatively. "Bella, you must know that in the void of real information, speculation and gossip about what happened is rampant," Charlie added. "It was quite a shock to the town because you and your dad were a close and loving family."

I nodded. "Sure." Once the novelty wears off, I'll go back to being invisible, I thought to myself.

Charlie then asked, "Bella, what exactly did happen?"

As a veteran police officer, he must have figured that this wasn't the first time that Phil had been violent. He wanted to know about my true life.

"Does it matter?" I asked.

Both Dr. Cullen and Charlie looked confused. Charlie answered, "What do you mean?"

"The case is closed, right?"

"Yes."

"Are there any other details needed for any reason?"

"No", Charlie answered.

I was quiet for a moment thinking things over. Did I need to tell the story? It didn't sound like I did. What benefit was there in telling the story? None. It will just be more grist for the rumor mill.

"Then there is nothing more I need to say. You both know all there is to know. Phil was drunk, he beat me; he tried to attack you and was shot and killed. End of story," I calmly said.

"But Bella", Carlisle interrupted, "you've gone through significant personal trauma and talking to someone, including a professional, may be in your best interest."

"Thank you for your concern, but I'll be fine," I replied quickly. God, I just wanted to let this go and move forward and stop being a burden on all of these people. I wish they could understand that.

Eager to change, the subject, I blurted out, "I have a few more questions".

"Are you sure, Bella,?" Dr. Cullen asked? "How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay, not too tired."

"Okay then."

I felt really petty for asking this next question, but I couldn't help it... "Has anyone come to visit me?" Dr. Cullen said, "Well, some students have been by; I don't know all of them by name, but Angela Weber has come the most often." Hearing this news made me smile.

"You worked at the Forks Diner, didn't you?" Dr. Cullen asked. I nodded yes. "Well, Billy and Jacob Black and a young woman have visited a few times." Boy, that was really nice I thought. Billy, Jake and Leah had come by. I would have to be sure to thank them. "And of course, Charlie has been a regular visitor." Surprised, I couldn't help but look at Charlie. I held out my hand and Charlie took it. I looked at him and mouthed, "thank you."

"Also, your Uncle James and Aunt Victoria have visited, and a man who said he was a friend of your father's, a Felix, I think he said his name was," Dr. Cullen noted. I tensed imperceptibly and trying not to sound shocked, I replied, "really?"

If Dr. Cullen picked up on my not liking these particular visitors, he hid it well. "They expressed great interest in your welfare," he replied.

"Of course," I replied cautiously but I was thinking as fast as I could. If Uncle James and Aunt Victoria were sniffing around, what did I have that they could possibly want? And Felix, yuck. I didn't want him around me again ever.

Curious, I asked "Charlie, what is my status? I mean, what are my options at my age to be independent?"

"You're 17 so you are still a minor. Both your parents are dead and from what I've learned from the investigation, you are the beneficiary of a substantial life insurance policy from your mom. She had also insured the house so that the mortgage would be paid off upon her death and she left the house to you too Bella. Renee set up a trust to manage these affairs.

I was stunned. I had no idea... Phil had never told me. The Chief saw my expression and said, "You didn't know, did you?"

I nodded my head slowly no. I had no words. I was quickly starting to feel overwhelmed, but before I let my emotions take over, I asked, "Do either of you know a good lawyer in town?" Both Charlie and Carlisle looked at my curiously. "Ben Cheney, Sr." they both replied simultaneously. Surprised, they looked at each other and chuckled. Charlie nodded for Carlisle to proceed.

"Ben Cheney Sr. has a strong general practice, I've heard. Would you like me to get you his number?" "Yes. I would really appreciate that."

I was really starting to like both Carlisle and Charlie. I could tell that they both wanted to ask why I wanted to talk with a lawyer, but they respected my boundaries and didn't push me.

In a small, tired voice I asked, I asked, "Can we stop now? I need some time to myself."

Taking in my fragile state, both Charlie and Carlisle rose to leave. "Absolutely Bella. We'll come by and talk to you again soon."

As soon as I was alone, I began sobbing. For years, I was so angry at my mom. And now, I find out that she had made these arrangements that would ensure I had a roof over my head and money?!? I felt love and gratitude for my mom in this moment, and I also felt incredibly guilty for being angry at her. I was so confused! Was I a bad daughter? Did I deserve to be alive? Phil told me I was worthless and undeserving every chance he had, and then he had tried to kill me. I didn't understand anything anymore.

****

"Carlisle", Jasper asked, "what's wrong?" I looked over at my son and smiled. I had recently come home from work, but not before hunting first. I was sitting on the coach next to Esme, my wife, and thinking about Bella Dwyer. I was always very compassionate towards humans and did my best to heal them when they were ill, but rarely did any truly capture my attention. Bella was too calm and controlled given what she had gone through. I also suspected that there was a lot more to her experiences than one severe attack, but she refused to talk about it. How much and to what extent had her father abused her? How was she going to manage months or maybe years of rehabilitation alone? Why did she want to see a lawyer?

"Just thinking about a patient, I replied." Esme ran her fingers soothingly through my hair and then began to massage my shoulders, helping me relax. I started to feel calm waves come over me, and I looked at my son Jasper. "Thanks."

"No problem", he replied.

Edward joined us, coming and sitting on the floor near Jasper and me. "You're really worried about her," Jasper said sensing my feelings. "Anything we can do?" Edward asked calmly, reading my thoughts. His girlfriend Tanya came and sat on the floor next to him, snuggling into his side. My sons were vampires like me, but unlike me, they each had special abilities. Edward could read minds and Jasper could form an empathic bond enabling him able to detect and influence the feelings of those around him. I was blessed to have such a wonderful family. My mate Esme, my daughters Rosalie and Alice, and my other son Emmett, were all vampires. Alice had a special ability too. She could see the future. We had survived no thrived, these many years together thanks to our love for each other and my children's gifts; their gifts kept our secret safe.

I thought about Edward's question, Could my children help? It would be nice to know what Bella was thinking and feeling, but if I brought Jasper along there was no way that Alice wouldn't want to come. It would be hard for Jasper too. He was still struggling with his desire for human blood. I guess it wouldn't hurt if Alice came; I hoped she would see a positive future for the girl, and she would look out for Jasper.

Just then, Alice joined us and said, "I'm in." Jasper laughed at his wife as she sat in his lap and put his arm around her shoulder and said, "I guess Carlisle decided to take Edward up on his offer of help?" Edward replied, "Yes, he did" smiling, pulling Tanya closer to him. I hid my thoughts from Edward for a moment and started reciting an article I had read on heart disease from the Medical Encyclopedia. I was glad that Edward had a girlfriend. Tanya and her family were our "cousins", vampires that lived a similar vegetarian lifestyle. Tanya was beautiful, but a bit self-centered. They had been dating for a few years now, and while he and Tanya were not mates like the rest of the couples in our coven, they seemed to get along well. Tanya was visiting Edward and us for a few weeks and then she was going back to Denali where she lived with her sisters Irina and Kate as well as their "parents", mates Carmen and Eleazar. It meant a great deal to me that Edward wasn't alone anymore.

I remembered that Bella said that she wanted a haircut and looked at Alice. "Alice, how would you feel about cutting Bella's hair?" "Sure," Alice said. Turning to Jasper and Edward, she said, "we're going the day after tomorrow, after school, right Carlisle?" she asked with a smile in her voice. Of course she was right...she could see what my decision was since tomorrow, Bella would be getting her final cast removed and would be soon going to rehabilitation since she was progressing so quickly in these early stages. The real work was still ahead of her, I thought.

"Hmm", Alice responded, "I see us going but I don't see what happens when we're at the hospital. I'm sure it will be all right. What does she look like? How does she want her hair?"

We all looked at all surprised that Alice couldn't see Bella, but that happened from time to time. Alice's visions weren't perfect.

From my thoughts, Edward described Bella to Alice and Jasper. "She is petite and her face is heart-shaped. Her hair is dark brown and looks like it is just growing out. She must have worn it very short, Carlisle, like a crew cut?" Edward asked. I shrugged; I didn't know.

"And she has brown eyes, pale skin, and she is very thin. She still has cast on her lower body." Edward chuckled and added, "Her eyes are big and brown, and with her hair style, she looks kind of like a manga comic book character." Alice looked at Edward and asked, "So, is she pretty?" Edward thought about Carlisle's memory of Bella for a minute about what, and replied simply, "I guess so." Tanya looked at Edward and asked, "she's not prettier than me, is she?" batting her long eye lashes." Edward smirked replying, "no, of course not." He then leaned down and started kissing her.

Alice pretended to gag behind Jasper's shoulders. From Alice's thoughts Edward knew that Alice didn't like Tanya but he didn't care. She was beautiful and sexy. Sure they didn't have a lot in common, and sometimes he felt that she was boring, but he enjoyed being with her physically, so to speak, and he could tell from Tanya's thoughts that she loved him. Even though they weren't mates, Edward was over 100 years old. He had given up on ever finding his mate. Tired of being alone, he finally acted on Tanya's advances a few years ago and things were working out just fine for him. Alice could go jump off a cliff, for all Edward cared.

"Maybe we can be friends" Edward heard Alice say, her words snapping him back to the present where he was still kissing Tanya.

Edward felt sad for a minute as he acknowledged Alice's thoughts of loneliness. Alice was a wonderful sister and she and Jasper loved each other like crazy, but Alice didn't have any "girl" friends. She and Rosalie loved each other like sisters and both shared a love of high fashion and shopping; and Alice and Esme loved each other, but Esme was more a mom-friend than a friend-friend. Few other people appreciated Alice's endless energy and generosity. Alice thought that her gift of seeing the future is what others valued in her most.

Edward frowned as he thought about Alice's thoughts. "That's not true, Alice", he replied. "Sure, sure, Edward. Easy for you to say, big brother," she replied in her head not wanting the others to know what they were talking about. Edward left it alone for now.

"Alice," Carlisle replied, "Bella is a human. We can try to help her but she cannot find out what we are."

"I know, I know, Carlisle", she replied. "Thanks for including me. This is going to be fun... I can feel it."

"Can I go?" Tanya asked.

We'll see, Carlisle replied.

* * *

On the car ride to school the next day, Alice and Jasper filled in Emmet and Rosalie on Bella. When they had returned, the Cullens and Tanya ended up playing poker all night. Jasper ended up winning by blocking his thoughts from Edward and sending feelings of lust to Alice all night to distract her.

The school day was a typical one for the Cullens, except this time, Edward tried to figure out if anyone knew Bella. At lunch, he looked at Alice and said, "Alice, who do you think I should ask about Bella? I think it could be helpful to us to know something about her before we meet her. We may be more helpful to Carlisle that way."

"Good point, Edward. Jessica Stanley and Mike Newton are the world's biggest gossips, so let's try them."

Alice and Edward got up and headed over to the table where Jessica, Lauren and Angela were sitting with Mike and Tyler Crowley. When they realized that the Cullens were coming up, they tensed up. Without being able to identify it, the students were having a natural reaction to being in the presence of vampires...they were feeling fear.

What do they want with us? Why are they coming over here to talk to us? everyone thought, except Jessica, who was thinking "man is he hot!" Edward tried not to smirk...he was so used to blocking out the thoughts of hormonal teenage girls. There was no way that he would ever be interested in a human, let alone a teenage one.

Alice sat down closest to the group, and said "Hi, I'm Alice and this is my brother Edward." Edward took the seat farthest away from the group, but closest to Alice.

"Hey," Jessica replied on behalf of everyone.

"I hate to interrupt your lunch," Alice apologized, "but I was wondering if I could ask you about Bella Swan." Everyone at the table looked confused except Angela that is. While everyone else's thoughts drifted to how beautiful and perfect looking Alice and I were up close, Angela's mind immediately filled with all sorts of images memories about Bella from when they were friends, when Bella started avoiding Angela, her haircut, her mom dying, and her most recent memory of Bella lying in the hospital bed in Seattle, her face swollen unrecognizable from bruising and her whole body shrouded in a cast.

**Angela's Memories  
**_She looked like shit today. She always looked exhausted. I heard that she sleeps in a lot of her classes. She looks too thin too. I swear that girl cuts her own hair, and she is going to have a whole in her bottom lip and have her fingernails fall off if she keeps chewing them like she does. **Bella is really good at going unnoticed. She dresses practically the same every day, and she makes sure she didn't stand out in any way. She continues to do everything alone**Is Bella avoiding her dad? He came looking for her today, and like she had some kind of sixth sense, just before he appeared, Bella vanished.**Watching her run, she looked relaxed, and almost happy.  
_

Edward nodded Alice at vampire speed that he got what they needed. Seeing Edward's nod, Alice looked at the group, and said, "well thanks anyway." As they got up to go back to their table, Edward could tell that Angela wanted to ask them why they wanted to know about Bella.

So when the lunch bell rang, he went up to Angela at her locker and said, "Hi Angela." Surprised, Angela turned around and waited for Edward to continue. "You're probably wondering why we want to know about Bella," he said smoothly. "My dad is her doctor now at Forks High. She woke up from her coma and is doing much better, and he asked us to let her friends know that she would love a visit."

Relief flooded through Angela at Edward's words, and she broke out into a large smile. "That is wonderful news! Thanks Edward." Even though from her memories, Edward could tell that Bella and Angela were no longer close friends, it was obvious that Angela cared a great deal about Bella.

"Interesting" he thought.


	9. Chapter 9 Eleven

**Chapter 11**

_isclaimer for all chapters: I do not own Twilight Saga. SM owns it. I do not intend to copy any of her ideas for my own. I only own the plot to this story. And I do not intend to copy any other author either. There are many stories out there and I have not been able to read all of them. _

_This story contains mention of physical and emotional abuse, strong language, etc. Do not read if you are uncomfortable with such topics. Enjoy and please review. _

_Also, just some info for my readers: thanks to all who are reading! As a first-time writer, I can tell you that this story is starting to have a very interesting and fun life of its own!_

"Good morning, Bella. How is my patient today?" Knowing that beautiful distinctive voice anywhere, I opened my eyes and replied, "Hello Dr. Cullen," smiling at him. I hadn't been sleeping, just pretending to.

It was funny to me to see Dr. Cullen standing next to the members of my medical team. Everything about him was obviously different: his eye color, skin tone, beauty, grace and voice. I also thought it strange that no one else noticed. They stood slightly apart from him; it seemed unconsciously done. I watched him closely as he examined me and reviewed my chart. I suppose that I should have been worried or scared but whatever he was really didn't matter to me. He wasn't a danger to me. After all, I knew dangerous.

"I understand from the night staff Bella that you are awake most of the night."

"It's an old habit, Carlisle. I'm still a night owl."

Carlisle observed me closely but didn't say anything. He continued with my examination. Once he finished checking my vitals and looking in my eyes and listening to my breathing, Dr. Cullen told me that I was doing well and the results of my brain MRI were perfectly normal.

"What a relief," I thought to myself, but I just nodded in response. Carlisle also told me that he was going to remove my cast and that he thought in a few days I might be ready to be discharged to the rehabilitation facility.

"Really?" I was excited! I knew that I still had a long way to go, but progress felt good.

Yes, really, Carlisle replied smiling. The rest of the team smiled too; I guess my enthusiasm was contagious.

"God, I can't wait to get a shower, drama dripping from my tone. "Wait, I will be able to take a shower today right?

This made the entire team laugh out loud. "Of course, Bella. Cast off, then shower."

"Why is everyone laughing?" I asked trying to sound put out, but really just curious.

"Bella, your attitude is refreshing, is all" Carlisle responded good-naturedly.

"Okay", I replied. "Carlisle, can I ask you some more questions?"

Carlisle then turned to his team and dismissed them. "I'll meet you all in Ms. Smith's room."

Waiting until the team left my room, I turned to Carlisle and asked, "When did you move to Forks? I've lived here my whole life and don't know you. Forks is a small town." Carlisle seemed surprised by my question. He probably thought I wanted to talk more about my attack, I realized.

Standing comfortably next to the bed, he answered, "My family and I moved here just a few days before you were injured. I was the doctor that stabilized you before we sent you to Seattle for further treatment."

As the meaning of his words sunk in, my eyes opened wider in shock. Carlisle had helped to save me. "Thank you."

"You don't have to thank me Bella. I was just doing my job."

I looked at Carlisle and appreciated the sincerity I saw in his uniquely golden eyes. Forks was lucky to have such a skilled and dedicated doctor.

"So you are married, I take it," noting the ring on his left hand. Have any kids?"

"Yes, I am married Bella to the most wonderful woman, Esme. I hope you get to meet her one day. Also, I have five children."

"Five kids... You're so young!" Realizing I had blurted that out loud, I was embarrassed by my outburst. I instinctively put my hand over my mouth. After a moment, I slowly removed my hand. "I'm sorry Carlisle; that was very rude of me."

But instead of being offended, Carlisle chuckled and said, "It's okay Bella. My children are adopted and they currently are attending Forks High. Emmet and Rosalie are seniors, and Alice, Jasper and Edward are juniors, like you."

Hmm, the Cullens. My mind started to wander as I wondered how they liked Forks High.

"Actually" Carlisle continued, "they are coming to visit me here at work tomorrow after school, and I'd like for you to meet them."

That brought me back to reality. "Excuse me?"

Sensing my confusion, Carlisle proceeded quickly... "Well, you said that you would like some help getting a hair cut, and my daughter Alice is quite skilled at cutting hair. Since she rides with Jasper and Edward, I thought you might enjoy meeting them too."

I could tell that Carlisle was being nice. I really didn't want to hurt his feelings, but at the same time, I really didn't want to meet his kids. They probably didn't want to meet me either. I was sure that they had agreed to come so they wouldn't get in trouble.

Keeping my nervousness under control, I went for a compromise. "Carlisle, I really appreciate your thoughtfulness. I had forgotten that I mentioned needing a hair cut to you. I'm not really up for a lot of company right now though." Hearing the pause in my statement, Carlisle waited patiently for me to continue. "Meeting three of your kids feels like a lot; how about I just meet Alice tomorrow and we take slow." Given my relationship with Phil, on a deeper level, I was much less nervous about meeting Alice, a woman, than his two teenage sons. Plus Alice was only one person versus three.

Carlisle mulled my proposal over for a minute, and said, "Thank you, Bella. I'm sure you will enjoy spending time with Alice. She is looking forward to meeting you."

"Bella, I hate to interrupt our chat this morning, but I need to finish my rounds with the team. I'll be back after rounds to remove your cast. Do you have any other questions for me now or will you be okay until I return?"

"Nope, I'm good for now."

"Excellent. Get some rest, Bella."

Ugh, I thought to myself... he is such a parent. Actually, I smiled then... it was kind of nice. I hadn't had an adult express any concern for my wellbeing in a very long time. I knew that I should have tried to sleep, but I was too excited by the prospect of getting my lower body cast off.

After I finished my rounds, I went to my office. Taking out my cell phone, I called Alice.

"Hi Carlisle," Alice's beautiful voice rang out.

"Hi sweetie," I replied. Alice liked it when I called her by fatherly nicknames. She didn't remember anything about her life prior to waking up a vampire and having her vision to find Jasper and then us. One day about ten years after Jasper and Alice had joined our coven, I had called her "sweetie." When I realized what I said, I was embarrassed because I didn't know if the nickname made her feel uncomfortable or not. Alice had a vision at that moment, and when it was over, she walked to me and embraced me a big hug. Still holding onto me, she whispered in my ear, "I love how Esme and you treat Jasper and me like we are your own children. I love being part of this family, and I love that you see me as one of your daughters. All of us feel that way, Carlisle." Ever since then, I never thought twice about nicknames for my children.

"I met with Bella a few minutes ago, and she only wants to meet you tomorrow," I told Alice.

"Really? I didn't see that at all," she replied.

"That's okay; lots of times your visions are 100%."

"No Carlisle, I'm not being clear. I saw you meet with Bella this morning, but I didn't see her or her response at all. It's like I have a blind spot where she is concerned."

"Well, that is unusual", I replied, my scientific side coming to the fore. "We'll have to monitor and see what we can learn."

"How is she today?" Alice asked.

"She is excited to get her lower body cast off" I replied happily.

"Wonderful!" Alice exclaimed. "Oops, I need to go Carlisle. Jasper is bored out of his mind and is sending feelings of anger to everyone in the cafeteria to get a fight started just to have some fun."

"Don't let me hold you up," I replied, laughing.

"I know. Gotta go."

As I wheeled Bella down to the hall to the room with the tools to remove her cast, I wondered about this human girl. Alice couldn't see her. This was unusual. Also, as I thought of it, Bella's scent and heartbeat were barely noticeable compared to other humans. I didn't know what these things meant, but I filed them in the back of my mind for later. I was still concerned about how calm she was, but I put on a "happy" face as I got her settled on the table and selected the saw that I would need to cut her cast off.

"Bella, I'm going to saw your cast off. Here is the saw."

Bella's eyes widened and she swallowed, and those were her only physical reactions. "Strange", I thought.

Bella looked at me and said, "Don't cut my legs off, Doc. I know they aren't working too well right now, but they're the only legs I got." And then she smiled.

I winked at her and got to work.

_**Bella POV**_

I wish I could feel my legs. I tried wiggling my toes again, but nothing happened. "Patience" I reminded myself. Dr. Cullen had helped me sit up after he had removed my lower body cast, and I peered down at my legs. They looked so thin, and pale, and ugh, hairy, I thought. But then I noticed the scars.

Dr. Cullen had told me about the compound fractures in my arms and legs. I hadn't really looked at my arms closely, but then again, my arms had been out of their casts for a longer period and the scars had faded a bit. But it was clear in looking at my legs that my bones broke through my skin in several places. I inhaled deeply as that thought came to me.

Dr. Cullen asked, "Bella, are you okay?"

I exhaled slowly and deeply before I spoke. "I'm okay, Dr. C. The scars surprised me." That was an understatement, but I was the queen of understatement. The scars were raised and red and there were still bruises and stitches that looked like railroad tracks. "Are you going to take my stitches out today too?"

"Yes, I am."

I wasn't a vain person. I didn't put much emphasis on my appearance because I didn't want to be noticed. I knew I was average, plain even, and I was okay with that. However, I had been a runner, and I liked that I felt strong when I ran and I felt normal.

Looking at my legs and letting the extent of my injuries sink in, I wasn't sure if I would ever feel normal again. I looked like Frankenstein; worse, I felt like Frankenstein. I wanted to cry; I wanted to scream. God damn Phil… he did this to me!!! Anger started to course through my system, and I started gulping breaths like a fish. I closed my eyes determined to get control; the intense rage that burned through me terrified me.

"Bella, Bella", Dr. Cullen said urgently. I could hear his voice, but it was distant and clouded by my pulse throbbing through my ears. His voice kept sounding farther and farther away…I blacked out.

Bella was hyperventilating. My patient was going to be in trouble soon, if I couldn't get her to calm down. In what seemed like seconds, she passed out, and immediately, her breathing slowed. During that whole time, her pulse didn't increase at all even though she was clearly in distress. If it had, I hadn't heard it, and as a vampire, that possibility was inconceivable to me.

I decided to wait for a few minutes to see how long until she woke up. In about 10 minutes, she started to stir.

"Bella, tell me how you are feeling?"

She shook her head and took a deep breath. "What happened?"

"You hyperventilated and blacked out."

"Oh." Her eyes surveyed the room, and then she glanced at her legs again. Her glance turned into a stare, and I sat with her for awhile. Finally, she spoke.

"Well, let's get started. I still want to shower today while the day shift is still here," she said, her voice full of confidence.

"Bella, do you want to talk?"

"No, Carlisle, I don't." Her eyes pleaded with mine. "Let's just get going, okay?"

**Bella POV**

The shower felt wonderful. After I washed my hair and body, I sat, strapped in my shower chair, until the water turned cold. I had begged the nursing staff for a razor and had been able to shave my armpits, but given that my legs still had a long way to go to heal, I left my legs alone for the time being.

Once out of the shower, I realized that I needed clothes. I started mulling over that problem, while I applied moisturizer to every inch of my skin that I could reach.

While in the shower, I realized that I had never felt that angry before in my life. I was so angry I passed out. "Patience," I repeated to myself again. I patted myself on the back for how much I did seem to be handling but today had been a bad day.

**Carlisle POV**

When I came home that night, Edward joined me in my library. "She passed out?" he asked? He saw the whole incident replay in my mind. "Jesus," he said softly when he saw her legs in my mind.

"Yes, I know. I'm surprised she only passed out and didn't throw up or scream at the sight. She didn't want to talk but I think seeing the extent of her leg injuries got to her. She is quite tough."

"Alice told us that she can't see her and that Bella only wants to see Alice tomorrow after school" Edward stated.

"Yes, but that is not all. I realized today that she barely has a scent and that I can barely hear her pulse. I'd like a second opinion, and if this is true, then there is a lot more that I would like to know about her."

Edward had gone to medical school a few decades ago and I could see the surprise on his face at my statement.

"Really? Well, Alice should be able to confirm the scent and pulse tomorrow. If it isn't just you, what do you think it suggests?"

"I have no idea, son."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 12**

_Disclaimer for all chapters: I do not own Twilight Saga. SM owns it. I do not intend to copy any of her ideas for my own. I only own the plot to this story. And I do not intend to copy any other author either. There are many stories out there and I have not been able to read all of them. _

_This story contains mention of physical and emotional abuse, strong language, etc. Do not read if you are uncomfortable with such topics. Enjoy and please review. _

_Also, just some info for my readers: thanks to all who are reading! As a first-time writer, I can tell you that this story is starting to have a very interesting and fun life of its own!_

**Edward POV**

"Tanya, I think you should head home today," I said.

Immediately, I could hear her objections in my mind.

I need you and I'll miss you too much. Why can't I stay here with Esme during the day so that we can _play_ at night?

"I need to help Carlisle with one of his patients."

What can you do about it?

"I did go to medical school, twice, remember? I don't know how exactly how I can help him, sweetheart, but I don't want you to feel neglected should he need my help. I expect we'll have a better sense of what is going on in two weeks", I said in my smoothest, voice. I didn't want her to know much about Bella at this point because I didn't want Tanya to over-react. It was too soon to know what threat, if any, this human might pose to our kind. Also, I knew from Tanya's thoughts that she loved it when I pitched my voice low and found it hard to resist me when I asked her things using it.

I knew none of my siblings would say anything more about Bella to Tanya, and I could tell from Tanya's thoughts that she hadn't thought about Bella since Carlisle talked about her briefly the other day. If I were being honest with myself, I would have to admit that it was rare that Tanya thought about much beyond herself and her needs.

Ooh, he called me sweetheart and his voice... her thoughts said. They quickly started turning to other _mature _things we could be doing in my bedroom besides talking, but strangely, I wasn't in the mood tonight.

"Honey, how about we go hunting, and I run with you the rest of the way to Denali. It would be nice to see my cousins for a short visit before I come back," I said using my deep voice again.

He sounds so sexy when he talks like that, Tanya thought. Yes, let's go hunting. I'm sure I can get him where I want him in the forest. Tanya started imagining me leaning against a tree while she kissed my chest and started trailing her kisses lower...

Tanya had been a succubus for years, seducing human men and then killing them, before she became a "vegetarian" vampire. She now ate only animals like the rest of us, but there was no denying that she was quite sexy and a skilled lover. She looked at my face and smirked, knowing that I was turned on by her thoughts.

"You're right, that would be fun. Let's go."

**Bella POV**

Six days. I had been awake from my coma for only 6 days. I pulled the sheets around my legs again and tucked them as best I could.

I felt anxious today so I fell back on an old habit. I decided to keep myself busy. I reached over and grabbed the phone next to my bed.

"Chief Swan, please."

"May I ask who is calling?"

"Bella Dwyer".

"Please hold."

"Bella, how are you?"

The smile in Charlie's voice made me smile too. "I'm good Charlie."

"What can I do for you today?"

"Charlie, do you have a phone number for Ben Cheney, Sr."

"Sure... hold on... here it is." I wrote down the number on the side of my paper water cup. I had found a pen last night but no paper.

"Anything else, Bella?"

"Yes. You and Carlisle mentioned that my Uncle James and his wife Victoria had come to see me. Do you know if they are still in town or where they are staying."

"I think they left town a few weeks ago, Bella, but I think they stayed at your house."

"Could they do that? I mean is that legal?"

Immediately picking up on the serious tone in my voice, Charlie turned into Chief Swan. "Anything you want to tell me, Bella?"

Taking a deep breath, I replied as honestly as I could, "No, I just don't like them very much. We're not close and we've never been close." I left out the fact that my intention was to cut off all ties with Phil's side of the family and never see them again, if I could. "I'm going to talk to Mr. Cheney about that today. I'm uncomfortable with the fact that they might have stayed at the house, to be honest, Chief."

Charlie couldn't remember me ever saying that much to him at one time, and he was brought up short by what I said. He paused and thought about what he should say.

"Well, they are family Bella and you were in a coma so they haven't broken any laws. At this point, they may be in the position to serve as your legal guardians, so the sooner you can sort out what you want with Mr. Cheney, it will probably be for the best."

"Thanks Charlie, I appreciate your help."

"My pleasure. How are you feeling otherwise?"

Ugh, I was hoping he wouldn't have asked that question. I smoothed my hand over the sheet covering my legs again. "I'm doing really good. Carlisle expects me to be discharged into the rehabilitation center very soon."

"Bella, that's wonderful news!"

"Thanks." I didn't want to linger on the phone anymore and have to lie more either, so I brought the conversation with Charlie to an end.

Looking at my cup, I dialed the number for Mr. Cheney's office. I was lucky; I got through to his receptionist and he could see me this afternoon. I remember that Alice Cullen was also planning to come by today after school. I hoped I hadn't double-booked.

Soon, it was lunchtime. I was glad that I had graduated from liquid to solid food. I took my time eating my lunch. One, it didn't taste that great, and two, I knew I had to eat in order to get stronger.

I pressed the button for the nurses' station. "Yes, Bella", the nurse replied.

"Can someone help me get into my wheelchair? I would like to go to the gift shop and look around."

Within a few minutes, I was strapped in my chair. I wrapped a blanket securely around my legs but made sure the blanket was clear of my chair's wheels. In the past 6 days, I had gotten a little stronger in my arms, and I could roll myself to the door of my room, but I still needed someone else to push my chair for me for longer distances. I thanked the nurse as she took me to the gift shop. I found a spiral notebook that cost 89 cents. I looked at the cashier and said, "Can I put this on my room tab?"

Before the cashier could answer, I heard a man's voice, say, "I got it." I looked up and saw the most gorgeous man I had ever seen, although upon closer inspection, he looked to be about my age. His eyes were topaz like Carlisle's and he was tall and lean with broad shoulders. He was wearing blue jeans and black Chucks and a black turtleneck. His voice flowed over me like silk and I couldn't stop staring at him. He was pale with red lips like Carlisle. His hair was short and brown and wind blown but with copper highlights. In the light of the store, it looked bronze. I wondered absentmindedly if he was an athlete. He looked strong and fit like soccer players do.

One I realized I was staring, I looked down and blushed. How embarrassing. This clearly must be one of Carlisle's sons. Adopted or not, they had common features that alerted me to the fact. He was different in the same way that Carlisle was.

I looked up and mumbled "thank you; I'll pay you back" as he handed the notebook to me. He stared at me for a second and then scowled.

Thanks a lot buddy, I thought to myself. You may be Carlisle's kid, but you definitely don't have his manners, I thought to myself. I recognized that I was no beauty but to look at me like I was a leper hurt my feelings.

I nodded to the nurse, who was practically drooling at this guy. I barely refrained myself from snapping my fingers to get her attention; I didn't want him to know how irritated I felt. I just wanted to go back to my room. I started pushing myself towards the door before she caught on, and said "excuse me." She resumed pushing me and I was back in my room and back in my bed shortly.

I wondered if Carlisle was trying to trick me. I had told him I only wanted to meet Alice today. What was one of his son's doing here? I was rattled. I had never found a boy "hot" before. There was no way that he could ever like somebody like me, I thought as I gave myself an important reality check. He surely had a girlfriend already, and I had... well, I was Frankenstein. End of story. Putting my thoughts about the boy into the back of my mind, I picked up my notebook and started jotting down a few questions that I wanted to be sure to ask Mr. Cheney.

What was the process for me to become independent and not need a guardian?

Could I somehow bar any of my relatives from being my guardian?

Could I bar my relatives from going into my house?

Could I sell my house?

Could I send friends over to my house to get some of my stuff?

How do I access the trust fund and life insurance policy?

Gosh, we had a lot to discuss. As I finished my list, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in."

"Bella? Hi, I'm Ben Cheney, Sr. It's nice to meet you."

I liked Mr. Cheney. He looked like an older version of Ben, and it was clear that he was smart and thorough. We made small talk for a few minutes, before I said, "I'd like to retain a lawyer. Both Dr. Cullen and Chief Swan recommended you highly."

This news surprised Mr. Cheney. He was very modest. "Well, thank you Bella. I'll have to thank Charlie and Carlisle too the next time I see them. Before we decide if I am the right attorney for you, let's talk about your concerns and see if my firm or I are the right people to help."

We talked for about 2 hours. Mr. Cheney asked me about "emancipation." This was the legal term for being younger than 18 and independent. We talked about my house, etc. and my concerns about my family. Mr. Cheney told me I was old enough to file a "Declaration for Emancipation, and he told me it would only cost $50 to file the paperwork. But, he cautioned me that while it was clear that I could probably take care of my financial affairs, he wasn't sure the Court would agree on my ability to manage my personal or social affairs, given my injuries and my recovery.

"I still want to try," I said. Maybe I could get someone to help vouch for me, and if I worked really hard at the rehabilitation center, I could show the Court, I could take care of myself. Lots of people in wheelchairs lived independently. I didn't need a guardian or oversight... shit, I had taken care of my "parents" since I was 10 years old.

Mr. Cheney went on to tell me that Uncle James would be notified of my petition as this was a step required by law. This may trigger him to get an attorney to try and fight for custody of me until I turned 18. My stomach turned at this thought, but I was determined.

"Okay, what else?"

"Your Uncle could win because the Judge, by law, will deny your petition, unless you can show that not granting you emancipation would be detrimental to your interests."

"You mean I have to show the Court that my Uncle or his interests in having custody of me would cause me harm?"

"Yes."

I blew out my breath from my mouth and my shoulders sagged. "It would. Look Mr. Cheney, I can't show or prove it to you now, but I know that my Uncle doesn't give a crap about me. Will you still help me?"

"There's more Bella. I want you be realistic with you about what this is going to take. It will also take at least two months, minimum, from the time you file, before a hearing date would be set."

"Anything else?"

"You wouldn't be able to sell your house until this process was complete. If you are not emancipated, then you will have to wait until you are 18. Once you file the petition, everything freezes until the Court decides. Your Uncle can't do anything with the house and neither can you. But I don't see any problem with you going to your house or if you granting permission to a friend to go into the house to get some of your things."

"What about the life insurance?"

"I can check into that. Since your mom left it to you, you may be able to access it now that your father is dead."

"So"... I started to speak.

"Bella, I think I can help you. Consider yourself my client. I'll send the paperwork authorizing me to be your attorney over tomorrow and don't worry about any fees right now. We'll have plenty of time to figure all that stuff out. I'll also send you the information we'll need for your emancipation petition. Some of that information may, in fact, be at your house.

"Thank you, Mr. Cheney." I was trying to hold back tears I was so grateful for the help.

He stood up and reached out and patted my hand awkwardly. "It's okay dear. I've heard good things about you from Ben and his girl, Angela. He paused for a minute, and then added, "I knew your father too, Bella. What he did sickens me, and I'll do what I can to help you set yourself on the right path."

I nodded, unable to speak my throat full. As he walked out of my hospital room, I quickly wiped the tears that had fallen from my cheeks. I took a deep breath and figured Alice would be here soon.

**Edward POV**

Crap, I didn't mean to run into Bella in the gift shop, but I had seen her as I entered the hospital lobby on my way up to meet with Carlisle. I had just returned from Denali and since I had missed school today anyway, I thought I would stop by the hospital and get an update. I had been preoccupied with this Bella situation since I had spoken to Carlisle last night.

She was even smaller and more petite in person than she was in Carlisle's memory. Her eyes were a warm, chocolate brown and her skin a beautiful pale cream color. I noticed that she was wearing a hospital gown, and that her short hair was a mahogany in color in person and kind of spiky, like Alice's. She had a blanket wrapped securely around her legs. She was trying to buy a notebook, and didn't even have a dollar on her. As these thoughts flitted through my head, I realized that Carlisle was right. I couldn't really smell her, and I barely heard her heartbeat. Then, as she stared at me, it hit me... I couldn't hear her thoughts. The cashier and nurse's thoughts were coming through loud and clear, but Bella's mind was completely silent. In over 100 years, she was the first person or vampire that I couldn't hear! Before I realized it, she was rolling herself towards the door urging her nurse to come with her. Was she scared of me? I wasn't sure why she was leaving so quickly. I had heard her thank me and mention something about paying me back, but that was it.

I surreptitiously followed her up to her room and while I was standing in the hallway, I saw an older gentleman in a suit and briefcase knock and enter her room.

I heard him introduce himself as Ben Cheney, Sr. Realizing that I wanted to eavesdrop, I went to Carlisle's office and grabbed his copy of the Medical Encyclopedia. I went back into the hallway and pulled a chair over near Bella's door, pretending to read. In reality, I was leaning my head back against the thin hospital walls and listening to their conversation. Alice joined me about an hour later.

It was clear from the conversation that Bella was very smart, and for whatever reason, she was determined not to be under her family's guardianship. It wasn't the first time I wondered about Bella's life. Alice and I both looked at each other sadly when we heard her practically beg Mr. Cheney to take on her case. We both stood quickly as we heard them wrapping up their meeting, and we headed to Carlisle's office. He still wasn't there. I returned his book to his shelves and then told Alice, "I can't hear her."

"What?" Alice exclaimed.

"I can't hear her thoughts; I accidently ran into her in the gift shop, and I can't hear her thoughts."

"Wow, this is big. Do you think she is a threat?"

"I don't know Alice, but for now I think you should stick with the plan and try to get to know her better."

Alice then left Carlisle's office and I sat down. I was going to update him when he got back.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 13**

_Disclaimer for all chapters: I do not own Twilight Saga. SM owns it. I do not intend to copy any of her ideas for my own. I only own the plot to this story. And I do not intend to copy any other author either. There are many stories out there and I have not been able to read all of them. _

_This story contains mention of physical and emotional abuse, strong language, etc. Do not read if you are uncomfortable with such topics. Enjoy and please review. _

_Also, a special note to my readers: thank you for reading!!! _

**Alice POV**

I was nervous. My family was counting on me to get to know this girl, but I felt blind. No matter what I did, I couldn't see her in my visions of the future. Edward had just told me that he couldn't hear her and I couldn't see her; I wondered if Jasper would be able to sense her feelings.

I stood in front of the door and straightened my skirt. I stood up straight and pulled myself up as tall as I could and then I knocked softly on the door.

"Come in."

At human speed, I pushed the door open and walked in. Bella was sitting up on her bed smoothing the hospital blanket around her legs. She looked up at me, while she kept smoothing and tucking, and offered me a shy smile.

"Hi, I'm Alice," I said walking over to her bed and reaching out my hand for her to shake it.

Bella shook my hand back, and said, "Hi, I'm Bella."

"Okay if I sit down?"

"Sure".

I took a seat in the chair next to Bella's bed. I realized a few things: (1) she really didn't have a scent which was odd for a human; (2) her heartbeat sounded a lot softer and dimmer than most humans to my ears... Bella's heart and pulse were like that of a house cat; and (3) last and most unusual of all, she didn't flinch or pull back when she shook my hand. She must have felt the cold, but if she did, she didn't indicate at all.

"So," I started, "this is a little awkward, isn't it?"

Bella smiled her small smile again. "Yea, a little." She paused and then added earnestly, "You don't have to be here on my account. I totally get that you're here because you don't want to disappoint Carlisle, I mean, your dad, but don't worry. I can cut my own hair; I've been doing it for years. You probably have better places to be than here with me," she said rapidly.

Bella was trying to get rid of me, but not because she was frightened. She was nervous because she thought I didn't want to be here; she thought I was uncomfortable. I smiled at that thought. She didn't know I was a vampire. It was so refreshing to be treated like a normal teenage girl.

"I call him Carlisle too," I answered.

"Really?"

"Yea. Since we're adopted... he did tell you that, didn't he? I asked. Bella nodded. "Well since we're all adopted, he and Esme wanted to make clear that they weren't replacing our parents. Carlisle and Esme are great though - best parents anyone could have," I added.

I could tell by Bella's nodding that she thought highly of Carlisle too.

"So what do you think of Forks?" Bella asked.

And that started our conversation. I chatted about my impressions Forks compared to the town where we had lived in Alaska. This was all typical cover story that each of us knew by heart. I talked about the teachers I liked and didn't and my impression of my classmates. Bella didn't chime in much on school. I thought she might have made some comments like, "me too", or "yea, she's a pain," but she didn't. She just watched me and listened, absent-mindedly smoothing the blanket over and over on her legs.

"I've been talking non-stop for the last half hour. Tell me about you, Bella."

Bella looked out the window for a moment. I could tell she was thinking. I couldn't remember a time when I missed my gift more. The anticipation of what she was going to say was almost unbearable, and then I realized that I hadn't felt anticipation in decades. I smiled. I really liked being with Bella. Her calm reminded me of Jasper, and while it was strange, it was also kind of cool to have to work for it around her.

"Well," she said, "there really isn't much to tell. I was born and raised here in Forks. I'm an only child. I've never been to Alaska - that sounds really cool. The farthest I've ever been is Port Angeles. I know... don't look at me like that," she told me chuckling when she saw the shocked look on my face. "My mom died a few years ago, and I lived with my dad. And the rest, well, you probably know from talking to Carlisle," she concluded, fidgeting still with the blanket on her legs.

"Yes, Carlisle did tell me what happened Bella. I'm so sorry. I don't know what else to say because I can't imagine what you are going through and don't want to insult with you a bunch of meaningless platitudes." I was looking right at Bella when I said this, and as I talked, I could see her looking back at me intensely. From experience, I could tell this was a big moment; she was deciding something.

She didn't rush to say anything when I finished talking. We sat in silence. She continued to look at me as if she were evaluating me, and I sat still just looking back at her. It was so hard not to act, but this moment was big, and I didn't want to blow it.

I felt relief flood through me when she said, "Thanks, Alice. "Sooo," she said dragging out the enunciation, "Carlisle says you're good at cutting hair?"

I was elated! It took all I had not to stand up, scream "Yes!", and do a fist pump at Bella's question. I wanted to be friends with Bella, and this was an important first step.

"Well, as a matter of act, I am, Ms. Dwyer," I responded in kind to her and then we both looked at each other and started giggling. After our giggles subsided, I reached into my bag and brought out several hair cut style magazines for short hair. As I laid them on Bella's lap on the bed, she asked, "What are these?"

"Haircut magazines. You can look through them and pick a style."

Bella lightly ran her fingers over the covers of the magazines but didn't pick any up. I looked at her face and saw that she was looking down at the magazines and was chewing on her bottom lip.

"Alice, this really isn't necessary. I just cut my hair short enough that someon..." she interrupted herself and continued, "so that it is too short for even me to grab. I've worn it like that for a long time. In fact, I can't remember when my hair was this long."

I assessed her hair thoughtfully, tapping my index finger on my lips. While I wanted her to grow her hair out, I recognized that Bella would have to make that choice when she was ready. As accustomed as I am to getting my way, I knew from talking to Carlisle that Bella getting to make her own decisions would be a big part of her physical recovery.

"You look really good in short hair, Bella. I can give you the cut you want. You should let me do it since you are still getting your strength back. If your arms tire out, then you may only be able to give yourself a half cut tonight, I told her smiling. You also have beautiful eyes. Have you ever had your eyebrows done?

In response, Bella arched one of her eyebrows, and said, "What?"

"Have you ever had your eyebrows waxed or tweezed?"

"No. Sounds painful."

"Well, it hurts a little bit, but not much and when done right, it can really flatter a girl's eyes. See mine?"

Bella stared at my face, taking in my eyebrows, eye makeup, and eye color.

"You do have beautiful eyes, Alice," she responded quietly.

Even though I knew I was beautiful because beauty was a characteristic of being a vampire, the way Bella said it made me feel genuinely pretty.

"Thank you! So, haircut and eyebrows in the bathroom?"

"Yes, but let me call the nurse because I can't get into my wheelchair on my own yet."

"No worries, Bella" I replied. You are so tiny, even I can lift you," I said. I really didn't want anyone coming in and disturbing the good vibe Bella and I had going now.

"Are you sure, Alice? You're like 3 inches shorter than me, Bella asked incredulous.

"Take my word for it. I'm stronger than I look."

I pulled Bella's wheel chair closer to her bed and then put my left arm under her knees and my right arm on her back. I lifted her up effortlessly and put her in her chair being cautious to go at human speed.

"See, no sweat," I said.

I wheeled Bella into the bathroom, and with my hair cutting scissors began cutting her hair.

"Alice, tell me about your family. Carlisle has told me everyone's names, that everyone is adopted, and that you, Jasper and Edward are juniors, and Emmet and Rosalie are seniors, but that is all."

"Well, let me start with Jasper," I said. "I doubt Carlisle told you this, but we're a couple." I was curious if Bella would be shocked or not.

Bella's body language didn't change; she just looked thoughtful. I added, "So are Rosalie and Emmet."

Bella, then asked, "So Edward is odd man out?" Surprised by the fact that she didn't seemed appalled by my family's unconventionality, I said, "no, he has a girlfriend, but she isn't part of our family. I mean she's not adopted. Her family lives in Denali, Alaska." I hope she didn't pick up my dislike for Tanya in my tone.

"Hmm... so when you say you and Jasper are a couple, are you just dating or is it something more? I was distracted by the thoughtfulness of Bella's question. "Well actually Bella, we're in love and we're married."

At this her eyebrows went up, but that was it as far as a physical reaction. "Really? Wow... that is kind of cool. How did you know for sure? I mean, you're my age Alice... don't you feel too young to make that kind of commitment?"

Now, I was starting to feel a little uncomfortable. I sure wished Edward or Carlisle was here. They were much better at getting out of difficult conversations than I was. So, I went for a cop-out line that I hope would be enough to satisfy Bella for now..."well, I don't know what to say Bella, when you know you just know."

Bella nodded her head in understanding. I didn't know if she was doing that to make me feel comfortable or if she was doing that because she really agreed.

"So Carlisle and Esme let you get married?"

"Yes; we're not related, so there is nothing illegal about it." I didn't mean to sound defensive, but I realized that I did.

"Alice, I'm sorry. I hope my question didn't offend you," Bella cried out quickly. She turned her wheelchair to face me. "Really, I'm sorry. It's just so interesting to me, and to be honest, I like that fact that your family is so ... original, Alice. The little I know of Carlisle and now you Alice, I can't say I am surprised. You both seem so cosmopolitan. I think it is great that you found your .... I don't know what the right term is... your life partner, I guess." Bella stopped talking.

"Bella, you are very sweet. You didn't offend me. I was afraid that our, what term did you use, that our "originality" was making you uncomfortable. And, Jasper and I prefer the term "mates." So, let's get started on your eyebrows. No talking. I don't want to mess up," I stated firmly.

Bella looked at me nervously as I spun her chair back to face the bathroom mirror. "Just kidding, Bella, jeez."

She gave me a genuine smile which lit up her face when I said that. In about 5 minutes I was all done. I brushed the loose hairs of Bella's face and neck and said, "Voila!"

Bella examined her appearance in the mirror and smiled again. "Thanks Alice. Carlisle was right. You are an expert at hair-cutting."

"Flattery will get you everywhere, my dear," I jokingly replied. I wheeled Bella back to her bed, and quickly picked her up from her chair and settled her back in her bed. I looked at my watch and realized that I had been with Bella for almost two hours and from the sounds in the hallway, it sounded like the staff where coming through with dinner trays.

"Well, Bella, I better be going. I had a wonderful time today."

"I had a great time too, Alice. Thank you for coming and for the haircut and eyebrow... whatever," she said.

"Eyebrow care or eyebrow upkeep, Bella."

"Riighht," she said, slowly enunciating the word.

Laughing, I said, "Bella, how about I visit tomorrow and bring Jasper and Edward by to meet you?"

Bella stiffened and took a deep breath, and asked in an uncertain voice, "How about Rosalie first?" I looked at her bewildered by her request.

Bella quickly added, "Look Alice, Im sure Jasper is awesome. I mean how couldn't he be? You're married to him. But, even with the great haircut and eyebrow care, I'm not comfortable having guys see me right now, any guys. Crap, I don't even have my own clothes here." Bella sounded distraught and near tears when she said this.

I felt so stupid...of course Bella was shy about her appearance. She was practically covered in wounds from head to toe and all she had to wear were hospital gowns. I was so insensitive!

Thinking quickly and wanting to make this better, I said, "Bella, I'm sure I covered how much I love shopping when we talked earlier, right?"

Bella nodded.

"Well, how about I shop for you?"

Bella didn't hesitate a second before answering. "No."

"But Bella," I started to go into my Alice always gets her way voice, "I love to shop. It would be no problem..."

"Alice, I said no."

Startled by Bella's tone, I stopped speaking immediately. As I watched, Bella closed her eyes and took a deep breath again.

"I'm sorry Alice. I don't mean to snap at you. Let me finish," she said waving her arm at me as I started to protest. "I just would rather have my stuff. I know I'm not making much sense, but I woke up just a week ago in a strange place and learned that I had lost four months of my life. And if that is not bad enough, I learned that my life won't ever be the same. While it's not all bad news, it's a lot to take in, you know? I miss my stuff, my things. I don't want new things right now. I want my things." I couldn't tell if Bella was pleading with me or the universe, but I totally understood what Bella meant.

Every time we moved, I made sure that Jasper's and my bedroom suite always moved with us because it was "our" bedroom; the key symbol of our life together; on good days and on bad days, our bedroom was our haven.

"I understand Bella. How can I help?"

Bella looked out the window again, and her hands were again absent-mindedly smoothing the blanket over her legs. After a few minutes, she looked back at me and asked, "Would you mind going to my house and getting some of my things?"


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 14**

_Disclaimer for all chapters: I do not own Twilight Saga. SM owns it. I do not intend to copy any of her ideas for my own. I only own the plot to this story. And I do not intend to copy any other author either. There are many stories out there and I have not been able to read all of them. _

_This story contains mention of physical and emotional abuse, strong language, etc. Do not read if you are uncomfortable with such topics. Enjoy and please review. _

_Also, a special note to my readers: thank you for reading. Sorry for taking so long to update. It took me several tries to get this chapter where I wanted it. I will try to update once next week. _

**Edward POV**

Alice had been jubilant after her conversation with Bella. She had gained Bella's trust. Alice had not only been invited back to see Bella, but Bella had also asked Alice if she could go by the house to get her belongings.

Alice had foreseen that everything would go well on Saturday when Emmet, Rosalie, Jasper, she and I went to the Dwyer house. There were going to be no issues with Mr. Cheney. She called Mr. Cheney that night and arranged for us to meet him at the house at 8:30 a.m. Since he was now Bella's lawyer, he had secured a key to her house and was going to join us in order to find some of the legal documents Bella needed, like her birth certificate.

Alice also planned that we would take Emmet's jeep and my Volvo since we don't know how much stuff she had. Bella had given Alice a list of the items she wanted, and Alice put some empty boxes from our basement into Emmet's jeep.

The next morning, we were all feeling excited on the trip over to Bella's house. For vampires, our lives could be awfully routine as we worked to ensure our secret. Getting involved in the life of someone who was not a vampire was highly unusual for us.

The trip to the house was uneventful, just as Alice had predicted.

Bella's house was a nondescript, slightly dilapidated two-story American four square house. The front yard wasn't very big, but I noticed that someone in the neighborhood must be cutting the grass occasionally as it was not overgrown, but the shrubs and bushes in the front of the house badly needed trimming. There were no cars in the driveway. I made a note to bring that to Mr. Cheney's attention if he didn't notice himself.

When we arrived, Alice went up and greeted Mr. Cheney first. Reading his mind, I knew that he was dazzled by our looks, but he was also impressed that our family was being so helpful to Bella. He thought very highly of Carlisle as a doctor and now he thought Carlisle must be a great father to motivate teenagers to help out a girl that they didn't even know. Jasper was throwing calm feelings around to make sure that Mr. Cheney was comfortable.

We joined Alice at the front door. As we entered the house, we detected a few different human scents. Most were old and faded; however a few were fresh. Jasper was going to check the parents' room to see if one of the scents was Bella's dad from the clothes in the closet. Emmet was going to look around all the rooms on the ground floor to see what he could find, and Rosalie would stay with Mr. Cheney and help him search for the legal papers he was seeking. Alice and I were going to go upstairs with Jasper to pack Bella's things and look around her room.

"So, Mr. Cheney," Rosalie started, "has there been anyone in the house since the night of the incident?"

"Well, Rosalie, I don't know for sure, but it is possible that Bella's Uncle James and Aunt Victoria stayed here".... Mr. Cheney went on to talk about his recent conversation with Chief Swan.

As we made our way upstairs, we figured the newer scents must belong to Bella's relatives. When Alice and I got to Bella's room, I entered first.

Bella's room was stark. There was nothing hanging on the dull cream walls. No posters or framed photos. Bella didn't have any photos on her dresser either. I noticed she didn't seem to have any CDs or DVDS and I didn't see a laptop or I-Pod on her list. She had a full size bed by the one window in the room, a night stand with a lamp on it next to the bed with a radio alarm clock, a dresser for clothes, a closest and a desk. The bed was unmade and items were strewn all around the room like there had been a fight.

"No one has cleaned up since that night."

I nodded in agreement at Alice's statement. We both went to the bed and picked up the sheets and comforter. We smelled the dried blood on the sheets and looked at one another in silence. We could tell it was blood from two different people. One scent was very familiar… it was the same as the strong scent throughout the house that I was starting to assume belonged to Bella's dad. I would have to ask Jasper. The other scent was very faint, but very appealing. I could feel the venom gather in my throat. My physical reaction surprised me as I swallowed.

I walked closer to the night stand and saw a knife. It was very sharp, and I could smell old blood on it. This scent was entirely different than the blood on the sheets.

Using Bella's list and instructions, Alice kneeled on the floor next to the bed and within seconds lifted a floor board. Underneath the floor board was a small cubby hole. Inside the cubby hole were some books, an antique silver hair piece, and an envelope. When Alice looked in the envelope, we saw that it had cash in it. We emptied the cubby hole and replaced the floor boards.

I held the items from the cubby hole while Alice threw and smoothed the comforter on Bella's bed. The books were well worn. One was a copy of "Pride and Prejudice" and the other was "Wuthering Heights." There were some photos in between the pages of "Pride and Prejudice. I held off looking at the photos because Alice had finished making the bed a suitable staging area for us to pack. I set the items on the bed and turned to help Alice with the clothes from the closet and the dresser.

Alice went over to the closet and gasped when she opened the doors; there closet was mostly empty. All that was hanging in there were a few hoodies and what appeared to be an extra large jean jacket. I picked up the two pairs of chucks on the floor and set them on the bed.

Alice then turned to the dresser and at vampire speed, opened and dumped the items in each dresser drawer on the bed and put the drawers back in the dresser. Then she stood next to me and called out items on the list for me to fold and put in the box. Alice checked items off as I folded and packed. We were done in about two minutes. Everything Bella owned was black, including her underwear, and her clothes consisted of t-shirts, jeans, hoodies, fleece pullovers, sweats, and a few pairs of socks and shorts.

I checked the list in Alice's hand and said, "We're missing her running shoes, and wallet. "Right here," Alice replied as she held up a grungy, black, backpack. She opened the backpack, took a whiff, and then said, "Ugh… we need to wash this stuff," referring to Bella's running clothes. Alice also found a pack of cigarettes and a lighter in the backpack, as well as some hairbrush and some hair cutting scissors.

I checked off the last item on the list when I saw Bella's collection of comic books on her desk. I put those in the box too. All of Bella's belongings fit in one box.

Without having to work at human speed, we had been in her room maybe 10 minutes tops. As I looked around one last time, I noticed with my heightened vision that there were scratch marks in a pattern on the floor of Bella's room.

"Alice, can you stand over by the bed for a minute," I asked. I closed the door to Bella's room, and then moved the furniture following the scratch pattern on the floor: the dresser first, then the desk, then the bed. I couldn't figure it out so I put everything back and called out to Jasper... "Hey Jasper, can you give us a hand in here?"

Jasper quickly joined us. "Her father was in here; the stronger smell, that's him. That scent is all over his belongings in the master bedroom. I didn't find anything else except a bunch of Alka-Seltzer and empty beer cans and liquor bottles."

"Alice, what's wrong?" Jasper asked. He could feel anger and tension radiating off her. "Not now, honey. We'll all talk when we get home."

I motioned for Jasper to come farther into the room with us and shut the door.

"Jasper, I think she moved the furniture in front of her door often from the marks in the floor," I said, "but I don't know how it would work if...."

"I got it," Jasper interrupted. He followed the scratch patterns and moved the furniture just like I had. He then went over to the wall with the window next to the bed. He sat on the floor with his back against the wall and his head under the windows and put his feet on the posts. "If someone were trying to get in, I would brace myself here to keep the furniture in place and if that didn't work, I could get out of the window."

I got a sick feeling in my stomach. Jasper was absolutely right.

Jasper got up and opened the window, and Alice and I came and stood next to him. We looked out the window and realized that it was pretty easy to climb out the window to the roof. Alice, being the smallest, climbed out and was back in a flash. She opened her hand. "Look, cigarette butts. I think Bella spent a lot of time out there." Alice went over to the trash can and threw the butts away.

Alice started thinking about the theme show to Gilligan's Island. When she saw the questioning look on my face, she said, "It makes me feel better. I just want to get out of here now. We will talk more when we are home." I picked up the box, as Alice grabbed Jasper hand. I followed them out of Bella's room and down the stairs.

As I reached the last step, Rosalie saw me carrying one box, raised an eyebrow and asked, "That's it?" Alice replied, "Yes it is."

"Do we have everything we need?" Jasper asked innocently. He was anxious to get Alice home because she could feel her distress at being in Bella's house. We all nodded at each other, and we waited for Mr. Cheney to reply.

"Emmet and Rosalie, thank you for helping me locate these documents for Bella. I think I have everything I need. Did we turn out all the lights?" Mr. Cheney asked.

Jasper nodded affirmatively. "Okay then, let's go," Mr. Cheney said. He let us out first and came out last, pulling the door shut behind him and locking the house.

"Mr. Cheney?"

"Yes Edward."

"There are no cars in the driveway. Should there be?"

"Hmm, I hadn't noticed that. Thanks Edward. I'll look into it."

We said goodbye to Mr. Cheney, got in our cars and drove straight back to our house. Alice was still blocking her thoughts, and Jasper, Emmet and Rosalie were really curious to know what we had found out.

We congregated in the living room, joining Carlisle and Esme who were waiting for us. Carlisle had gone in for morning rounds as expected, while Esme worked out in her garden. We wanted our family activity today to be as normal as possible.

"How is she today?" Alice asked.

"She's good and looking forward to seeing you and Rosalie later today" Carlisle responded. "She's also excited to have her belongings." He smiled.

"Tell us how it went at her house today," Esme instructed.

We all looked at each other not sure where to begin. "Start with the good news first," Esme advised.

Emmet and Rosalie looked at each other, and Rosalie replied. "We helped Mr. Cheney find the legal documents he was seeking. We were able to keep him occupied while Jasper, Alice and Edward searched around upstairs. Nothing seemed out of order. The house was a mess. I think Bella's dad was a drinker. There were empty beer cans and liquor bottles all over. From the freshness of the scents in the house, it does seem that Bella's Uncle James and Aunt Victoria have been at the house recently, compared to the scent of Bella's father."

"That sounds like good news," Carlisle said.

"Well, the rest of what we have to share isn't so great," Jasper replied. From his thoughts, I could tell he was feeling distress from Alice and me.

"It was terrible," Alice said sadly. "It is hard for me to talk about." The mood in the room shifted immediately.

"All of her stuff fit into one box. It's all black; it's all worn; she doesn't own any skirts, dresses, sweaters or nice shirts. She doesn't have any jewelry, CDs, DVDs, make-up. We found scissors in her backpack. I thought she was kidding when she told me she cut her own hair, but no, she carried her scissors around with her. And, do you want to know what her beloved belongings are?"

"Here. I'll show you - two ratty books, some photos, a silver hair piece, and a $500 in cash," Alice said as she took each item out of the box and laid it on the floor near her. "She was hiding these things in a cubbyhole underneath a floor board in her room." Alice stopped talking. I looked at her, but she shook her head no. In her mind she said to me, "I can't talk anymore right now." So I continued.

"Her room was spartan; the walls were bare. Jasper figured out that Bella barricaded herself in her room often." Esme, Rosalie, Emmet and Carlisle all gasped.

"She moved the furniture in her bedroom in front of the bedroom door and anchored herself between the wall and the furniture so any efforts to push the door and furniture would be unsuccessful."

"She was very smart," Jasper added. "She designed the barricade in such a way that if it failed, she could get out of the house through her window."

"Oh poor girl," Esme cried. "To have to live like that. I can't imagine how scared she must have been."

I waited a minute and then continued. "Also, it was clear that no one had been in her room to clean up since the night of her attack. It appears her attack started in that room, Carlisle. Alice and I detected blood from Bella's dad and blood from what we think is Bella's on and near her bed, but it is hard to know since her room was pretty-much scent free, like she is to us now."

"Do you think she was raped," Rosalie asked?

"I don't know," I replied and looked at Carlisle. He shook his head. "I don't know either. Her injuries were so severe the night she showed up in the ER. Dammit, I didn't think of doing a rape kit!" he said angrily.

Jasper sent calm waves to all of us in the room.

"Carlisle, she was dying. You saved her life and you knew her father was dead. There would be no need to do a rape kit unless he lived. If he did rape her, we can be grateful that she isn't pregnant. Has she told you what she remembers of that night?" I asked.

"I don't know if she remembers or not, but she refused to talk about her family life with me and Chief Swan. She said it didn't matter since Phil was dead."

We sat quietly as we took this information in. Only Bella could tell us what happened, and she wasn't talking. I didn't know whether to feel frustrated at Bella, this human girl I hardly knew, for being stubborn, or to feel admiration for her, for being strong.

"There's more." My family members looked at me warily. I agreed with their thoughts, it was hard to believe that there was more.

"It seems that Bella carried a knife with her and she may have used it a few days before her dad attacked her; I smelled unfamiliar blood on it."

"So what you are saying is that she had to barricade herself in her room like an animal and carry a weapon to protect herself from her father?" Rosalie asked, outrage evidence in her tone.

"Yes, I suppose we are," I replied. "From what I heard in Angela Webber's thoughts the other day, Bella was isolated. And from what Alice and I heard yesterday at the hospital when Bella and Mr. Cheney were talking, Bella can't stand her own relatives."

Carlisle stood. "I want to thank you for going to the Dwyer house today. I'm deeply disturbed by what you have shared." He walked over towards the window and looked out. Esme stood and joined him, putting her arm across his shoulder to comfort him.

Emmet spoke. "So, what do we do next?"

Carlisle turned to face Emmet. "What do you mean, son?"

"I mean, what do we do next? I'm not going to sit here and let that girl, human or not", he added, "continue to fend for herself. What kind of person treats their kid like that? I'm glad her father is dead, otherwise, I would've left to go kill him myself. I think we should help her."

"Me too," Alice chimed in.

Rosalie growled; Rosalie had been raped, beaten, and left for dead by her fiancé Royce King before Carlisle found her and changed her. But, Rosalie was also cautious.

"I think all of you here know how I feel about abusers. However," Rosalie added, "we just moved here and our plan is to be able to stay here for a few years. Bella is human. We need to be mindful of protecting ourselves. We would be risking a great deal to help her."

"I agree with Rosalie," I added. "This girl seems harmless but so far, none of our gifts work on her."

Alice said, "Edward, after today, I'm convinced that Bella is not a threat to us. In fact, I've been thinking a lot about this since Bella first came into our lives, and based on the information we gleaned from her house today, I have a theory.

Alice had the rapt attention of all of us now.

"Carlisle, decisions, thoughts and emotions originate in the mind, yes?" Alice asked.

Carlisle pondered this question, and then said, "I'm not a neuroscientist, but thoughts and decisions definitely occur in the brain. And emotions, well, yes those too, on a conscious and unconscious level."

"Well, what if Bella's latent gift is that she can block or shield her mind or what if her coma changed her brain? All of our gifts depend on the mind. Edward cannot hear her thoughts, I cannot see decisions she makes and thus I cannot see the future, and even though Jasper hasn't met her yet, I bet he cannot sense or impact her feelings. When Jasper throws calm at us, yes, he impacts our physiological state but also our mental one."

Alice was a genius.

"But what about what we learned today informed your theory?" I asked.

"Well, Edward, when I met Bella yesterday, I met a girl that is perfectly comfortable being in the background. Everything about her says "ignore me." You saw her as a loner in Angela's memories."

"I agree with that, Carlisle added quickly. I think you are on to something, sweetie."

Alice smiled warmly at Carlisle.

"And seeing her clothes, or lack thereof today, they are like a uniform. She owns nothing that will draw attention to her. What Jasper, Edward and I saw today shocks me, but at the same time, I'm amazed at how brave Bella must be. From what all of us have speculated today, Bella has been living a hellish life for several years now, and yet, she figured out ways to survive."

"What about her scent?" Rosalie asked. "Neither Carlisle, Edward nor you can smell her or barely hear her pulse."

"Well, that's it, don't you see?" Alice said excitedly as she started to jump up and down with excitement.

"No, Alice, you've lost me, Emmet said.

"Us, really." Jasper added.

"She's had to cope for so long and maybe it is from her coma too, but I think her shield has extended to cover her body too. Obviously, Bella can be physically hurt, but if her mental shield extends over her body in some way, then she becomes that much more invisible. It's protecting her, maybe not so much from humans, but it does help protect her from us. If she were outside in the bushes right now, none of us would know it. "

We sat in stunned silence as we took in Alice's theory and evidence. It made a lot of sense but still I had lingering doubts.

"Carlisle, what do you think?" I asked.

"Well, Alice, I'm proud of you. I think you may be on to something. Whether her shield has extended or is even permanent, I have no way of knowing. If we get to know Bella better, we may be able to arrange for her to meet Eleazer…his gift is identifying the gifts of others. But I guess for now, it really isn't that important. I think what is important now," Carlisle added "is that we figure out how to help Bella."

"I agree," Esme said. "Us too," Alice chimed in for her and Jasper. "I'm in," said Emmet.

Our family waited for Rosalie and I to speak. Rosalie went first.

"I'm scared about what this might mean for us, but I agree, we should help her." A huge smile broke out on Alice's face.

My turn. She was such an enigma to me. Weak but strong. Silent, and what about her smell? I still didn't know what my physical reaction to her stale scent meant. But, overriding my concerns was the fact that I felt sick at the thought of the kind of harm her father probably did to her. When I fed off humans, Phil Dwyer was the kind of person I killed.

In that moment, I made a decision. Bella now had me and my family to protect her.

Alice looked at me, her eyes shining bright with happiness. "Damn right, Edward," she said.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 15**

_Disclaimer for all chapters: I do not own Twilight Saga. SM owns it. I do not intend to copy any of her ideas for my own. I only own the plot to this story. And I do not intend to copy any other author either. There are many stories out there and I have not been able to read all of them. _

_This story contains mention of physical and emotional abuse, strong language, etc. Do not read if you are uncomfortable with such topics. Enjoy and please review. _

_Also, a special note to my readers: thank you for reading. Sorry for taking so long to update. It took me several tries to get this chapter where I wanted it. I will try to update once next week. _

Up, five, pause, exhale and down; up, four, pause, exhale and down; up, three pause, exhale and down; up, two pause, exhale and down; and up, one pause, exhale and down. As I finished counting, I lowered the barbells slowly and leaned back on the exercise bench to catch my breath. Sweat was dripping down my face and neck. I had been working on my upper body strength for a few hours now, and I was sore and tired. My exhaustion was a combination of Riley, my physical therapist, being a bastard, and me being determined to get stronger.

I could hardly believe that it was only my second week in the rehabilitation center. I had learned so much already. I could transfer in and out of my chair from a bed and toilet, if the bathroom was handicapped accessible. I still hadn't been fitted with my permanent chair, but I was getting better at maneuvering the one I had. I was kidding about Riley, mostly. He was a young guy, tall with blondish hair. He didn't look like a workout buff or anything, but mentally, he was tough. He didn't take any excuses from me as to why I could or could not do something he asked. His job was his mission - to get people better. The hardest thing about learning to work with Riley was that when I expressed on the first day that I didn't like being touched, he looked at me, and then looked around the workout room at the rehabilitation center, and said, "Do you see anyone else who is going to help you get better?" I had to admit he was right. Forks Rehabilitation Center was under funded and under staffed. I concealed my discomfort at first, but then I came to appreciate the fact that to Riley, I was just a body, like any other, and to Riley, with the right training, the body could recover. On the plus side, if I was willing to stay in the workout room longer than the one hour per day Riley was designated to work with me, he didn't care. He helped me stretch every morning and taught me stretches that I was to do on my own throughout the day. He taught me strength training, how to use my chair and accomplish activities of daily living on my own without the ability to walk. He didn't ask me what my goal was, and I was glad. I don't know what I would do if Riley said that there was no way that I would ever walk, let alone, run again.

"Dwyer," Riley called out, "enough with the weights. You won't be able to lift your arms tomorrow if you keep that up. Get on the mat and put your legs up like I showed you yesterday." I transferred myself back to my chair, and wheeled over to the exercise mat on the floor. Just yesterday, Riley started teaching me how to get in and out of my chair from the ground. It was tough. Once on the ground, I would drag myself over to the wall, flip on my back, and try to lift my legs with my arms to place my legs on the wall. This was good for helping reduce the swelling in my legs and feet, so I was to do this for a half-hour each day.

I was glad to no longer be in the hospital. When I was discharged from the hospital, Carlisle had helped me get a single room at the rehabilitation center so I didn't have a roommate. The Cullens. I was so grateful that they were in my life. They had helped me so much. As I held my legs up, I thought back on the last few weeks.

When Alice came with my stuff, she brought not only Rose with her, but also Carlisle's wife Esme. Like the other Cullens I had met, Esme and Rosalie had golden eyes too. My jaw dropped open the first time I saw Rosalie; I swore that she was from Paradise Island. Seeing my expression, Rosalie smirked, stuck out her hand, and said, "Hi, I'm Rosalie." Instead of replying, 'I'm Bella," I said, "You are stunning." Rosalie still kidded me about it. Esme, on the other hand, immediately made me miss my mom. She was unnaturally beautiful, just like the other Cullens I had seen, but she watched me so intently and would occasionally rub my hand or adjust my blankets when we were talking that I felt nurtured. It had been a long time since I felt that.

I was overjoyed to receive my clothes and stuff. I didn't cry but a few tears did run down my cheeks which Esme gently wiped away. I noted that her touch was cold too, but it didn't matter to me anymore. I didn't have much, but it seemed I had the Cullens on my side, and well, I needed them. We all talked while Alice put my stuff away in the small hospital closet. She and Rosalie helped me change into a t-shirt and sweatpants, and apparently, the smile on my face could have lit up all of Las Vegas, at least that's what Carlisle said when he walked in.

Shortly after that day, Rosalie brought Emmett to meet me. Emmet was hilarious! I wasn't one who laughed much but when I saw the man-mountain next to his mate Wonder Woman, I could barely stop laughing. Emmet had short brown hair and he was a big as a bear. When I explained that it was like seeing Ben Grimm with Wonder Woman, they both looked at me with confused expressions. Apparently neither were comic book fans, but the next time they came to see me, they told me that Edward had explained my comment to them. He apparently thought it was hilarious and they were good sports about it. Emmett liked to rub my head because he said my buzz-like cut felt like peach fuzz. Never in my life had anyone expressed this kind of casual affection towards me. It was nice. When Alice brought Jasper by, I thought I was meeting someone in the armed forces. He had that air about him, and when I mentioned that to them, they both looked at each other with a surprised expression, and then Jasper looked at me and smiled. He said that he wasn't in the armed forces but that Carlisle and Esme had helped him research his birth family once, and they discovered that even though he didn't have any living members of his family now, many members of prior generations of his family had been in the military. I really liked Jasper; he had a very calm and collected demeanor, and even though he was quiet, I could tell that he was aware of what was going on around him. He made me feel more normal because I did that. I figured he and Alice were a classic case of opposites because Jasper was as calm as Alice was active. Their energy balanced each other's perfectly.

I hadn't met Edward yet. I asked about him once, but all Alice would say is that Edward was busy. I don't know why but it was important to me that I meet him. I was afraid that if he didn't like me then the rest of the Cullens would realize their mistake and not like me either. I still didn't get why the Cullens were being so wonderful to me, but I didn't want it to stop. Not wanting to dwell on my fear, I focused instead on my legal emancipation quest. Mr. Cheney had filed my paperwork with the court and had sent a copy to Uncle James. I was nervous how Uncle James would react.

Mr. Cheney came to meet with me after filing my court papers. We talked about my case some more. The other night while I stayed up watching TV instead of sleeping and having nightmares, it occurred to me that it was the first week of December already. I had been 17 years old for two and half months already. "Mr. Cheney, I'll be 18 in about ten months. Do you think my case will be resolved in that time?"

"I've put in an order to expedite your case, Bella."

I took a deep breath. I had had this crazy idea, and I felt compelled to run it by Mr. Cheney. "Mr. Cheney…what if I found someone else to be my legal guardian until I turned 18? Would that be allowed?"

"Hmm," Mr. Cheney replied. "I'll look into it. Who did you have in mind?"

"Oh, no one really. Just wondering," I replied.

"Bella, I do have some other news though. I'm sorry to say that your father, as your legal guardian, had access to the life insurance money that your mother left you. I've looked into the bank accounts and other assets that are now yours, and it appears that since her death and the funds were issued, he spent a lot of the money. Your ownership of the house is still secure though."

I really wanted to feel surprised, dismayed even. Instead, it felt inevitable. Phil used mom's money for me. Of course.

"Thanks for letting me know Mr. Cheney. I can't say I'm surprised. My dad, well my dad...." I didn't know what else to say.

Mr. Cheney contemplated me for a moment. "Bella, you don't have to explain anything to me. You are a remarkable young woman," he said smiling, getting up to go. "I'll be in touch Bella when I have some news."

"Dwyer, take your legs down now, and wrap it up for the day," Riley shouted at me. Breaking out of my thoughts, I inched and scooted until my legs and I were lying flat on the mat. After finishing my stretches, I pulled myself back into my chair, and wheeled myself towards my room. It was fun zipping down the wide, clear hallway and feeling the breeze that my momentum generated. It wasn't the same as running, but it felt good. As I passed by the clock in the hall, I was surprised to see that it was already 5:30 p.m. and dark outside. I was tired and hungry, but I needed a shower first.

I turned into my room and froze in fear. Felix was standing by the window with his back to me. But before I could back-up and head to the nurse's station, he turned and walked over quickly behind my chair and pushed me into my room and shut my door. "Hello Bella."

"What the fuck are you doing here Felix?" I asked infusing my voice with as much anger and venom as I could. It was imperative that he not sense my fear.

"I just came by to see you, sugar. I wanted to express my condolences at the loss of your dearly beloved father, but somehow I think that if you could, you'd be dancing on his grave... wouldn't you sweetheart?" As he said that Felix leaned down towards my ear and I felt his hot breath on my neck. I was disgusted by him and without thinking, I rolled my chair back and ran my wheels right over both is feet and then shot forward and turned around. Felix screamed in pain from the weight of me and my chair running over his feet twice. I hoped I had broken the fuckers.

I was panting, looking around the room trying to figure out how I was going to get out of this room. Felix was bent over and breathing heavily too, but then he slowly stood up. "You little bitch. You still need someone to show you some manners, don't you?" he said as he approached me methodically. I sat up straight in my chair and yelled, "Fuck you, asshole." Felix swung his right arm and he slapped me hard on the cheek. I could feel blood pooling in my mouth as I held my head down, my hand to my cheek and my eyes closed in pain.

Suddenly, my door crashed open and when I looked up, the bronze-haired boy I'd seen a few weeks ago in the hospital gift shop had Felix in a chokehold, from behind. It must be Edward.

"Sir, I think you need to apologize to Ms. Dwyer," he said. Felix struggled helplessly against the hold Edward had on him. Edward must have tightened his hold because I heard Felix gasp and say "fuck." "Apologize". As I looked at Edward his eyes were black and his body rigid in anger. I was afraid for Felix.

"Just let him go. He's not worth it," I said quietly. Edward looked at me and started to say, "But, he hit..." I interrupted him and said, "He is not worth it. Even if he did apologize it wouldn't mean anything. He's scum."

Edward nodded in agreement and turned with Felix towards the door. As he let go of Felix,, he threw him to the floor. "Stay away from her. This is the only warning you will get," Edward said.

Felix hustled clumsily to his feet and yelled at both of us while simultaneously backing away, "This isn't over!"

I exhaled loudly bringing Edward's attention back to me. In a flash, he was kneeling in front of my and gently grabbed the hand on my cheek. "Are you okay?" he asked softly.

Where his hand was touching mine, I felt a charge go between us. Surprised, I looked into his eyes and they were no longer black but a beautiful topaz again. His gaze was so intense that I shut my eyes. I also removed my hand and let Edward's hand cradle my cheek. His cold hand felt so refreshing that I leaned my cheek into it for a moment. I inhaled deeply, taking in Edward's intoxicating scent. I was feeling a bit light-headed when I opened my eyes.

"Yes, I'm okay. I'm just pissed that I don't weigh enough to have broken his feet," I said seriously.

Edward looked at me blankly for a moment, then a brilliant smile broke out on his face and he laughed. He gently removed his hand from my cheek.

"Forgive my manners," he said after he stopped laughing. I'm Edward Cullen" he said holding his hand out.

"Bella Dwyer", I replied shaking his hand. I felt the electric charge again when we touched again. "Sorry, it must be static electricity", I said.

"Yes, that must be it," Edward replied, standing and running his hand through his hair.

"You have great timing by the way," I said. "Thank you. Felix isn't a very nice guy."

"How do you know him?" Edward asked.

"Drinking buddy of my dad's."

"If he comes around you again, please let me or one of my family members know. I think..." Edward paused as if he was choosing his words, "I think he means to harm you. I'm going to stay with you and have Carlisle come over and check you out, okay?" he called out to me, while he pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and flipped it open.

"That's fine," I replied. I was wheeling over to my bathroom and reached up and filled a Dixie cup with water. I drank the water swishing it in my and then spit out a mouthful of blood. I rinsed again and then watched as I let the water flow to clean out the sink.

When I turned around, Edward was standing with his back to me, frozen. He had his cell phone to his ear, and I could hear Carlisle's voice calling out, "Edward... Edward."

"Hey, I think you should answer your dad."

Edward seemed to take a breath and finally said, "Carlisle, someone named Felix attacked Bella. She seems okay, but I'd like you to come check her out. I'll be here until you arrive." I couldn't tell what Carlisle said but I figured he was coming over when Edward hung up.

"Edward," I called out still in the bathroom doorway, "I need to shower. Can you toss me some clean clothes?"

"Umm, sure," he replied. "What do you need?"

"Some clean sweatpants and a t-shirt; they're in the top drawer of the dresser." I needed a clean bra and panties too, but there was no way I was going to ask him to hand me those items.

He handed me the clothes quickly and a wheeled myself backwards into the bathroom, shutting and locking the door. I undressed and transferred into the shower chair quickly and turned on the hot water. The hot water and steam felt so relaxing. After a few minutes of enjoying the hot water relax my tight muscles, I showered. One benefit of super short-hair, I thought, as I toweled off and dressed quickly, no dry time. I could tell my cheek was starting to bruise. I should ice it.

I went back into to my room, and Edward was sitting on the chair by the window. He looked up at me and smiled. He was the most gorgeous thing I had ever seen. I smiled back awkwardly.

"You should have some ice..."; "can you get me some ice", we both started talking simultaneously. We stopped and then laughed. I looked at him, waited a second as he sat there silently, and then said, "Yes, I do think I need an ice pack. Can you go get me one?"

"Sure," Edward replied. He left my room and in a few minutes was back with an ice pack. Handing it to me, he said, "You should probably take some Ibuprofen too." I put the ice pack up to my cheek and said, "Yes, I should but I haven't eaten in a few hours. I need to eat before I take that stuff otherwise, I get nauseous."

Edward pulled out his cell phone again.

"Who are you calling? I asked.

"Alice. I thought maybe she could bring by something from the Forks Diner for you."

Touched by his thoughtfulness, I blushed.

"That would be great…thank you. Tell Alice to tell Billy "Bella wants her regular." Billy will know what I want."

Edward and I then sat there in silence for a few minutes as I held the icepack to my cheek. It seems that neither one of us was a big talker.

Finally, I broke the ice.

"It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise," he replied.

"I haven't forgotten about the dollar I owe you...I'll pay you back soon."

"Dollar"... Edward looked confused for a moment, and then it was clear that he remembered. "Right, the notebook in the gift shop in the hospital right?"

I nodded.

"If I had known you were Bella, I would have introduced myself. Carlisle had already told us a lot of great things about you."

I blushed again. "Thanks. This is twice now that you've arrived when I've needed your help. You seem to have a knack. What are you? The Spectre?"

Edward laughed again. "You really like comics, don't you? No, I'm not the Spectre. Just lucky both times."

"Okay, I'll buy that," I said smiling, "but I'm not the only comic book nerd in this room. You've gotten every reference I've made."

"Guilty as charged," Edward replied.

"No worries, your secret is safe with me."

Edward looked at me strangely when I said that, and our conversation paused, neither one of us what to say next.

Finally, I said, "Your family is great."

"Thanks," he replied.

"Are you a wrestler?" I asked.

"No," Edward answered raising an eyebrow quizzically.

"Oh, I thought you might be a wrestler because you knew what you were doing with that chokehold on Felix."

"It was just the first thing I thought of," Edward replied smoothly. "I'm not on the wrestling team or anything. My experience comes from wrestling with Emmet and Jasper on occasion."

"I can see that," I said.

Suddenly Edward asked, "Bella, were you afraid when Felix was in here?"

"Of course," I replied.

"But you didn't seem afraid. As I recall before I came in, you were yelling, "Fuck you asshole."

I chuckled with embarrassment. "Yea, that. Well, I figured I was better off bluffing him to buy some time. I was trying to figure out how to get out of the room when you came in."

Edward looked at me and shook his head in amazement.

"Most people would have screamed to get attention and help," he replied.

"Well, let's just say that I don't think that would have worked. This is a pretty quiet place around this time of day. I thought it best to figure out what I could do to get out of the situation rather than wait for a nurse to come by. Actually, as I think about it, he probably would have hurt any staff that came in, and while I wasn't thinking about that at the time, I couldn't have handled it if he hurt someone else."

I paused. I wasn't sure whether I should tell Edward about Felix, but before I knew it, the words were rolling out, "The last time Felix and I saw each other, I had to stab him. I think he's still mad about it," I said laughing a little trying to lighten the conversation.

Edward exhaled and ran his hand through his hair again. Then he said, Bella, I'm sorry."

"What for?"

"I'm sorry for what your dad did to you. You know it wasn't your fault right?"

Wow, Edward was a surprise. When he did talk, he wasn't much for beating around the bush. No one had EVER said anything this direct to me before or since I had woken up from the coma. I hadn't talked about my home life with anyone and I wasn't going to start now, but I felt between a rock and a hard place. I liked Edward and the Cullens. I didn't want to be rude, so I chose my words carefully.

"Thanks Edward. I've decided that what's in the past is better left in the past, you know what I mean?"

"Yes, Bella, I do actually. But if you ever want to talk about it, I'm here." He was looking straight into my eyes when he said this, and I felt the sincerity of his words in my heart.

Just as I was about to reply, Carlisle arrived.

"Bella, are you okay?" he exclaimed as he rushed over to my side. Edward gracefully got out of the way so that his father could examine me.

"Yes, Carlisle, I'm fine. He didn't break any of my teeth, and I just spit up some blood. An icepack and some Ibuprofen and I'll be good as new in a few days." Carlisle had me open my mouth wide as he probed around my jaw and cheek where I had been hit.

"Who is Felix, Bella?"

Felix was a friend of my dad's and I guess he is holding a grudge that I'm still alive and my dad isn't. I tried to make it sound like a joke, but because of the truth of my statement, my attempt at humor fell flat.

"You should press charges and get a restraining order," Edward said protectively.

I looked at Edward and arched an eyebrow.

He looked back at me frustration etched on his face and ran his hand through his hair again.

After a minute, I caved. "Okay," I replied sullenly, "but after I eat. Then I'll call Mr. Cheney and Chief Swan, okay?" I really didn't want to do either, but logically I knew Edward was right. Now that I was wheelchair bound, I couldn't easily defend myself against Felix should he come around again. I hated that my private life was so messy even now after Phil's death.

I looked at both Carlisle and Edward and said, "I'm just used to flying solo."

"Well, you have us now, Bella," Carlisle replied. "Consider yourself an honorary Cullen."

A huge grin broke across my face when he said that. "Okay," I replied softly, genuinely touched.

After a few more minutes examining me, Carlisle asked, "What are these new bruises, Bella?"

"Physical therapy," I replied. "I work pretty hard at it every day, and it took me awhile to get the hang of transferring in and out of my chair without me falling on the floor or having the chair fall on me."

I could have sworn I heard Edward growl when I said that, but I dismissed that thought right away since I knew that wasn't possible. He must have been clearing his throat.

"Bella," Alice called from the doorway. "I bring food!"

I could smell the cheeseburger and fries and my mouth started watering. "Hey Alice!" I replied cheerfully. "Did you get something for you to eat?" I asked when I realized that she only had one bag and one milkshake with her.

"No," she replied smoothly. "Esme has already made a big dinner for us at home and she made all of us swear," she said her look encompassing Carlisle and Edward, "that none of us would ruin our appetite."

The Cullens stayed with me while I ate, and after I ate, they stayed with me while I called Chief Swan first and then Mr. Cheney, despite all my efforts to send them home so as not to be late for Esme's dinner. Edward backed up my story, and Mr. Cheney indicated that he would be over tomorrow to help me file a restraining order. The Chief said he was going to stop by and check on me too. After all the excitement, I started to feel sleepy.

"Here is your Ibuprofen, Bella," Carlisle said.

"Carlisle, Edward…I think it is time we head home," Alice said in her bell-like melodic voice. Good night Bella. Call us if you need anything. We'll be by to see you in the morning."

I said my good-byes to the Cullens and got ready for bed. It was 9 p.m. but it felt a lot later. I turned on the TV. There was nothing on, so I left the TV on the channel televising the Mariners' game. I didn't want to sleep tonight because I didn't want to have nightmares about Felix. So, I reached over to my night stand and picked up mom's copy of Pride and Prejudice.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 16**

_Disclaimer for all chapters: I do not own Twilight Saga. SM owns it. I do not intend to copy any of her ideas for my own. I only own the plot to this story. And I do not intend to copy any other author either. There are many stories out there and I have not been able to read all of them. _

_This story contains mention of physical and emotional abuse, strong language, etc. Do not read if you are uncomfortable with such topics. Enjoy and please review. _

_Also, a special note to my readers: thank you for reading and reviewing. Sorry for taking so long to update. Between work and family stuff, I have been busier than I anticipated. I have great plans for this story and will finish it, so please keep reading. I will try to update more frequently. _

**Bella POV**

The next morning, Carlisle and Esme showed up, along with Mr. Cheney and Chief Swan. I was surprised and a little disappointed that Edward didn't accompany them, but then I quickly dismissed that thought. _Get a grip; he has a girlfriend, Bella_, I told myself. After discussing Felix's "visit" last night at length, the Cullens, Chief Swan, Mr. Cheney, and even I recognized that I was no longer safe at the rehabilitation center. I didn't know what I was going to do, but then out-of-the-blue Carlisle and Esme invited me to move into their house. Mr. Cheney explained to me that it would strengthen my emancipation effort if I could demonstrate that I had a reliable place to stay and could take care of my needs.

I was shocked. No one had ever been that interested in my well-being. I was honest and told Carlisle and Esme that I wasn't sure. I didn't refuse their offer flat out, but they could tell that I was considering doing just that. They invited me over to the house on Friday for dinner and to spend the weekend with them. They said I could use the time to think about their offer and the weekend stay to decide. Carlisle and Esme left shortly thereafter, and Chief Swan and Mr. Cheney helped me file the restraining order paperwork against Felix.

The rest of the week went by quickly, and on Friday, Rosalie and Emmet came to pick me up the weekend. I wheeled myself out to the car, and then Rosalie picked me up and placed me in the backseat. I hadn't ridden in a car in months and Emmett's jeep was really nice. He was a fast driver, and we were at their house in no time. My jaw dropped when I saw their home. It was a mansion at least it seemed so to me. It was beautiful, 3-story and very modern, made with lots of glass and dark wood on the exterior, and it was very remote. We had come down a windy driveway that was at least one mile long, if not longer. The house had a wrap-around porch on the ground level floor and several windows had their own balconies on the upper floors.

I sat in the car while Rosalie got my wheelchair and bag out of the back. This time, Emmett lifted me out of the car and set me in my chair. I was nervous to have a man touch me like this but I hid my nervousness. I took some deep breathes and acted calm. When I was safely back in my chair, I noticed that it looked like they had recently paved a walkway from their gravel driveway to the front of the house. I looked ahead and also saw what looked like a new ramp from the driveway to the front porch. My eyes glistened with unshed tears at their thoughtfulness. I quickly wiped my eyes and rolled forward.

When I got to the front door, it opened and there was Alice smiling brightly at me from the other side. "Welcome Bella! I'm so excited that you are here," she exclaimed.

Alice's enthusiasm was infectious and I found my jitters falling away. When I entered the house, I was awed by the simplicity, elegance and beauty of its design and decor. _This must be Esme's handiwork_, I thought. I found it very easy to wheel around the living room and formal dining room. I loved looking out the great windows and seeing the woods surrounding us. Having been cooped-up in the rehabilitation center, I loved feeling like I was almost outside. Esme called out from what I assumed was the kitchen, "Welcome Bella! I'm in here."

I followed the sound of her voice, and Alice, Emmet and Rosalie followed me. "Here you go sweetie," she said, handing me a glass. Ever since Carlisle had mentioned that I needed to stay hydrated, Esme gave me a glass or cup with water in it every time she saw me. This didn't bother me because ever since I had woken from my coma, I felt thirsty a lot so I drank water whenever I got the chance. I took a sip and looked around the kitchen. It was huge and had an island in the middle. _Esme must really like to cook_ I thought as I took in the large refrigerator and stove, and various pots and pans hanging from a pot rack above the island.

"We thought we'd order pizza tonight, Bella, how does that sound?" Esme asked. "Great," I replied. After hospital and rehabilitation center food, pizza sounded delicious.

Esme looked at me with an excited glint in her eye. She reminded me of Alice in that moment. "Bella, would you like to see your room?"

_My room_? What was Esme talking about I wondered.

"Sure," I replied.

Esme turned and headed out of the kitchen and walked down a hallway. I followed her. Now Jasper and Carlisle had joined us, but I hadn't seen Edward yet. I hadn't seen him since the night we met. I thought that was strange, but it had only been a week, and _he has a girlfriend_, I reminded myself. Esme led the way, with me behind her, and the rest of the family behind me.

Esme was chattering away and noted that I would be the only one sleeping on the ground floor; everyone else's rooms were upstairs, but I could use the pool anytime I wanted or needed to. "_A pool_?" I thought.

Esme got to the end of the hallway, and before she opened the door, and turned to look at me. "Bella, I had so much fun getting your room ready. It was a room that we weren't really using. I hope you like it." Then she turned back to the door and opened it.

I rolled myself in to the room and gasped. The room was huge. One of the four walls had floor to ceiling glass, and another had a sliding glass door that exited out onto the porch. There were wood shudders I could close on the lower half of the windows but they were open right now, and I could see nothing but woods. It was clear that while we were on the ground floor of the house, the basement was a story below me. No matter what Esme said, this had to be an addition. The ceiling was vaulted and had a ceiling fan. While I took in the queen size bed, the low dressers so I could reach, and antique vanity table with a mirror, what truly stunned me was the exercise area on the other side of the room. It was a replica of the workout room at the rehabilitation center with a mat and every machine and piece of equipment that I was using or would ever need to use. I sat there stunned.

Esme moved to stand next to me and said, "Bella, I hope you like it, and we hope after this weekend that you will decide to stay with us for as long as you want."

I couldn't take it. Holding myself barely together, I asked Carlisle and Esme, "Can I have a moment to myself please?" Esme was the first to reply, "Of course dear. Come on everyone, let's go." Esme was the last one out and pulled the door closed behind here. I was shaking from my emotions. _It's too much. I can never repay them, _I thought._ I don't deserve this. Why would they want to do this for me? What do they want in return_?

I don't know how long I sat there, with my eyes closed and breathing in and out trying to stop my panic attack. I couldn't face them until I was calm and knew what to say. _Stop it, Bella_, I told myself sternly. _These people are being nice to you; Go out there and thank them!_ Rallying my strength, I opened my eyes and turned my chair around and headed to the door. Even the door was designed to be wheelchair accessible and I joined the others in the family room.

I guess they hadn't heard me approach because they were all sitting around the room quietly, but not talking.

"I'm sorry," I said aloud, but my voice was not as confident as I would have liked. I cleared my throat and repeated clearly, "I'm sorry."

"Whatever for, Bella?" Esme asked.

"I just needed a timeout," I said with a small smile. "Your generosity overwhelms me."

Alice stood up and walked over to me. "Silly Bella," Alice replied rubbing my back gently, "You don't have to apologize to us. We understand."

I looked around the room smiling and the first pair of golden eyes I met were Rosalie's who smirked back. I looked at Emmet and Jasper; they both grinned back, but Jasper seemed to be frustrated by something. Edward wasn't there I realized. Finally, I looked at Carlisle and Esme.

"Carlisle and Esme, thank you for inviting me into your home. I'm honored to be here. Thank you for everything you have done for me. I don't have the words to express my gratitude to all of you." It seemed that everyone started smiling brighter at my words.

After that, Alice showed me my "roll-in" closet, my private bathroom and the indoor pool. Before I knew it, the pizza had arrived. I didn't know where the Cullens were putting it all, but after two slices I was full. After dinner, I watched as the Cullen kids argued over what to watch on TV. Emmett wanted to watch a Bond movie; Rose and Alice wanted to watch "Extreme Makeover: Home Edition," and neither Jasper nor I cared. I just being enjoying being with them and observing them interact. I wasn't used to people interacting with such respect and love with one another. Even though they teased each other unmercilessly, their teasing was not mean or cruel. I felt a little pang in my heart from time-to-time when I thought back to my home life, but I quickly dismissed those negative thoughts and tried to focus on the positive. As I watched, I also wanted to ask Alice where Edward was but didn't know how without Alice wondering why I was asking. Eventually, Jasper yawned and said, "I think I'm ready for bed." This started a chain reaction and soon everyone was heading off to bed.

After saying goodnight to everyone, I headed into my bedroom, but I knew I wouldn't sleep. It wasn't just being in a new place. Compared to nightmares, staying awake was the better option. I quickly washed my face and brushed my teeth in "my" bathroom. But rather than changing into my pajamas, I stayed dressed. I went over to the closet and took out my winter coat and my fleece hat and gloves. I turned out my bedroom lights and sat there for awhile letting my eyes adjust to the darkness. Because of my wheelchair, the floor space in my room was open and clear, and since it was a full moon, it didn't take long before I could see pretty well in the darkness. I wheeled to the sliding glass door and opened it. I smiled to myself when I realized it made no noise whatsoever. I wheeled quickly out on the porch and closed the door behind me.

I hadn't been outside on my own in months. It was cold, but my upper body was quite warm, and it didn't matter about my legs and feet... I couldn't feel them after all. It was a perfect December night. There wasn't a cloud in the sky and the full moon shone brightly over the trees, Esme's garden, and the clearing on the other side of the house. I rolled over to the clearing side of the house to stargaze. I slipped out many nights after Phil passed out and lay on the roof for hours watching the stars. I felt a sense of peacefulness come over me. It was nice to be able to enjoy some of the things I had enjoyed before my "accident." I felt independent for the first time since I woke up from my coma, I realized. I watched the night sky for a long time. I don't know what caught my attention, but as I looked out into the clearing, I could have sworn I saw Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle and Esme dart off into the woods. But I wasn't sure because they were moving so fast. In an instant, they were out of sight.

I wasn't scared; I was now extremely curious. I really wanted to know what the Cullens were exactly. I knew they wouldn't tell me their secret, and I would never ask, but they could trust me. If I figured it out, I would never tell anyone.

I moved my chair back on the porch so that I could see the clearing but I was hidden by the corner of the house. I waited. While I waited, I thought about all the things I knew about the Cullens. They were all cold to the touch, very cold actually. They all had golden eyes. Their skin was very pale and their lips red, and they were all incredibly graceful and beautiful to look at. Edward smelled delicious to me, which I knew rationally didn't make any sense. But, I had also been physically close to the rest of the Cullens due to lifting me in and out of my chair, and I knew they also smelled really good. They were strong. Both Alice and Rosalie could lift me in and out of my chair with no effort. Edward had held Felix in a choke hold easily and without breaking a sweat.

Lost in my thoughts, I didn't realize that they were back, this time with Edward. They were walking slowly to the house this time. Everyone was hand-in-hand with their mate except Edward. He was out in front of the group and one minute he was walking and the next, he leapt to the balcony above me. My jaw fell open. _He must have jumped to the balcony outside of his room_, I thought.

I could hear Alice and Jasper were talking. "I'm so full", Alice said. "Why did you let me drink that third deer, Jas?" she asked. "You seemed hungry, love," he replied, and then they leapt together to the balcony outside their room on the second floor. "I can't believe I threw up," Emmett cried. Rosalie slapped him on the back of the head, and I could hear Edward, Alice and Jasper laughing along with Esme and Carlisle. "That's because you shouldn't have eaten any of the pizza!" Rosalie cried. "Hey, keep it down everyone; we don't want to wake Bella," Esme said in a quiet voice.

And then it became eerily silent like they were all listening for something.

_How could Edward, Alice and Jasper have heard Esme from so far away?_ I wondered. I sat there calmly. I wondered if they could hear me too. It seemed like they would be able to. _How come no one found me on the porch_? I felt a little like I was doing something wrong by spying on the Cullens, but my curiosity overrode my manners.

"She must be asleep", Alice called out. "I don't hear anything unusual." "Yes, I agree, Carlisle said in a normal tone as he and Esme walked to the front door. "Muffled heartbeat and steady breathing."

Sounding annoyed, I heard Edward say, "Just like she is when she is awake so really, we don't know." _Uh-oh_, I thought. _The gig is up_. I realized I needed to get back into my room as Esme and Carlisle reached the bottom of the front steps. They were the kind of parents that would check on me. As quietly as I could, I quickly wheeled my chair back to my sliding glass door and was in my room in a flash. I threw a quick "thanks" to the universe for the fact that my chair and door made no noise. I shut the door behind me, and quickly tossed my coat, hat a gloves on my bed by the foot of the bed so they weren't easily seen. Then, I turned my chair back so that I was again facing the sliding glass door looking out the window in the dark.

I heard my door open and waited. After a moment, I felt someone put their hand on my shoulder. Acting on reflex, I jumped. "Oh, you startled me", I said. "I'm sorry Bella," Esme said. "I was just checking on you. How come you are awake?"

_Well, at least I wouldn't have to lie very much,_ I thought. "I have nightmares sometimes, Esme," I said. "The view is so beautiful tonight with the full moon I thought I would sit here for awhile until I felt sleepy."

"Do you want anything to eat or drink, sweetie?"

"No thank you."

"Is there anything I can do?"

"No. Thank you though. I'll be okay."

Esme and I hugged each other and then she turned and left my room. I wanted to give a big "whew" exhale, but everyone in the house would have heard me, and then I would have some explaining to do. Instead, I hugged my arms around my body to keep the feel of Esme's hug close to me. I closed my eyes and pretended Esme was my mother, and what a caring mom she was. I signed and loosened my arms. I truly appreciated feeling nurtured by Esme, but she wasn't my mom. Forgetting entirely about the mystery of the Cullens, I stayed in front of the window remembering Renee.

When I woke on Saturday, sunlight was pouring into my room. I looked at the clock on my nightstand, and groaned...I had slept until noon. Berating myself for what a terrible houseguest I was, I got up quickly and went to the bathroom and showered. My mind reviewed the events of last night and I decided to ponder the Cullen's and their secret later. I was excited thinking that they might have special powers, but when it came down to it, I already cared a great deal for them so when I figured out their secret, I didn't see it changing much for me.

Dressing in a comfortable pair of sweatpants and one of my favorite t-shirts, I wheeled into the kitchen. Alice, Rosalie, and Esme were there.

"Good morning, sunshine," Alice chimed.

"Good morning," I replied my voice far less chipper than hers. "Where is everyone else?" I asked.

"They're around," Esme replied. "Carlisle is at the hospital this morning; Edward is up in his room, and Jasper and Emmett are out in the garage, I think."

"Can I get you something to eat, dear?" Esme asked.

"Yes, I would love a turkey and cheese sandwich with some chips and a coke," I replied.

"Coming up," she said.

"What do you want to do today, Bella? Alice asked.

I shrugged my shoulders; I didn't know.

Rosalie surprised me by saying, "I think we should start your water therapy in the pool."

"What?" I said.

Rosalie quickly explained that Riley was going to start water rehabilitation techniques with me in the New Year. She also shared that Forks High recently instituted a community service requirement for graduation, and her plan was to help me with my water therapy. "That sounds like great fun!" Alice exclaimed.

As I sat there eating the sandwich Esme brought me, I was glad that at least one of the Cullen's was going to get something in return for helping me.

"Uh, Alice and Rosalie, I don't want to go in the pool," I said in a small voice.

Immediately concerned, Alice came to my side. "What's wrong, Bella?"

I looked at both of them, and then shifted uncomfortably in my chair. "I don't have the right swimsuit," I said. "But we have plenty of suits for you to wear, Bella."

"You didn't hear me, Alice," I replied calmly. "I don't have the _right_ suit." I didn't know how else to say it. Alice looked at me confused.

Rosalie studied me with a shrewd expression on her face, and then came to my side and knelt down beside me. "Bella, is it because you don't want anyone to see your scars?" she asked me quietly.

I nodded "yes" while looking at Rosalie. She reached over and patted my hand with hers, and said looking up at Alice, "We'll figure something out, won't we?"

Alice got a faraway look in her eye for a second, and then smiled brightly and Rosalie and said, "Yes we will!" "Esme, can you hang with Bella for awhile? Rosalie and I have to go do something real quick."

"Of course. Is that okay with you Bella?" Esme replied.

"Yes," I said smiling at Esme. "What shall we do?"

"First, do you want any dessert?" Esme found some chocolate ice cream to tempt me and she and I chatted about the house and its decor. I complimented Esme on how beautiful and comfortable everything was, and she smiled happily, sharing that she loved interior design.

"We've got it, Bella," I heard Alice cry and she and Rosalie ran down the stairs and re-joined us. They held up what appeared to be a bathing suit from the turn of the century. I had only seen something like it in pictures.

"What is_ that_?" I asked.

"Actually, it's a man's bathing costume from the 1920's", Rosalie replied. They were very modest back then so it has short sleeves and the leg length goes to mid calf."

"Where did you get it?"

"We made it," Alice replied. "We like to sew and had some swimsuit fabric from last summer leftover upstairs. I thought you would look nice in blue."

I shook my head in wonder and said, "You guys are amazing! Do you think it will fit?"

"Only one way to find out," Alice challenged.

We went into my bedroom and they helped me change into my new swimsuit. While unorthodox, I had to admit it fit me perfectly. The nylon/lycra material gave my suit a fitted look, and I loved the fact that it covered up the worst of my scars on my arms, body and legs. Beaming at them, I said, "Last one in is a rotten egg!"

Laughing, I chased after them in my chair as they skipped out of my room to go change. I went to the indoor pool and waited. I hadn't figured out this water therapy thing...I couldn't swim without use of my legs.

"Cannonball!" I heard someone shout just as Emmett sailed over my head. The splash was tremendous, and I was glad the water was heated since Emmett had soaked me. I was laughing when I heard Rosalie cry out, "Emmett, knock it off. If you keep that up, there will be no more water left in the pool!"

Jasper, Alice and Rosalie then walked in, and for what seemed to be the millionth time, I was struck by their physical beauty. The girls looked like runway models (even though Alice was too short) in their catalogue one pieces, and both Jasper and Emmett looked like Roman or Greek statues. They were wearing board shorts.

"Nice suit, Bella," Emmett called out. I laughed and said, "Thanks - I like it! Alice and Rosalie made it for me," I said looking down at their modern take of an antique style bathing suit with a smile.

Rosalie came up next to me, and asked, "Are you ready?"

"Not yet. Why don't you and Alice spend some time with Jasper and Emmett first, and I'll join you guys in a few minutes. I'd like to get into the pool myself."

Rosalie smiled at me. "Okay."

She dove gracefully into the pool and snuck up underwater behind Emmett who was busy trying to convince Jasper to splash me again. In a flash, she pulled him under by his legs. When he came up sputtering, I couldn't help but laugh. I watched as they played and then rolled myself over to the shallow end that had a seat and bar to get in and out of the pool. I locked my chair next to the bar. After locking my chair, I pulled myself up out of the chair using my chair's armrest and the pool bar. Once I was down on the pool edge, I scooted myself over to the step and lowered myself onto the step. The water temperature was perfect. As I sat, I stared at my legs and feet willing them to move. After a few minutes of nothing, I slid off the seat, holding onto the side of the pool and as my legs floated, I used my hands to move from the shallow end to the deeper end. My body was almost vertical in the deeper end, like I was standing, and it felt good to be in this position. I could feel the muscles in my back stretching out. As I held onto the edge of the pool, my back was to the Cullens, so I turned around to see what they were doing. Just as I turned my head, a huge wave crashed into me and knocked my head into the side of the pool. Stunned, I let go of edge and before I knew it I was sinking under.

"Bella, come on," I heard a distant voice saying. It was such a familiar voice. I relaxed when I heard it. Suddenly, I was choking and spitting up water. "That's it", the voice said. I could feel cold hands slowly turning me from my side back onto my back.

I opened my eyes and saw Edward leaning over me, his face filled with concern. When I saw him hovering over me, I grabbed his hand and whispered, "I'm okay." He seemed relieved to hear that and nodded slightly. He looked down at our clasped hands and then back up at me. As we looked at each other, I realized that he was wet.

"What happened?" I asked. I was drawing a blank.

Edward ground out, "We're not sure, but you got knocked unconscious and sunk to the bottom of the pool. You could have drowned, Bella, but we got to you in time."

"Edward got to you in time," Alice said lightly.

"Guess, I'm not ready for the deep end," I cracked, and Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper all smiled. Jasper patted Emmett's back and said, "You scared us little one."

"Bella, I'm so sorry," Rosalie said solemnly and sincerely.

I turned my head and looked at Rosalie, "I'm okay. It's not your fault." I reached out to grab her hand. "Rosalie, I'm fine. We'll just be more careful next time," I paused, "but not today, okay?" I said smiling softly.

A collective sigh of relief went through everyone, and before I could blink, Edward had picked me up in his arms bridal style. "Hey," I cried, "you don't have to carry me."

"Bella, until Carlisle can check you out, I'm taking you back to your room. Alice and Rosalie will help you change, and then we're going to bring you back to the family room where we can keep an eye on you in case you are not "fine" as you keep insisting that you are."

"I'm not helpless," I said in a tight voice. "I can change my own clothes and meet everyone in the family room."

"I know that Bella, but please don't be stubborn right now, okay?" Something about Edward's tone made me look at him. He really was worried. His face had an agonized expression on it.

"Hey," I said bringing my left hand up to his cheek. "Look at me."

We had reached my room already and he stopped walking to look down at me.

"Edward, I really am okay. The pool wall and I had a run-in and the wall won is all. It was an accident and thanks to you, I'm okay. In fact, I am better than okay. I don't even have a cut or bruise, which is a nice change, considering my track record."

He didn't smile at my attempt to lighten the situation. I didn't know what else to say to make him feel better, but it was vitally important to me that he did. I didn't realize that I was rubbing my thumb against his cheek as I spoke. It seemed like he stood holding me for an eternity while we stared at each other. His gaze was filled with such intensity it was like he was trying to figure out my thoughts. I held his gaze steadily and wanted to know the same thing. _What was Edward thinking?_ I was the one to blink first, and it seemed to break the bubble we were in.

"Alice and Rosalie will be here in a moment. They went upstairs to change. I'm going to set you on your bed. Is that okay?" he asked in a resigned voice.

"Yes. Thank you."

He turned to leave my room. "Edward," I called out. "How did you end up being the one to rescue me? You weren't even in the pool with us."

Edward stood motionless for a second, and then he turned to face me. "I'm the Spectre, remember?" he said with a small grin on his face.

It was so nice to see a smile on his beautiful face that I decided not to push the issue. "Right," I said. "Thank you for your impeccable timing," I replied.

"My pleasure, Bella," he said as he was leaving my room.

************************************************************

Carlisle examined me and declared to everyone that I was, indeed, fine. His declaration seemed to calm everyone, and I was glad. I hated the drama that I had caused today. I was pretty sure Esme and Carlisle were going to revoke their offer for me to stay after my near drowning.

The rest of the afternoon passed quickly. I so wanted to ask Edward what he had been up to since I had seen him last, but ever since he rescued me in the pool, he was stayed up in his room. I was successful in getting Jasper and Emmett to take Rosalie and Alice out for the rest of the afternoon. I had pulled Jasper aside and told him that I didn't want them feeling guilty because of what happened, and I wanted him and Emmett to cheer them up. Jasper gave me a strange look when I said that to him.

"What?" I asked. "Nothing Bella. You just surprise me, that's all" he replied. "How are you feeling?" he asked. "I'm good" I replied. "That's not a feeling, Bella." _What was Jasper getting at? I wondered. _I decided to change subjects. "What are you, a shrink? Sure it is" I replied. I winked and then went to say goodbye to Rosalie and Alice.

After they left, I felt dejected. I didn't want to sit in my room all day or watch TV or wonder why Edward was being aloof, so I decided to read. I rolled into the living room and appraised the books on the bookshelves in that room. I saw a copy of Mary Shelly's Frankenstein. I had been meaning to read this book. I was half-way through when Esme called out, "Bella, where are you?

I had been so engrossed in the book that I hadn't even noticed that darkness was now falling. I found myself empathizing a great deal with the monster.

"I'm in the living room," I called out. "I've been reading."

"Are you hungry?" Esme said from the doorway.

"Not really. I think a bowl of cereal will probably be enough dinner for me tonight, if that is okay."

"Of course, honey."

"Esme, I'll come and fix it myself."

"It's no problem, sweetie."

"I know," I said as I rolled toward her. "It's just that it means a lot to me to do as much for myself as I can. It helps me feel like I'm not in the hospital anymore, you know?"

A look of understanding passed across Esme's features. "Of course, Bella. Follow me and I'll help you locate where the cereal is."

I had a nice dinner talking with just Esme and Carlisle. After the conversation I had overheard last night, I didn't figure that they would eat with me. The others hadn't returned yet, and Edward didn't join us. We talked about what my plans for school were. I didn't mince words.

"I'm not going back to Forks High. I'm going to get my GED instead. I figure I'll start studying for it in a few months. I want to focus on my rehabilitation right now." Carlisle and Esme didn't discourage my plans. I loved how they would listen to me like my opinion mattered. I was pretty sure I wouldn't ever get tired of that feeling. After I finished my cereal, I said good night to Esme and Carlisle, and excused myself to my room for the rest of the night, noting that I was tired.

I went into my room, pulled the shutters on the windows and kept reading. When I heard the others come home, I looked at the clock. I was surprised it was 10 p.m. already. I was burning through Frankenstein, but decided I didn't want to read anymore tonight. I decided I should spend some time figuring out whether I should stay with the Cullens or not after tonight. I went over to the small vanity and pulled out a piece of note paper and a pen to make a list.

Pros Cons

*Helps my emancipation case *Getting close to the Cullens

*Protected from Felix *Being alone

*Rehab facilities (room and pool)

*People that care about me

*Help and support

It was pretty obvious to me in reviewing my list that my only concern in staying with the Cullens was that they might wise up and ask me to leave one day. I was afraid to trust anyone. But, the pros clearly outweighed the cons. I made my decision.

I decided to make another list.

*Cold to the touch – don't need coats when outside in December

*Pale

*Extremely beautiful

*Very strong

*Very Fast

*Can super-jump

*Super hearing?

*Don't eat regular food/makes vomit

*Eat animals

*Sleep?

I tapped the pen against my mouth as I thought. What did these things have in common? Alice's comment from the night before kept circulating in my mind.

_"Why did you let me drink that third deer, Jas?" _

_Drink… what is there to drink of an animal other than its blood? I wondered. Blood, what drinks blood_? And then I remembered an episode of Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Spike was talking to Buffy and saying that "It's always about the blood." It was the episode when Buffy killed herself to save her sister Dawn. Buffy realized that she could give her blood to close the hole in the universe in order to save the world and her sister. _Blood… drink the deer… animal blood… were the Cullen's vampires?_

I sat up straight and looked at my list again. Yes, they could be if vampires existed. But are vampires real? I wondered. The idea that vampires are real was fantastic, but when I considered the facts, the improbable seemed probable. If I hadn't seen Edward, Alice and Jasper jump up to the second floor I might be thinking differently. But they didn't eat people. Carlisle was a doctor, and all the kids went to high school and Esme went to PTA meetings. They were surrounded by people all the time. And Alice said "deer" so they must eat animals instead. That's it, I thought, the Cullens must be abnormal vampires in some way. After all, they had invited me, a human, to live with them. Maybe they were allergic to humans? I smiled at that thought, and strangely, I felt reassured. For years, I knew that I was an outcast and didn't fit the societal mold. There seemed to be a comforting synchronicity if the Cullens were weirdos like me, just in the vampire world.

My mind was full of all the questions I wanted to ask them. "_How old are you?" "How did you become a vampire?" "What was it like to live before cars and TV_?" "_How did you get rich?"_ _"Why are you different?"_ But, I knew that these questions would have to wait or more likely, that I would never be able to ask them. I could never tell them that I knew their secret. I would have to wait until they told me directly. I needed to show them that they could trust me, just like, I realized, they were showing me I could trust them.

As I lay in bed later that night, I wondered if I could try sleeping. If the Cullens really were vampires, then I was pretty safe from anyone trying to get me. I closed my eyes and drifted into a dreamless sleep. I started awake with my heart pounding and the echo of Phil's laughter fading away. I sat up, wiped the sweat from my brow and reached over for my glass of water. I took a large gulp, and then another. Well, the nightmares weren't gone, but as I looked at the clock I realized that I had gotten 5 hours of sleep. I reached over and turned on the bedside lamp, picked up the copy of _Frankenstein, _and start reading.

I told Carlisle and Esme of my decision to stay first thing on Sunday morning Word spread rapidly, as if everyone had heard my conversation with Carlisle and Esme. I chuckled knowingly to myself at that thought. Before I knew it, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett were returning from the rehabilitation center with the rest of my belongings. As I unpacked my belongings in my new room, my new home, I felt hope for the first time in a very long time.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 17**

_Disclaimer for all chapters: I do not own Twilight Saga. SM owns it. I do not intend to copy any of her ideas for my own. I only own the plot to this story. And I do not intend to copy any other author either. There are many stories out there and I have not been able to read all of them. _

_This story contains mention of physical and emotional abuse, strong language, etc. Do not read if you are uncomfortable with such topics. Enjoy and please review. _

_Also, a special note to my readers: thank you for reading and reviewing. Sorry for taking so long to update. Between work and family stuff, I have been busier than I anticipated. I have great plans for this story and will finish it, so please keep reading. I will try to update more frequently. _

**Bella POV**

Well, feeling hopeful didn't last very long, I thought to myself sardonically. It was official...I had moved in with the Cullens just yesterday, but today, I realized that nothing had changed. I had woken this morning from another awful nightmare. In this nightmare, Phil and Felix were chanting, "worthless, worthless, worthless." The nightmare worsened. Suddenly I was in the center of a circle surrounded by the Cullens who were chanting "worthless" over and over to me. Each time one of them said it, I felt like I was being stabbed. I sat on the ground in the middle of them unable to move; I was bleeding, crying and begging for them to stop. It hurt so badly that they too thought I was worthless. My sense of despair was overwhelming. I barely stopped myself from waking up screaming, but it had taken me several minutes to calm myself down. The feeling of dread in my stomach didn't go away though. I knew eventually the Cullens were going to tire of me; it was inevitable.

Once calm, I got myself out of bed and into my chair. I rolled into the bathroom and took a long shower. Refreshed, I dressed and rolled into the kitchen to find Esme there; the others had gone to school and Carlisle had left already for the hospital.

"Esme?" I asked, as I headed to the cabinet and took out a bowl and some cereal.

"Yes, dear," she replied.

"What is the plan for Christmas?"

"What do you mean, Bella?"

"Well school goes on break this Friday and a week from today is Christmas Eve. I am not a religious person; in fact I don't believe in God. Also, when I was growing up, Christmas was not a holiday I looked forward to, if you know what I mean. So, I don't want to make you or the rest of your family feel uncomfortable, but I don't celebrate Christmas. I'm worried that you do. I'm also worried that I don't have any money to buy you the type of gifts that you deserve," I concluded in a rush as I ran out of breath. I wondered of Esme had understood everything I had said since I had blurted all of that out in a rather quick mish-mash.

"Bella, it means a lot to me that we can talk to one another about things that matter greatly to you," Esme said gently. "Since this is your first Christmas with our family, I think it is important that we respect your tradition of not celebrating. In fact, this year it is our turn to visit our cousins in Denali Alaska. However, we're not sure what to do now since..."

"Since you don't want to leave me alone, right?" I interrupted her.

"Yes," Esme replied with a small smile on her face, "and we thought taking you to meet our cousins might not be the best thing for you to do right now."

I nodded, appreciating that Esme figured out that I would hate to go meet the cousins. It was too much. After a few minutes of silence while Esme and I tried to figure out a solution, I had an idea.

"Esme, do you think we could ask Chief Swan to stay with me while you and your family go to visit your cousins? If the Chief is available, he could stay with me at the house and I could continue my rehabilitation and you wouldn't have to worry about me being at the house alone."

Esme got a thoughtful look on her face. "That might work dear. Do you want me to call the Chief?"

"No, let me call him first and then tell him that you and Carlisle are going to talk to him. He may have questions that I can't answer but since it is my idea, I think I should be the one to reach out. Can you pass me the phone?"

I called the Chief at the station.

"Chief Swan here."

"Hi Chief, it's Bella Dwyer" I replied quickly. I was nervous. I really hoped that he would say "yes," even though it seemed pretty likely to me that he would say no. What made me think this was a good idea again?

"Bella, great to hear from you," Charlie replied, "and you should be calling me Charlie, remember? Is everything okay?" I could hear the smile in his voice and it made me smile slightly in response.

"Yes Chief, I mean Charlie. I am good. I'm staying with the Cullens."

"I know, Carlisle told me."

"Yeah, well, everything is going great, but I'm calling to ask for a favor. See the Cullens are supposed to go out of town for the Christmas holidays this year to see their cousins in Denali Alaska, but they don't want to leave me here at the house alone. Between my rehabilitation and Felix, I think they think it is a bad idea."

"It is a bad idea, Bella. I agree 100% with the Cullens on this."

"Right, right, I know, Charlie. See that is where you come in. I am calling to ask if you could take time off and stay with me during the Christmas holidays at the Cullen's house."

There was silence on the other end of the phone. I couldn't tell what Charlie's reaction was, but the silence was awkward so I rambled on…"Actually, you don't have to say anything now. You can think about it and let Carlisle or Esme know in a few days. It's okay if you can't... in fact, I'm so dumb, you probably already have holiday plans. Charlie, I'm so sorry I bothered you. I should probably let you go, okay? You take care and we'll talk soon."

As I was getting ready to hang up the phone, I heard Charlie say, "Bella, you still there? Don't hang up."

"I'm still here," I replied meekly.

"Honey, I'm flattered you asked. Let me take a look at my schedule and see what I can juggle and I will talk to Carlisle and Esme soon. I would be delighted to spend the holidays with you if I can work my schedule out."

A huge smile broke out on my face. "Thanks Charlie. No worries if it doesn't. We'll figure something out."

"So I am your first choice."

"Yes, you are my first choice, " I replied laughing, the awkwardness gone. "And here is another selling point... I don't celebrate Christmas so no gifts or anything like that, okay?"

"Sounds ideal Bella. I gotta go, but let Carlisle and Esme know that I will be in touch with them soon, okay?"

"Sure thing, Charlie. Bye."

"Bye."

I hung up the phone and turned my chair around. Esme was standing at the island in the middle of the kitchen looking at me. With a smile on her face, she said, "I look forward to talking with Charlie. Now what do we want to do today?"

**ALICE POV**

"Crap."

"What's wrong Alice?" Jasper asked. Edward was looking at me too. The three of us were in trigonometry together, and while my outburst was too quiet to have gotten the attention of the humans in the room, it immediately got their attention.

Speaking at vampire speed to ensure secrecy, I told them what I had just seen. "We're going to Denali for Christmas. I saw Esme calling and talking to Carlisle about it. Something about Bella not being religious or celebrating Christmas and it not being a good idea for her to go with us to Denali. Now Chief Swan is going to baby sit while we visit the cousins. If you ask me this stinks. I had a million gift ideas for Bella and she insists on "no gifts." I just don't understand the girl at all. Esme is going to insist that we don't get Bella anything for Christmas so she doesn't feel uncomfortable. Bella is worried about not having the money to get us gifts. Esme thinks she is sweet. Argh..." I stopped ranting for a moment. Truly, I had tons of gift ideas for my new sister, Bella. She had nothing so she was perfect to shop for. "Bella truly is an original," I thought, and I was feeling slightly awed. She didn't have anything and she didn't seem to want anything... I didn't know many people, human or vampire, that were like her.

Edward picked up on my thoughts because he looked at me and nodded slightly. "Seems my brother agrees," I thought cheerily in my mind. I looked over at Edward who rolled his eyes at that thought.

"Now Alice," Jasper replied, Esme is right about this. "It's not safe for Bella to come with us to Denali. While our cousins are vegetarians too, the less Bella knows about us, the better. And it is better for Bella that our cousins know as little about her as possible. I'm sure that they will have a difficulty understanding why they cannot smell her. And of course, the distance would be hard for her to travel given how frail she still is."

Edward nodded at that comment too. He had a strange look on his face. It was clear he was thinking about something but not sharing with Jasper or me. I started reciting the Declaration of Independence in Portuguese in my head to block my thoughts from Edward. I felt guilty and didn't want him to be smug. I thought back to that weekend; she had almost drowned on our watch. Edward yelled at all of us later that night when we were out hunting. He had yelled that it was our idea to ask her into our home to keep her safe, and it was turning out that we were the bigger threat because of our supernatural strength. Jasper and Rosalie had been the ones to calm him down. Edward did seem very protective of Bella even though she was a human. Edward's opinion of humans was well known to me; I never understood his disdain for them. But something about Bella must be different because he wasn't acting liking himself.

Since the night that Felix attacked her, Edward had insisted on patrolling outside the hospital every night until she was discharged to our house in case Felix tried to come back. After we took her in, it didn't surprise me that he chose to stay away from her for the most part. However, that day in the pool, we were playing around and didn't realize anything was wrong until Edward zoomed past and dove in the pool right next to us. I still felt ashamed and guilty that I hadn't been paying enough attention to keep Bella safe. I felt such relief when Edward pulled Bella out, and if I didn't know better, I would say that he looked terrified until she regained consciousness. I asked Jasper later what they were feeling. Jasper still couldn't read Bella just like the rest of us; he paused before answering me regarding what Edward was feeling, and then he replied with one word, "ambivalent."

The bell rang, and the three of us headed to the cafeteria. At our table, I filled Rosalie and Emmett in on the holiday plans. Emmet was bummed too. His reasoning made all of us laugh. He wanted to watch me get stumped by not being able to figure out what Bella's gifts to each of us were. Turns out, Emmett was tired of me always knowing. I looked around the table and smiled, and thought, "Bella does this for us." She hasn't been part of our family for long, but we seem to laugh a lot more," I thought. Edward glanced over at me. Our eyes met, mine with a question in them; he looked away.

When we got home from school, Esme and Bella were in Bella's room and Bella was riding her stationary bike. This was the most expensive therapy equipment that we had purchased for Bella; even Forks Rehabilitation Center hadn't had one (but thanks to a generous donation from Carlisle they did now). Because Bella had no voluntary leg movement, with electrical stimulation, she could pedal the stationary bike, although leg-cycle was the correct term. The electrical pulses transmitted to Bella's leg muscles caused regular contractions that mimicked a pedaling motion. Today's was Bella's first time on the bike, and she was excited! Her face was flushed and she had a huge smile on her face. Esme was asking questions and getting feedback from Bella. Rosalie walked over and took the chart from Esme, reviewed it, and said "great work, Bella." "Hey," Bella replied to Rosalie and then turned to see all of us hovering near the door. "Hi guys! she said... "Look, I am riding a bike! Well, technically I'm not but all this exercise can only be good right?" Emmett immediately responded "Right on Bella. Before you know it, we'll be racing around the yard." Buoyed by Emmett's enthusiasm, Bella looked at Rosalie and Esme and asked, "Can I go for another hour?" Rosalie said, "Another 15 minutes today Wonder Girl. I don't want you to overdue it." Bella chuckled and nodded her head in approval at Rosalie's superhero reference. "Okay, Wonder Woman, you're in charge." It was great to see Rosalie and Bella getting along so well. It happened so quickly that I thought I imagined it, but I saw a shadow pass over Bella's features but then she was looking back at Rosalie with a grin on her face. I turned and realized that Edward was walking away from Bella's room down the hall.

That night while Bella was eating her dinner in the kitchen, I had a vision of Charlie calling Carlisle and Esme and being able to come and stay with Bella while we were in Denali. From my vision, it looked like they would have an uneventful week. I sighed deeply, and saw Edward frown as he saw the vision in my head too. I looked at Jasper who was waiting expectantly, "Charlie will be staying with Bella over the holidays," I said. He nodded. He could feel my disappointment, and he reached out and grabbed my hand and gently stroked his thumb over my fingers reassuringly. "I know, I know," I replied, "there is always her birthday." Jasper smiled at me with pride and love in his eyes as I came to accept that I wouldn't get to spoil Bella over the holidays and replied, "that's my girl." I gently squeezed his hand in response.

Edward suddenly got up and went outside. I could see that he had decided to go for a run.

I got up from the couch to let Carlisle and Esme know about Charlie's decision and that there didn't seem to be anything for us to worry about while we were gone. Then I needed to do some last minute shopping for my cousins.

**Bella POV**

I couldn't believe that it was Christmas Eve. I hated this time of year. The "Christmas incident" was one of my life's true low points (thus far I reminded myself), and as the holidays approached, I felt myself become more and more tense. Because of my frequent nightmares, I had cut back on my sleeping hours and was drinking a lot of coffee and soda to stay awake. My condition was the same, and I was feeling impatient with my progress. I had to recover the use of my legs. I wouldn't accept any other option. When I was being truthful with myself, I knew I was going to miss the Cullens tremendously when they were away. I was scared by how much I relied on them, so instead I told myself that I needed a break from their perfection so I wouldn't feel abandoned. They never got angry with me; they never expressed disappointment; they were always helpful. It was exhausting. The only one who didn't seem to particularly care for me was Edward. He remained remote and aloof. Always polite but never accessible. I didn't understand my feelings towards Edward. I barely knew him but I felt we had made some sort of connection. The feelings I had as a result of Edward's distance left me breathless with pain at times which really surprised me and made me feel like I was over reacting. I mean, he had a girlfriend...he was treating me just fine... I must be crazy. But in the final analysis, I felt that Edward's actions made sense. I was a temporary guest of the Cullens and I needed to remember that.

It had been so many years since I had celebrated Christmas, and thanks to Esme respecting my wishes, I wasn't going to be celebrating Christmas this year either. However, when Alice found out that I wasn't going with them to visit their family in Denali, she asked if I would mind if they decorated like they always did and followed their Christmas Eve traditions since they were departing on Christmas Day. I immediately told Alice that I didn't mind at all. I was curious as to what vampires did to mark the occasion. Over the weekend, Alice, Rosalie and Esme had decorated the house beautifully. Tonight, they were going to decorate the tree and leave it up for Charlie and I to enjoy, Alice explained. Charlie was coming over around 5 p.m. and then we were all going to have a big family dinner together. Esme said that the menu was Italian, and we had spaghetti with scallops. Charlie and I ate more than we should have, and Charlie didn't notice that the Cullens didn't really eat. I had a small smile on my face during the whole meal as Emmett made these over-the-top proclamations about how delicious everything was while simultaneously getting rid of his food somehow. If I ever got the chance, I was going to ask them one day why they just didn't get a dog to eat the food for them. After once especially ebullient statement from Emmett, Jasper looked at me with a questioning glance. I just shrugged my shoulders in response and smiled even bigger. Jasper's glance narrowed, and I could have sworn he put two and two together, but he seemed to change his mind. I didn't notice Edward watching our exchange with a thoughtful look on his face.

After dinner, we moved to the family room as Emmett and Edward brought in a large evergreen tree in and set it up. Rosalie and Alice had dimmed the lights and lit candles all over the house. Once the tree was up, Alice and Jasper strung the lights and Esme and Rosalie quickly decorated the tree. Charlie and I watched as Carlisle put the star on the top of the tree. After the tree was decorated, Esme convinced Edward to play the piano for us. After a bit, Rosalie, Jasper, Carlisle and Esme sang along as he played Christmas carols while Emmett, Alice, Charlie and I watched. I was struck by the old-fashioned scene before me. I had never seen or been a part of anything so lovely.

Once the singing concluded, Esme and Alice went into the kitchen and came out with eggnog for Charlie and me. While everyone in the room was chatting quietly with one another, I kept listening to Edward play the piano. I didn't know much about classical music, but he was playing something quite beautiful. I sipped my eggnog and the music enthralled me. The house was so warm and with the reassuring sounds of people talking quietly around me, I felt quite safe and slowly drifted to sleep.

"She's asleep," Alice said quietly. "Edward keep playing or she might wake up," she added. Edward nodded at his sister and continued playing.

I rarely looked at myself in a mirror, so I hadn't realized that I had dark circles under my eyes. I also didn't see the looks of concern that the Cullens, including Edward, had been giving each other every day for the past few weeks. While I slept, Charlie and Carlisle headed upstairs to Carlisle's study so they could talk. "She's not sleeping well," Carlisle said candidly. "She has nightmares several times a night and lately, she has been trying to avoid sleeping. Her mood in front of us is positive; she engages with us and follows her rehabilitation schedule faithfully, but at night she stays up and reads."

"What should I do?" Charlie asked. "Just maintain her schedule; Esme posted it on the fridge; get her up at regular hours, make sure she eats three meals a day and does her rehab. If she falls asleep in her chair, let her sleep. It's not ideal but at this point, she needs more rest than she is getting. Anything else the two of you want to do this week is fine with us. We will pay you for any expenses you incur."

"Money is not an issue, Carlisle, you know that," Charlie said, his voice expressing slight offense.

"Of course Charlie… I apologize for what I said. It didn't come out the way I intended. It's just that if there is something she is interested in, we want her to pursue it. Charlie nodded, apology accepted.

"Any word on Felix or from her Uncle?" Carlisle asked.

"No, all indications are that Felix has left town, at least temporarily, anyway. And I checked with Ben Cheney the other day… there has been no response to her court filing yet. Her uncle has another 15 days to respond or else her claim for emancipation will be automatically granted."

"Well, we can only hope," Carlisle replied. "She needs to be around people who care about her. She's been through so much."

"Agreed."

Downstairs, everyone was listening to the conversation. Alice said softly, "Tell him I'll call a couple times each day to check in," knowing Carlisle could hear her. "And we'll leave all of our numbers so Bella can call us," she added. Jasper came up and hugged his wife from behind. "She'll be just fine, baby."

"I know, Jas. I just don't want her to feel alone."

"Or abandoned," Rosalie added.

"Why would she feel abandoned?" Emmett asked.

"Bella doesn't think many things that are positive and she doesn't see herself clearly," Rosalie answered. "Her life experiences have taught her that her first, most negative thought, is usually the right one."

By the time Charlie and Carlisle came back downstairs, everyone was quiet, lost in his or her thoughts. Edward continued to play the piano quietly and steadily focused his mind on blocking out the thoughts of everyone in the room that could be summarized by one statement, "poor Bella."

Edward stopped playing the piano. Esme showed Charlie the guest bedroom and noted that they would be leaving soon to drive to Seattle to catch the red eye to Alaska. Charlie nodded.

In reality, it was a two day drive for humans from Forks to Denali. For us, Edward thought, we could drive that in ½ the time and since we were taking gifts, etc. driving was better than running or flying. Jasper, Edward and Emmett started loading the cars, while Alice and Rosalie sat quietly with Bella. Bella's breathing started to quicken and Alice and Rosalie looked at each other knowingly. Bella was probably having a nightmare. Alice reached out and gently stroked Bella's arm until Bella started to stir. "Hey, did I fall asleep?"

"Yes you did," Alice replied. "The guys are almost done loading the cars. Come say good-bye?"

I nodded. I was glad that Alice had woken me up for this. I would have felt terrible if they had left without saying goodbye to me. As I rolled behind them to the foyer, I looked at the clock and saw that it was about 10 p.m. "When will you get there?" I asked. "About this time tomorrow night," Rosalie answered. "We haul ass," she said chuckling. "Call me?" I asked. "Absolutely," Alice replied immediately. "We'll be calling you several times every day. We want to hear all about your time with the Chief."

"I get to call him Charlie," I said, sticking my tongue out like a child. Both Rosalie and Alice laughed at my unexpected action.

Just then everyone came over for their goodbye hugs. I hugged Esme and Carlisle quickly assuring them I would call if I needed anything and letting them know I would be fine. I hugged Alice and Rosalie and reminded them I needed a haircut when they got back. I hugged Jasper and Emmett and them to stay out of trouble. Emmett rubbed my head before heading out. Then Edward came over and kneeled down to my level. For some reason, my stomach moved to my throat at this moment, and I couldn't speak. He took each one of my hands in his and the feeling of sparks that was becoming familiar each time we touched occurred. He smirked as he looked at our joined hands, and then lifted his head to look into my eyes. "Stay safe, Bella. I'm going to be too far away if you need me to rescue you," he said. I simply nodded in return, gazing into his golden eyes. After a minute, I simply said, "Drive safely please." There was so much more I could have said but I didn't know how. Edward nodded and in a flash he was up and out the door. Charlie came and stood behind my chair. "You know it's bad luck if you watch your friends drive off," he said. "Right," I replied, we should shut the door. I turned my chair around and headed back into the family room while Charlie waved once and closed and locked the door behind him. "Well, I am beat, Charlie. I think I'm going to bed. See you in the morning."

"Night kiddo. I'm going to watch some TV for awhile and then hit the sack. Let me know if you need anything."

Once in my room, I went over to my balcony door and stared out. It was dark tonight but I wasn't worried. I knew the Cullens would be safe.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 18**

_Disclaimer for all chapters: I do not own Twilight Saga. SM owns it. I do not intend to copy any of her ideas for my own. I only own the plot to this story. And I do not intend to copy any other author either. There are many stories out there and I have not been able to read all of them. _

_This story contains mention of physical and emotional abuse, strong language, etc. Do not read if you are uncomfortable with such topics. Enjoy and please review. _

_Also, a special note to my readers: thank you for reading and reviewing. Sorry for taking so long to update. Between work and family stuff, I have been busier than I anticipated. I have great plans for this story and will finish it, so please keep reading. I will try to update more frequently. _

**Bella POV**

I was hoping Charlie would be a cool babysitter. He didn't like to talk much, similar to me, so we got along well. Charlie and I had made a deal on Christmas, our first full day together. When we woke up that day, we faced each other in the kitchen. Charlie rubbed his hand in the back of his hair, and asked, "Eating out okay?" After some trial and error getting me into his police cruiser and my chair in the back, we were on our way. On the way there, we agreed that eating as many meals as possible at the Forks Diner was the way for us to go. Then, at the same time, we both said out loud, "As long as neither of us tell Carlisle or Esme." Surprised, we looked at one another and then laughed. Charlie then said, "Good, I'm glad we're on the same page, Bella. I have a reputation to uphold." Then he smirked.

It was one of Billy's traditions...he and his family celebrated Christmas at the Diner. He felt it important that everyone have a good place to eat on "special" days, he said, so the Diner was open so he could feed anyone who didn't have anywhere to go. The first time I rolled into the Diner, Billy, Jake and Leah stopped what they were doing, screamed my name in welcome, and ran over to me to hug and kiss me. Their welcome warmed me. As we held each other, we laughed and cried as they apologized for not knowing about Phil in one breath, and then told me stories of getting lost while trying to find the hospital I was at in Seattle before returning to Forks. Once we settled down following our emotional reunion, Billy served Charlie and me a huge breakfast feast.

Charlie and I decided to hang out at the Diner all day, and I was surprised when the cell phone Alice gave me started ringing. I checked the caller ID and it was Alice. _They made good time_ I thought. It was early afternoon. _Note to self: vampires drive very fast, _I thought. _They must really hate chauffeuring me around, _I realized. _Hmm, I would check that at some point if ever given the opportunity._ It was great to hear Alice's voice. She was always so upbeat. My own upbeat reply surprised her, and I filled her in. She was happy to hear that we were at the Diner, being sociable, and eating. I told her I was talking the day off from my rehabilitation exercises. "I wouldn't mention that to Rosalie," she replied affably. "She takes your rehabilitation about as seriously as you do."

"I know," I replied. "So, did you just get there or have you been there awhile?" I asked.

"We just got here and I couldn't wait to call you. I was driving everyone crazy, especially Rosalie, and you know Rosalie when she is irritated, so when she started yelling at me to "just go ahead and call her already, I picked up the phone and here we are talking". Alice was chattering away so quickly, I could barely understand what she was saying. "Alice, Alice...slow down. Take a breath."

Alice continued, "I'm planning to call you every two hours, how would that be?"

I was so touched. I couldn't think of anyone that wanted to have that much contact with me. I gulped down the lump that had appeared in my throat.

"Alice, thank you." I paused stuck on what to say next, but I hoped she figured out why I was thanking her.

After I moment, I continued, "I would love to talk to you every second of every day, but it really isn't necessary. We'll end up just saying "hey" to one another. Also, you're supposed to be enjoying your time with your family. I don't want to feel guilty. Let's stick to once a day, okay?"

"Okay," she replied. "But we're not done with today's call yet, right?" she asked in a panicked voice.

"Of course. What else is going on?"

While Alice and I chatted, Emmett kept yelling something in the background about being the snowball fight king and Rosalie kept telling him to shut up. Hearing the two of them made me laugh. Per Alice, they were unpacking the car, then having a snowball fight at Emmett's insistence, then opening presents, and then probably a snowball fight re-match, etc. The picture I had in my minds-eye of the Cullens having a snowball fight was epic. Emmett didn't' do anything half-heartedly. I told Alice I wanted to hear all about the snowball fight and what gifts everyone got, and then we said good-bye. Alice then passed the phone first to Carlisle and then to Esme, and after I talked to them, I passed the phone to Charlie. He got up to take the call outside. I rolled my eyes.

While Charlie was on the phone, I looked around the Diner. Jake and Leah were standing closely together, talking quietly, and it was like they were in a bubble, all their own. Jake reached over and gently put one of Leah's hairs behind her ear. They looked so happy and in love, it moved me. I wondered if I would ever fall in love or if anyone would ever love me. I was absent-mindedly rubbing my hands on my thighs; I hadn't noticed because I couldn't feel my legs. I looked down and stared at my legs and feet. If staring worked, my legs would be working and I would be running again. I sighed. I was starting to feel maudlin and didn't want to. I wanted to keep feeling light and warm, but the battle was draining.

Charlie came back in and handed me back my phone. Billy had just set in front of me a piece of hot apple pie with ice cream a la mode. "Hey Billy, that looks great. Can I have one too?" Charlie asked. Before long, we were eating our pie and ice cream. "You know Bella, you look more and more like your mom every day," Charlie said out of the blue.

"Really?"

"Yes, why do you sound surprised?"

"Well, as time goes on, it gets harder and harder for me to remember what she looked like."

"Oh," Charlie replied uncomfortably.

"And, Phil got rid of all the photos with her in it after she died. Except for a couple, I kept in secret but they were from when I was little. I found one though that I don't think Phil knew about. It was a photo of you and mom from prom."

I looked and Charlie and his face started turning red.

"Are you okay, Charlie?"

"Uh, sure, Bella. I just didn't know that you know I took your mom to prom," he said regaining his composure.

"Well, I have a photo but I don't really know. Mom never told me about it. Could you tell me?"

Charlie was lost in his thoughts for a few minutes. While I waited patiently, I moved my pie remnants around my plate.

"Your mom was one-of-a-kind, Bella," he started. "I had known her since she moved to Forks in seventh grade. We were friendly but not close enough to be friends. I'm pretty shy and in high school, I was a late bloomer. Until senior year, I was scrawny and kept to myself. I'm sure I came across as pretty weird. But your mom, she was always kind and nice to me as well as everyone else. She was lovely, Bella, just as you are. Her hair was longer of course, and her eyes a different color, but I see her when I look at you; I don't see Phil. You have her kindness too."

I just nodded and Charlie kept going.

"Well, I had a crush on your mom for years, but she only had eyes for your dad. They were Forks High "golden couple" but Phil was a jerk, even then. I swear Bella, if I had any idea what he would have become or what he was doing to you and your mom, I would have moved mountains to stop him."

The tenor of Charlie's voice compelled me to reach out and take his hands in mine to comfort him. "Charlie, it's okay. It's not your fault."

He looked at our joined hands and took a deep breath. "You are a sweet girl, Bella. You've been through so much," he said as he withdrew his hands from mine. Looking out the window, he continued.

"Something changed between your mom and Phil senior year. I don't know what but they were fighting a lot. I don't know what happened, but one day, they showed up at school separately, and word went around fast that they were done dating. I feel ashamed to say this, but I was elated. I asked your mom out to a movie that weekend. When she said "yes", I did my inner touchdown dance. I couldn't tell you what movie we saw, Bella; I was just so happy and proud to have her as my date. We went out for a few months, and I took her to prom. I thought we were in love, but I found out later that she was still seeing Phil. After prom, I went to your mom's house to pick her up and go to lunch. We were going to hang out. The usual. Your mom looked like she had been crying. She wouldn't tell me what was wrong. But she broke up with me. Said I was too good for her."

Charlie paused at this point, and his voice was gruff. I felt awful for him. My mom had broken his heart.

"A few weeks later, we graduated," he continued. "I decided to spend the summer interning at the Sheriff's office; it was a good fit," he said dryly. "I shouldn't be telling you this Bella, but the job saved me when I found out later that summer that your mom had married Phil and that she was pregnant. I felt lost so I focused on my career. It was my lifeline; still is I suppose. I went to University of Washington and got my undergraduate degree in criminal science. I went to the police academy, graduate, and worked for the Seattle force for a few years. When the job opened up here in Forks, I applied, and the rest is history."

Charlie looked down at the table, his fingers playing with his napkin. He looked up at me.

"I loved your mom, Bella. Once she found out I was back in town, she'd bring you by the office to say "hi." You sure were a beautiful baby, Bella. Renee never told me anything was wrong with her relationship with Phil, never. Everyone thought you were the perfect family. When she died, I had my doubts, but until that night he attacked you, I swear I didn't know."

"I know Charlie," I said simply; I thought about telling him the truth that Phil had pushed my mom down the stairs, but I couldn't do it. He needed to let this go.

I paused and then said, "You know, Charlie, you and I have something in common." We were looking at each other and he had an expectant look on his face.

"We both hate Phil." He nodded solemnly, and I knew it was enough.

"The anger I feel towards him is overwhelming at times," I continued. "I don't know what to do with it. I also don't know why I'm here, you know? I mean, why me? Why am I alive? I'm not sure what I'm supposed to be doing."

"You're purpose is to live your life, Bella."

I nodded at his statement, and looked out the window. He didn't need to know that I didn't have a clue as to what "living my life" meant. "Hey, let's change subjects. It's Christmas. Know of anything fun we can do this week?" I asked.

Charlie thought silently for a few minutes. I grabbed my fork and finished off the rest of my pie and ice cream. The sun was starting to set, and I knew that Billy would close up soon.

"Hey, want to get anything to go? Billy is going to close-up soon."

"Let's get two cheeseburgers, two sets of fries and some sodas," Charlie said. "Okay." I rolled over to the counter and placed our to-go order.

As I returned to the table, Charlie asked, "Ever been to the shooting range, Bella?"

"No," I replied, my eyes widening with excitement.

"Well, I think it may be a good idea for you to learn how to shoot a gun and I find when I'm upset, time at the range takes the edge off. Want to give it a try?"

"Absolutely!"

"Bella, order's up," Jake called out.

"Coming," I replied.

Once we got back to the Cullen's house, the sun had set. Charlie helped me in, and I went into my room and changed into sweatpants and a sweatshirt. We met up again in the family room, and Charlie started a fire. Before too long, the room was toasty warm. Charlie found a re-run of a college football game, and while we watched and ate our dinner, he explained the rules of the game. It was fun to watch with Charlie; his excitement was contagious. At the end of this game, Charlie found another one, so I excused myself and went into the living room. I perused the bookshelves and selected a book by Pema Chodron. I rejoined Charlie in the family room. He was lying on the couch watching the game; I sat next to the couch in my chair reading.

When I work up in the morning, Charlie was still sleeping on the couch and the TV was still on. I was right; Charlie was a cool babysitter.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 19**

_Disclaimer for all chapters: I do not own Twilight Saga. SM owns it. I do not intend to copy any of her ideas for my own. I only own the plot to this story. And I do not intend to copy any other author either. There are many stories out there and I have not been able to read all of them. _

_This story contains mention of physical and emotional abuse, strong language, etc. Do not read if you are uncomfortable with such topics. Enjoy and please review. _

_Also, a special note to my readers: thank you for reading and reviewing. Sorry for taking so long to update. Between work and family stuff, I have been busier than I anticipated. I have great plans for this story and will finish it, so please keep reading. I will try to update more frequently. _

**Alice POV**

Charlie was going to teach Bella how to shoot a gun?

The vision had come upon me suddenly; I hadn't been looking for Charlie's future. That gave me an idea! What if, instead of focusing on Bella, whom I could never see, I focused on the future's of people that might be interacting with her? Hell, it was worth shot. I figured I would use our phone conversations to figure out who she might be interacting with this week to see if I could see Bella more clearly.

Jasper picked up on my excitement easily, and stood up from the living room couch where he had been playing video games with Kate and Emmett to join me. "What's up, love of my life?" he asked in a sexy whisper.

"Nothing bad...everything's fine. I'll tell you later, okay?" I looked up at Jasper and unconsciously, my arms wound their way around his neck and I pulled him down to breath his delicious scent. "I love you," I said. "I love you too," he replied, his arms winding around my waist to pull me closer to him. We stayed in our embrace for a few minutes, the feel of our bodies touching relaxing both of us. "Want to go hunting?" he asked. I took a step back to gaze into his eyes, and looked into our future. Seeing us hunt and then make love afterwards, I replied, "Yes, indeed." Jasper felt my feelings of arousal and his eyes darkened with desire. "Let's go," he replied huskily, and he took my hand and we were quickly on our way.

**Edward POV**

As I walked slowly back to the house, I saw Alice and Jasper running hand-in-hand quickly towards the nearby woods. I caught Alice's train of thought, and smiled. She and Jasper loved each other so much. I waved at them, and heard Alice say to me "Don't wait up" in her mind.

Twilight was coming so I stood in the yard, watching the sun slowly set and the night take over. This was my favorite part of the day.

I had gone out for a run. The terrain in Alaska was so beautiful that running was one of my favorite things to do when we visited. Tanya had decided to stay back at the house. As I approached, I could hear Carlisle, Esme, Eleazar, Carmen, and Tanya. Irina and Rosalie were up in Irina's room talking, and Kate and Emmett were playing video games. Emmett was starting to get restless and wanted to start the snowball fight re-match soon. He was still sore that even with Alice on his team, my team had won. He thought that having her predict our moves was enough, but he forgot that the way one could get around Alice's gift was to wait until the very last minute to make any decisions at all. It had been a glorious battle, and a lot of fun. Even Eleazar participated this year.

_I wonder if Bella had a good day today_. That thought surprised me. I didn't know why I was suddenly thinking about Bella.

As I stood at the edge of the woods enjoying my twilight time, realization dawned on me. I found it very peaceful to be around Bella because I couldn't hear her thoughts. That's why I had gone running today. The thoughts of all my family members were crowding my mind, so I needed some time to myself. I've never known that kind of peace in the presence of someone else since I woke up. It's weird...it seemed like I missed her.

_That's crazy_, I thought. _The girl is likely to get us exposed somehow. I shouldn't be missing her. I should be figuring out ways to get her out of our lives. But...her scent_. I reached up and angrily tore a branch down from one of the trees. I caught just one whiff the night I stopped Felix from attacking her. In that moment, I had to draw on all my years of controlling my blood lust to not to turn around and drink her dry right there on the spot. Her smell was like ambrosia to me. I hated feeling out of control. Another reason to get her out of our lives.

But, the chance that I might smell her again keeps me wanting her nearby. _And keeps me protecting her, I reminded myself. _

The memory of the day that she almost drowned came to me, and I clenched the tree branch tightly. The warning crack brought my attention back and I loosened my grip. I had so many mixed feelings that day. I was up in my room, irritated because I was feeling drawn to Bella and resented that feeling. I was mad at my siblings for causing the accident. Even though I got to Bella in time, and she reassured me she was okay, I was scared. I remembered every detail of her small warm hand on my cold cheek. She didn't seem to notice the temperature difference at all. I couldn't remember the last time I felt fear. Bella was a human after all. Her presence in our life was temporary.

_But you like her,_ I reminded myself. Yes, I did like Bella. _She is unique_, I thought. She is smart, has a wry sense of humor, and she is courageous. With her mind being silent to me, I was also curious and wanted to get to know her better. I didn't understand her choices and reactions to things like why she seemed so comfortable around us.

"What are you standing here thinking about?"

I started. I was so absorbed in my thoughts, I hadn't heard Tanya approaching.

"Nothing really. Just enjoying this time of day."

"Ah yes, twilight is your favorite. Would you like some company?" she asked coyly.

I reached my arm around her shoulders and pulled Tanya into my side. I lifted her long strawberry blond hair and lowered my face and nuzzled her neck. Tanya moaned softly at my caress. I turned her body to face mine, and gently held her cheeks in my hands. I gently went to kiss her, and...something felt different. Tanya's hands were on my shoulders pulling me closer to her and at the same time, we deepened our kiss, but something was off. After a few minutes of kissing, Tanya pulled away slowly.

We were both breathing deeply, and I was sure my eyes were as dark as hers. "What's wrong, Edward?" she asked a pout in her voice. I stood staring at the beauty in front of me, truly perplexed. I ran my hand through my hair. "Nothing," I replied. I shook off my feelings of doubt. I stepped up to her and pulled her by her arms quickly to my chest.

"Oh, Edward," she replied, her palms starting to explore my chest, her excitement and desire growing. "You just wanted to show me who's the boss didn't you?"

From her thoughts, I could tell Tanya had been startled by our kiss. She was afraid for a moment that I was going to break up with her, but when I had grabbed her just now, she brushed that thought aside. My possessiveness turned her on. She liked sex as a game. After all, she was a succubus. She thought most times that I was too tentative and respectful a lover. It was true, ever since we had first gotten together, Tanya led the way. She had more experience after all. I decided to have sex with Tanya a few years ago because I got tired of waiting and was curious. Tanya had pursued me romantically for a few decades. One day, I realized that I didn't know why I was waiting.

I leant down and captured her lips in a rough kiss. If she wanted possessive, I could show her possessive. I ran my hands up and down her curvy body, slowly walking us back into the shelter of the woods. I pushed her up against a tree and placed her arms over her head. I used my other hand to rip her dress off. She was now standing before me in just a thong. _Classic Tanya...wearing an outfit that required barely any undergarments_, I thought.

"Edward, I've never seen you like this before" she gasped. I quickly unbuttoned my shirt but left it on. I wanted to feel her skin against mine. I reached down and spread her legs with my hands while keeping her hands pinned above her head. I reached down and with my finger slowly ripped the waist band of the thong and then pulled it up through the front of her legs slowly away from her. She moaned as the thong rubbed against her clit. I threw the garment over my shoulder and then undid my belt buckle and unfastened my jeans. I pushed them down around my ankles. I was going commando today and Tanya moaned when she saw my penis erect before her. I took my hand and reached down to her lips and spread them. She was already wet for me, and using my fingers I spread the wetness around and pinched her clit.

In a second, I was fucking Tanya as hard and as fast as I could. I kept her hands above me and kept turning my face away from her efforts to kiss me. From her thoughts, I could tell this was one of her fantasies...no tenderness, no respect, just fucking. She had wrapped her legs around my waist and was crying out, "Harder, harder, Edward." I dropped her arms, and placed both my hands at her waist and pounded into her even more. Her moans were filling the night air around us. Suddenly, I saw a manga face with large brown eyes in my mind's eye looking at me with an expression I didn't understand. _What the fuck? _Shocked at my thoughts, my rhythm became disjointed for a moment, and Tanya muttered, "Keep going, baby, don't stop, don't stop." Collecting myself, I re-focused on fucking Tanya but now my thoughts were going a mile a minute. _Why was I thinking of Bella right now? _I lifted one of my hands to grab onto Tanya's breast, and suddenly I was remembering when Bella first touched me and the spark between us. I closed my eyes and lost myself in remembering the sensation of the spark. I imagined feeling that sensation all over my body. I imagined Bella's scent surrounding me, and my desire grew. I gripped Tanya and turned around and laid her on the ground, never breaking our connection. I placed my hands above her shoulders and lost myself. I had never been so turned on before. Soon, I felt Tanya orgasm around me, screaming my name. I could feel my own orgasm approaching, and after a few more thrusts, I had the most intense orgasm of my life. _Oh god, Bella_, I thought as I came. I collapsed on Tanya, spent.

We laid there for a few minutes in silence. As I came back to myself, I felt disgusted. I felt as if I had dishonored and disrespected both Tanya and Bella. And what the fuck? I was fantasized about Bella while having sex with Tanya? What the hell did that mean? Bella was a human for god's sake. I rolled off Tanya and stood up, pulling my jeans with me.

"Are you okay?"

"Better than okay, baby, better than okay," Tanya replied softly. "You were magnificent. Where has that Edward been hiding?" she teased. She propped herself up on her elbows to look at me. She looked gorgeous lying there, naked, looking up at me. "We can go again, if you want" she said seductively moving her hips in a subtle invitation.

"You did me in, love," I replied lightly. "Plus, Emmett is clamoring for a snowball fight re-match," I said tapping my finger to my brow. I felt guilty and wanted some space from Tanya as soon as possible. I needed to talk to Jasper.

She stood up and picked up her ruined dress. "I cannot wear this anymore," she said with a smile on her face. I shrugged my shirt off, and gave it to her. "Put this on," I replied.

"With pleasure," she said. We walked hand-in-hand back to the house, and Tanya went in the back door when I assured her the coast was clear. Before she headed upstairs, she leaned in to kiss me gently on the lips. She pulled away, and I smiled.

As soon as she was gone, the smile dropped from my face and I rubbed the kiss of my lips. _What the hell was I doing_? I thought as soon as I realized my actions. I ran my hand through my hair again and paced. I felt panicked. I couldn't get my mind around what was happening. _What was happening anyway? _

Suddenly, I felt my cell phone ringing. I had forgotten it was in my pocket. Before I could say "hello," Alice was talking.

"Jasper and I will be back soon. Just stay calm Edward. Everything will be okay."


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

_Disclaimer for all chapters: I do not own Twilight Saga. SM owns it. The plot is mine. This story contains physical and emotional abuse, strong language, etc. Do not read if you are uncomfortable with such topics. Enjoy and please review. _

_Also, a special note to my readers: thanks for hanging in there. My job has been kicking my butt. Also, I'm learning that it does take awhile to craft the chapter I have in my head. Please accept my apologies for taking so long to update between chapters. I will finish this story because it means a lot to me. So please enjoy! I welcome your feedback so review if you want/have time. Thanks!_

"What?" I could see Dr. Tanner's lips moving but I didn't understand what she was saying. "Can you repeat that please?" I asked.

I was sitting in the office of Dr. Bree Tanner, a reproductive specialist. She had pushed one of the chairs that normally sat in front of her desk to the side so that my wheelchair could fit, and as a result the office had a cramped feel. I sat surrounded by bookshelves full of medical texts and degrees hanging on the wall. Dr. Bree Tanner... _who would name their daughter Bree? I wondered for the millionth time._

It had occurred to me recently that I hadn't had my period and I didn't know when the last time was. I talked to Carlisle about it, and he checked my medical records from both the hospitals in Seattle and Forks before I woke from my coma and afterwards. My menstrual cycle had not occurred since I was hospitalized. Carlisle suggested that I see a specialist, and he helped me find Dr. Tanner in Port Angeles. I had gone through several tests over the past few weeks and today, I was meeting with Dr. Tanner to hear the results. Esme had driven me and she was waiting in the reception area.

"Bella, as we've discussed, you suffered a great deal of internal injury to your reproductive organs when you were attacked last August. At first, we thought you were not menstruating because of the stress to your system as it recovered from the trauma. Later, we attributed the absence of your period to your weight loss. When you came to me a few weeks ago, I really thought the weight loss and adjustment your body is going through was the cause and tried to tell you that, but since you insisted, we conducted a battery of tests."

Her pause told me what I needed to know. I almost held up my hand to stop her, but instead I focused. I needed to hear and understand this time.

"Bella, the results are conclusive. You will never be able to get pregnant. As it turns out, your ovaries were severely damaged and are not producing eggs properly. You may get your period from time to time, but you won't be producing fully-developed eggs. Unfortunately, there is no treatment, at least that insurance covers, that could help. Bella, you can't have children."

I nodded at Dr. Tanner, letting her know that I understood her this time. I was rubbing the tops of my thighs...my new habit when I was nervous or uncomfortable.

"I'm very sorry, Bella. I wish I had better news."

"Thank you, Dr. Tanner," I said, raising my hand to hers to shake it good-bye.

"Bella, do you have any questions?" Dr. Tanner asked practically to my back as I had turned my chair around and was heading for her office door.

I paused. I looked over my shoulder and said, "No" and continued.

"Bella, are you ready to go" Esme asked? I nodded and continued rolling to the exit. One look at Esme's face, and I knew that she had heard every word. The look of sadness and pity on her face was almost more than I could take. But, she didn't know I knew her secret so on the ride home, I decided to tackle the elephant in the car head on.

"You're probably wondering what my tests results are?"

"Yes, Bella. I'm very curious but it is your business; if you don't want to talk about it, you don't have to."

"I can't have children," I said bluntly. "I sustained too many injuries to my reproductive system and there is no treatment."

"Oh sweetie, I am so sorry," Esme replied. She reached over and grabbed my hand into hers and squeezed it comfortingly. I squeezed her hand back, and gave her a little smile.

"How are you feeling?"

"I have no idea," I replied.

We spent the rest of the car ride in silence. The drive to Port Angeles was typically an hour but Esme and I got home in about 30 minutes. _There were benefits to riding with vampires_, I thought.

Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper and Edward were home from school when we arrived. Instead of their normal high-spirited greetings, all but Alice remained sitting in the family room, and just said "hey" as I rolled by past to my room. Alice stood uncertainly in the doorjamb. I gave her a small nod, and continued into my room, closing my door behind me.

I sat in my chair in my room staring out my sliding glass door. I felt numb.

Things can always get worse. _When would I learn that?_ I wondered. First Uncle James' visit, now this.

My thoughts drifted.

It was a few weeks after New Year's. The Cullens were back in school, and I stayed at home with Esme. Mostly, I worked out and studied for my GED. In the evenings, I hung out with everyone in the family room, reading, watching TV or watching Emmett and Jasper play video games. A few nights a week and on weekends, I did water therapy with Rosalie or went to the Forks Diner with Charlie. Things had been fine since their return from Denali. Everyone was excited to see me, and Edward continued to treat me the same which was to ignore my existence. He was polite; I was polite, but truthfully, it was hard for me. I felt drawn to Edward for some reason.

The doorbell rang, and I rolled over to answer it. "I got it, Esme," I shouted. I toweled off my neck and shoulders which were still sweaty from my strength exercises and reached to open the door.

"Uncle James," I breathed out surprise and fear in my tone, "what are you doing here?"

He grabbed my bars on each side of my chair and rolled me backwards, entering the Cullen house with Aunt Victoria just a few steps behind.

"Nice little set up, you have here, Bella," Uncle James said snidely. He was close, too close. I tensed. I could feel his breath on my face. He stood and looked around the Cullen living room. I felt fear pass through me. Uncle James was an imposing figure. He was taller and bigger than Phil had been, with dirty blond hair that he wore long, tied back in a ponytail. He had the same cruel face that Phil had, but different eyes. Instead of brown, his were ice blue, cold and calculating. When I looked over Aunt Victoria, she looked the same: vibrant red hair flowing around her green eyes, high cheekbones, and long, graceful neck. Victoria was wearing a knee-length black skirt with a stylish black top and tight knee-high high-heeled boots. She also had on a blue coat that set off her hair color perfectly. Victoria was still gorgeous, but what had always creeped me out about her was that her eyes, as beautiful as they were, always looked empty. Victoria hardly spoke when I saw her, but then again, I always saw her with my Uncle.

"What are you doing in my house?" I heard Esme say with the coldest voice I had ever heard her use.

James and Victoria seemed startled by Esme's sudden appearance. "I think you need to leave now, before I call the police," Esme said.

They both gasped at Esme's beauty, but after a moment, James recovered and took in Esme's petite stature and laughed. "I'd like to see you make me leave." Esme started towards them, but I put out my hand and grabbed her wrist. "Stop." I said. Esme looked at me and my relatives undecidedly. Then she stood next to me and asked, "What do you want?" She must have read my mind because that is exactly what I wanted to know.

"May we sit down?" James asked indicating him and Victoria.

_Asshole_, I thought. I couldn't believe his nerve implying that Esme didn't have good manners.

"Of course," she replied coolly. I had never seen this side of Esme and was glad that it was James and Victoria receiving the brunt of it, because, frankly, Esme was intimidating me. James and Victoria took a seat on the large couch in the living room, while Esme sat in one of the formal chairs near the front door. She had picked a seat where I could sit next to her in my wheelchair.

"Bella is my...our niece," James stated.

Esme just nodded.

"I am her legal guardian," James pressed.

"No, you're not," Esme and I had started to reply together. Esme put her hand gently on mine and gave me a look asking me to stay quiet. I nodded.

Clearing her throat, Esme continued. "We haven't had the opportunity to introduce ourselves to each other properly. I am Esme Cullen and this is my home," Esme said.

Taken aback for a moment, James then replied, "I'm James Dwyer, and this is my wife Victoria. Phil Dwyer was my older brother," James said, emphasizing the word "was" and looking at me darkly, "and Bella is my niece. Since she has no other family, I am her legal guardian."

Esme continued to stare at James and Victoria coolly. "I see," she replied. "Actually, as I'm sure you both know, Bella has filed a petition with the court to be an emancipated minor. Her attorney, Mr. Cheney, can discuss the particulars more fully with you, but until the court sets a hearing and determines the matter, Bella has no legal guardian and she is a guest in our home."

Uncle James started to reply, but Esme interrupted him, and his face started to get red. "Why are you here now, Mr. Dwyer? Did you just get the notice? Bella awakened from her coma some time ago. Where have you been?"

Victoria looked nervously at her husband, but didn't say anything.

"Where we have been is none of your business, Ms. Cullen, Esme, may I call you Esme."

"You may not, and it is Mrs. Cullen."

To me, Esme was my new hero. She was clearly winning this match-up with my Uncle.

Uncle James sputtered angrily in response, "Bella is mine…I mean my family."

Esme stood and motioned for me to stay behind her. "Mr. and Mrs. Dwyer, I think it time that you leave. If you come to my house again unannounced, I will call the police and Bella will file a restraining order."

Just then the front door burst open, and standing there were Edward, Alice and Jasper.

"Ah, children, it is so wonderful to have you home," Esme cooed at them, not at all surprised by their sudden arrival. "Please step out of the way. Our guests were just leaving."

"I don't know what game you are playing, lady," Uncle James yelled, "but you will lose. And as for you, Bella, you are and will always be a Dwyer, and I'm going to get you."

Both the way Uncle James was looking at me and his choice of words made me feel sick to my stomach.

"Leave now. You are not welcome here," Edward said suddenly in a frighteningly calm voice. He had positioned himself so that he was standing next to Esme between me and Uncle James. He had his fists clenched tightly at his sides.

Uncle James and Edward were the same height and they stared at each other for another moment. Edward seemed to clench his fists even tighter and his jaw muscle was clenching too. He moved to take a step closer to my Uncle, when Jasper touched him, and said, "Mr. Dwyer is leaving, Edward." Edward seemed to relax a little at Jasper's touch but he didn't step away from my Uncle and kept staring at him.

Uncle James gave Edward a smirk and without breaking eye contact with Edward, he asked, "Are you going to protect her, youngster?" he asked Edward.

"You're good-looking. You can do better than her. What do you see in her anyway? Have you looked closely? She is a hideous cripple. Do you get off on cripples?"

I didn't understand why Uncle James was saying the things he was to Edward.

Finally, Uncle James hissed at Edward, "She is my blood, my family, and I am going to get her, and when I do…" and instead of finishing that sentence, he leaned back and laughed nastily. In that moment, I was sure Edward was going to lunge at him, he didn't.

"We're leaving, but this isn't the last you've heard of us. Vicky, let's go."

Like a beaten dog, I watched as my Aunt Victoria scurried out in front of Uncle James.

I still felt embarrassed when I remembered their visit. Afterwards, Edward and Jasper had followed them out and didn't come back into the house until hours later. Alice told me they had gone for a run. Alice and Esme rolled me back into the kitchen, and while Esme got me a glass of water, Alice brought me a sweatshirt. I hadn't realized that I was shaking. I didn't give Edward's behavior much thought. He tended to be the one who acted protectively in the family although it occurred to me later that Esme could have torn Uncle James up on a second.

Since I had seen Uncle James and Aunt Victoria, my court date has been set, and for the last few weeks, I had been worrying about that and my period.

Hearing Rosalie shout something at Emmett in the family room brought my thoughts back to the present. _Rosalie shouting at Emmett was nothing new_ I mused; it normally made me smile. It was clear that they were crazy in love with one another.

As I sat in front of my sliding glass door watching the daylight fade into night, the impact of my visit to Dr. Tanner started to sink in.

Phil had taken away everything from me. I didn't even know if I ever wanted to have a family but now that wasn't an option. I was permanently physically and mentally scarred, and now I couldn't conceive. _Who would ever want me? No one,_ the practical voice in my head responded_._ And that was the last straw.

_Mom, the emotional and physical abuse, the rape, the paralysis, my money, Uncle James, my infertility_…these thoughts and images swirled in my mind rapidly escalating like a hurricane. My will to battle these nightmares and memories snapped.

At first I felt like I couldn't breath, and then it hit me like a bolt of lightening…_ I don't matter. My whole life my father let me know how worthless I was, and _suddenly that was the funniest thought I had ever had. I started laughing. But it was a frightening sound, hollow and cackling as a gasped for air.

I reached over and began pushing and throwing all the things off my desk, and as I did so, my maniacal amusement turned to anger. I was filled with rage and was out of control, hysterical. I started screaming and crying. I tried to tear up any and everything I could get my hands on. Somehow I overturned my desk, and my mattress and bed linens where all over the place as my storm raged. I looked wildly around the room and not seeing anything else to destroy, I pulled my trusty knife out of my pockets. _I can destroy myself. _Just as I started to cut myself, I felt someone grab my hands and I dropped the knife.

"Let me go," I raged..."leave me alone!" I screamed at my captor while tears rolled down my cheeks. I struggled fruitlessly, shaking my head, twisting my torso, and trying to pull my hands free, but their grip was firm. My eyes were swollen from my tears so I couldn't tell who was holding me. "Let me go," I kept crying until my voice was so hoarse only a croak came out. Eventually, I exhausted myself and slumped in my chair. I heard Edward say, "Rosalie, give her the shot now." Then everything was black.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

_Disclaimer for all chapters: I do not own Twilight Saga. SM owns it. The plot is mine. This story contains mention of physical and emotional abuse, strong language, etc. Do not read if you are uncomfortable with such topics. Enjoy and please review. _

**EPOV**

I stood on the front porch my hands in my pockets. Alice came out and stood next to me.

"I have decided that we need to cheer Bella up. Jasper is decorating now and we're going to celebrate St. Patrick's Day later tonight."

"I don't think that is a good idea," I replied.

"Ever since her break-down, she hasn't been her self," Alice continued. "She hasn't smiled once. I need to try to make her smile, Edward."

I understood Alice's point of view. The whole family had been subdued since Bella's breakdown. Bella barely looked or spoke more than one word answers to any of us including Charlie; and whenever Charlie took her out, she always wore a baseball cap and sat slumped in her chair like she wanted to fade away. She did keep studying for her GED, or at least we think she was. For all we know, she could be sitting there doodling at her desk. She thanked us for cleaning up her room; she apologized for her outburst, but she wouldn't say anymore than that. When Carlisle suggested that she meet with a therapist, she politely but firmly refused. Her eyes disturbed me the most. Her chocolate brown eyes didn't have any sparkle in them.

The only thing that she seemed to enjoy was my piano playing. Late one night, I started playing Chopin's Nocturne #1. I continued and decided to play all of Chopin's nocturnes to whittle the time away until sunrise. After I finished playing Nocturne #6, I could hear Alice gently calling to me from her mind. _Edward_, _don't turn around. I want to let you know that you are not alone. _Sensing my question, Alice added, _Bella is sitting in the far corner...she snuck in while you were playing Nocturne #3. I think she finds the music soothing._ I nodded in response and after a minute to stretch my hands, I started playing Nocturne #7. I looked around this time and even though I knew she was there I was still surprised to see her in the corner in her wheelchair. She was leaning her head on her right hand and her eyes were closed. Ever since that night, I had been going to the piano late and playing until almost sunrise. Bella would always join me but I never let on that I knew she was there. When I would stop playing I would get up and usually go upstairs and take a shower. Alice, Esme or Rosalie would go in and check on Bella. So far, she had always been asleep. Unsure what to do, we had asked Carlisle for advice, and he suggested that they gently wake her and ask her if she wanted to go to bed. Typically, Bella would say yes, and other times she would decline and go into the family room and start watching TV instead. We actually preferred when she declined, because then we could all pretend to get up and get ready for school.

When Esme had shared the news that Bella had received from Dr. Tanner, we were all deeply saddened for her. Rosalie took it the hardest. One of the things Rosalie regretted most was that she died and became a vampire before having children. It never occurred to any of us that Bella would suffer yet another loss at the hands of her father. Jasper was exhausted with sending us positive feelings and mitigating our sense of frustration at not being able to help. And he was struggling with his own frustration at his gift not working on Bella. I knew that Alice wanted this party to help cheer up Jasper too.

I went and stood outside Bella's door when I heard the horrible sound of her laughter that evening. It was such an empty sound that it gave me chills. "Give her some privacy," Rosalie had urged, putting her hand on mine halting me from entering.

But when we heard Bella start screaming and the sound of items crashing into walls, we tore open the door and stood in shock in the doorway. Neither one of us knew what to do. Bella was clearly out of her mind, but when I saw her pull the knife out of her pocket, I sped over to her and grabbed her hands and held them away from her. She struggled desperately against my hold. Her pleas to "let me go" tore at me; I hated to have to do this to her, but I didn't want her to hurt herself, and I was afraid of the scent of her blood and its impact on me as well as my family. "Rosalie, go get a sedative! Alice, call Carlisle!"

Rosalie left and returned quickly with a sedative shot from Carlisle's home medical kit. Esme was kneeling in front of Bella trying to talk to her to get her to calm down but Bella couldn't hear her or see her, her eyes were swollen from crying. As soon as Bella stopped struggling against me, I said, "Rosalie, give her the shot now" and Rosalie pressed the syringe into Bella's thigh. Bella passed out promptly and Esme grabbed her before she slipped out of her chair onto the floor. She carried Bella upstairs to her bedroom.

Jasper and Emmett entered Bella's room, and Emmett whispered, "Holy shit, I can't believe Bella did this." I looked around and had to agree. It looked like a tornado had gone through her bedroom. "Come help me with this," I said to them as I walked over and picked up one end of her mattress. Instinctively, the three of us started picking up and righting her room, while Esme, Rosalie and Alice fussed over Bella. When Carlisle came home, he gave Bella a cursory exam, and we all sighed in relief when he told us that when she woke up, she would physically be okay and we would see about her mental state. After we finished fixing her room, Emmett carried Bella downstairs back to her bed while she was still sleeping so that she wouldn't wake up in a strange room.

"Carlisle says we just need to give her time, Alice."

"I know. But I can still show her I love her and am here for her and that is what I'm going to do."

I could hear the note of finality in Alice's tone so I knew there would be no changing her mind about the party now. Alice went back inside the house, and at that moment, I felt the cell phone in my pocket vibrate. I pulled it out. "Tanya Calling" the phone said, but I let the call go to voicemail. I didn't want to talk to Tanya right now. Since Christmas, things between us had been strained and it was my fault. Jasper and Alice had returned that night in Denali, and Jasper went hunting with me so that we could talk, but I found I wasn't ready to talk about it.

Jasper and I had a unique bond. In our family, we were the only two who had fed off humans and lived a "normal" vampire life. I understood his bloodlust so much better than the rest of our family. Once I returned to the fold, I was blessed with self-control, but I could hear Jasper's struggle every day. In fact, there were times that I opted not to listen because his memories of feeding could be so ... pleasing... that I could feel the venom pool in my mouth.

When we were miles away from the house, I finally started talking.

"Jasper, something strange happened with me while I was _with_ Tanya earlier today. I can't explain it and I don't know what it means. Honestly, I don't know what's going on. But I realize now that I'm not ready to talk about it."

"I understand. I can feel you are confused and having feelings of doubt, and I can sense that you are also feeling some shame. I can't imagine that you've done anything to be ashamed of Edward, but whenever you are ready, I'm here for you."

"Thanks."

We had stopped at a beautiful bluff overlooking a glacier field and stood in silence awhile.

"Jasper, how did you know that Alice was your mate? I mean, you were with Maria for years before you met Alice" I asked breaking our companionable silence. Maria was Jasper's maker and his lover for decades.

Jasper gave me an appraising look. I could see in his mind his memory of seeing Alice for the first time.

"It's easy and hard to say at the same time," Jasper replied with a small smile. "I was very unhappy and depressed. I had left Maria and had been a nomad for several years being bumping into Alice. She was waiting for me of course, and when I first saw her smiling at me, I realized that she was _for me_ at some level. And then when we shook hands, we each felt a spark.

I couldn't hide my surprise, and Jasper picked it up immediately. "Yea, a spark, I know it sounds corny, but we still get it when we touch each other. It's the same for Carlisle and Esme and Rosalie and Emmett, and Eleazar and Carmen...all the mates that we know. But it was more than that. I had these powerful feelings for Alice and because of my gift her feelings about me bowled me over. She wasn't sickened about the things I had done. Also, once I made my decision to leave Maria, I didn't miss her. When I think of not being with Alice every day, I feel panic and fear. I cannot imagine my life without Alice in it."

I was just as confused as ever.

"We should probably head back," I said and we did. "Thanks again, Jas."

"No problem, Edward. That's what family is for," he replied.

After thinking about things more, I decided not to do anything. Tanya and I, and the rest of the family, had a nice rest of the week in Denali.

The problem I hadn't anticipated was seeing Bella again. I felt inexplicably relieved when we returned to Forks. Bella greeted us with smiles. While she had had a good week with Charlie, she was delighted to see us. I had thought I had made peace with my Bella situation, so when I found myself confused, I decided that distance was good. I was polite; she was polite, but it was hard because I was drawn to her.

Then her Uncle came.

Alice had a vision of James and Victoria Dwyer at our house while we were in gym class. We three just left. While we ran, Alice texted Rosalie letting her know where we were and asking her and Emmett to drive their car and my Volvo home.

Bella looked frightened, but it was clear Esme had matters in hand.

What startled me is how James saw through me in a way no one else had. Until he taunted me, even I hadn't fully realized the leanings of my feelings for Bella. Thankfully, I could tell Bella didn't understand his comments.

But it was her uncle's thoughts that sickened me.

He talked about Bella being his family, but in his mind...his thoughts were grotesque. I stood there in shock as his thoughts practically yelled his pleasure at torturing her. He hated Bella because she was responsible for Phil's death and the fact that everyone who knew the Dwyer's now spoke in whispers, tainting not only Phil but the rest of the family. The Dwyer name was now shameful and sinful and Bella had to pay for that. James loved his brother, and he would enjoy every second of making Bella pay. James' thoughts were disjointed and the images shifted so quickly... but the gist was the same... pain and revenge. Bella being forced to give James a blow job; Bella spread-eagle, naked, bound by her hands and feet to a bed, and gagged while a naked man entered the room. James counting money in his hand as he pulled the door shut. I was enraged! As I stepped closer to James, Jasper sensed my violent feelings and stopped me and calmed me down.

Later, I shared with my family what I had read in James' mind. I was worried; we all were. We didn't know if Bella would win her emancipation claim or not, and we feared for Bella if she didn't. We wouldn't be able to protect her without risking our identities being exposed, and that was against vampire law.

I heard Rosalie put on some club-style dance music and ask Emmett to dance with her. I guess the party was starting.

I went back inside, and Jasper had outdone himself. The living and family room has shamrocks and 4-leaf clovers strung all over along with green balloons. Alice looked like Peter Pan, all dressed in green, and Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper were all in dark green sweaters. Bella was sitting in the corner holding a green plastic cup and wear a green hooding with a matching plastic green leprechaun hat on her head. I saw her take a look in the cup and then put it in between her legs and she wheeled off towards her bedroom. Alice and Jasper and Emmett and Rosalie were dancing. Carlisle and Esme had decided to go out to hunt.

I ran upstairs and saw the green sweater that Alice had laid out on the bed for me. I sat at my desk and tried to read for awhile but between the crappy dance music and Emmett calling out in his mind "All work and no play makes Edward a dull boy… come join us, man" over and over again, I finally slammed my book shut and got up and went over to my bed. Just as I pulled the sweater down over my head, I smelled it ... the most delicious scent ever... I felt my bloodlust rise and my venom start to pool in my mouth. I sped downstairs towards the scent...my scent. My brothers and sisters were standing in shock looking at Bella. _They can't have her, _my mind told me, and in a split second I ran past them and grabbed her and ran towards to the door. Bella was giggling and when I grabbed her, she dropped her cup. As it fell, I smelled alcohol. I inhaled deeply taking in the delicious scent that was causing me to feel euphoric. I slung her over my shoulders and as I ran out the door, I growled "Mine." I was half-way through the clearing to the forest when I could my siblings start scrambling to their senses. "Ha!" I thought. "They'll never get to us in time." Bella was clasping her hands around my neck while I held her legs piggy-back style. It took me a minute to register that Bella was laughing loudly and crying out next to my ear, "This is awesome! Faster Edward, run Faster." I thought I heard her plastic hat come off but I wasn't sure.

She wisely kept her head close to mine as I sped up. I ran for a long time, and when I finally felt that I was far enough away and my family couldn't find us, I stopped in a small circle of trees. I went over to one of the trees and turned setting Bella down so that her weight was against the tree like she was standing. I kept my arms underneath her armpits holding her up. Bella looked ecstatic! Her face was flushed and she was laughing. "Wow! That was... there are no words for that..." Bella was talking excitedly but I wasn't paying attention. Now that we were still, her scent was filling the around all around us. I leaned in next to her left ear and couldn't help it... I start sniffing Bella. Instead of long and deep sniffs, I was sniffing quickly, similar to when dog snuffles. I sniffed all around her head and both sides of her face. I could hear her pulse and the music it was making was beautiful. She was relaxed and my snuffling was making her giggle. Her heartbeat was thrumming steadily. I put my ears down to her neck to listen closely. I had never felt such _wanting_ before... it permeated every thought and feeling. I wanted Bella...I wanted her blood...Bella...blood...Bella...blood, soon my thoughts were in time with her heartbeat. I was still sniffing and then suddenly I wanted to taste her. My eyes were completely black and I moved my left arm and pushed Bella's green hoodie to the side. I then licked her from her collarbone all the way up her neck to her ear lobe.

This action surprised Bella, and she croaked, "Edward?" her voice hoarse from shouting with glee during our run. I couldn't raise my eyes to look at her. "Bella...blood...Bella...blood" was the only thing I could hear. I felt Bella tap me on my right shoulder and say, "Edward, what's that over there?"

Immediately, I let Bella go and she fell unceremoniously to the ground while I crouched in front of her in a defensive pose growling. But, there was no one there. I heard laughing and turned. Lying on her back at my feet was Bella and she was laughing hysterically.

"I got you," she gasped trying to catch her breath while tears run out of her eyes. I could smell the alcohol again and realized that Bella must still be tipsy. I couldn't believe it…Bella had punked me.

I immediately lay down on top of Bella and grabbed her arms holding them down above her head. I reveled in feeling her soft and warm body pressed against mine. Where our hands were touching, the spark was passing back and forth between us. Her warmth was almost as alluring as her scent, and the cadence of her heart made such beautiful music. I was lying in between her legs and had an erection so hard it was painful. I instinctively pushed my hips towards her seeking friction but when she didn't react, I remembered that Bella couldn't feel anything below her waist. I signed deeply and put my head down towards her chest. While my head was downcast, Bella asked, "Edward, why are your eyes black? They're usually such a beautiful golden color" she asked her voice dropping softly as she yawned quietly. Then she stretched her torso against me, and I groaned involuntarily. "What's wrong?" she asked. The innocence in her tone and the trust in her gaze made me freeze. I looked at her taking in her sweet manga face. _What was wrong is that I was going to kill Bella_. I jumped to my feet and stood several feet away holding my breath.

Bella struggled to sit up, and once she was upright, she was looking at her legs rubbing them.

I ran my hand through my hair and started to say, "Bella...I can't be near you," but before I could get the words out, Bella cried out. "Aghh," she cried. "Edward, my legs...they hurt." The drowsiness was gone from her eyes and her voice. She kept crying out in pain. "Edward, get Carlisle."

When I heard "Carlisle", I snapped into action. I pulled out my cell phone and called him. He picked up on the first ring.

"Edward, where are you? Alice and the others are frantic!"

"Carlisle, I don't have time to explain, but I need you."

"Where are you son?" I could hear from his tone that he was expecting the worst... of me, for Bella.

"I'm in the woods with Bella. She's in pain Carlisle."

"You're changing her?" he asked incredulously.

"No, no," I replied, "it's her legs... she is feeling them and they are hurting."

"Can you bring her back to the house?"

Of course, the house. Why didn't I think of that?

"Yes. We'll be there soon." I hung up and looked at Bella. I realized that I couldn't smell her or hear her heart beat anymore.

"Bella, Carlisle wants me to take you back to the house. Okay?"

She looked up, and she was wincing from the pain. She nodded.

I went over and picked her up bridal style this time. "I'll try not to jostle you too much," I said.

"Edward, go as fast as you can, please. I'll be okay."

I nodded and took off.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 22**

_Disclaimer for all chapters: I do not own the Twilight Saga. SM owns it. The plot is mine. This story contains mention of physical and emotional abuse, strong language, etc. Do not read if you are uncomfortable with such topics. Thanks to all those who have added this story to their alerts and favorites. Review if you can, but it is not necessary... I will keep writing this story. Enjoy!_

**BPOV**

I felt very tired and my head was pounding. _Why had I spiked my punch with vodka?_ I tried to focus. Edward had brought me back to the house. Carlisle had met us there and was examining me privately in my bedroom. I was sitting up while Carlisle tested me. Between my head and my legs, I didn't know where I hurt worse. Carlisle tapped my left knee again and it moved. Well, slightly, but it still moved. He looked up at me. "How are you legs feeling now?"

"They hurt," I groaned. "It's really intense...you know when your legs fall asleep and you move and they start to wake up? It feels like that except like a million times more," I replied. I gasped at the sensation of millions of needle points in my legs; I gripped the edge of the mattress tighter.

I saw Carlisle looking at me, and I nodded to him. "I'm okay...," I said grimacing.

He sat back in the chair he had pulled up and was looking at my legs thoughtfully. He had had to remove my sweatpants; God I hated the scars; they were so ugly. I closed my eyes so that I didn't have to look and to help ease the jackhammers in my head.

"Bella, it's too soon to say for sure, but it appears that you are regaining feeling in your legs. Your nerve endings may be healing. I think we should go see a specialist tomorrow and confirm" Carlisle announced calmly.

I nodded. I was feeling nauseous. "Carlisle... I don't fee so well... do you have a bucket?" Understanding dawned on Carlisle's face immediately. In an instant, he was holding the plastic can from my bathroom near me. I was breathing deeply to try to keep from vomiting. "Bella, I am going to give you a shot for your nausea" Carlisle said. I looked up confused. Rosalie was now holding the trash can. _When did that happen? _Just then I started to heave. I took the can from Rosalie.

"My head is killing me," Carlisle" I practically whispered, hanging my head down again and closing my eyes. "Rosalie, she's dehydrated. Go to my office and get me a saline IV set-up," I heard Carlisle say. "Bella, I'm going to give you the shot but I have to administer it in your buttocks. I felt a small pressure. "I felt something," I said. I started shivering. Rosalie laid me down on my bed and pulled a comforter over me. I heard her say calmly, "Bella, I'm going to insert the IV." I could hear them bustling around me, but I kept my eyes closed and focused on my breathing. Gradually, my stomach settled and my headache eased. I remembered the sensation of flying through the woods. It was glorious! _Edward had taken me flying tonight. _A small smile flitted over my face. That was my last thought before sleep claimed me.

**EPOV**

"She's asleep," Rosalie said. "She's going to have a hangover tomorrow."

_Bella's going to have a hangover - cool_," I heard Emmett's thoughts from the other room. I could always count on Emmett to focus on the sillier aspects of things.

I waited for the family to gather. It was time to face the music. Rosalie and Carlisle came out of Bella's bedroom into the family room.

I started to head to one of the chairs in the corner, but Carlisle called out to us and what he said surprised me, "I think all of you should go hunting. If Bella's scent does return, then we need to take precautions. I'll stay here in case she wakes up."

Carlisle had the best control, so all of us just nodded in acceptance and headed out to hunt. We returned about two hours later, full. No one had bothered me while hunting and thankfully had blocked their thoughts too.

When we entered our house, we found Carlisle reading the newspaper in the family room, waiting calmly for us. "How is she?" Alice asked. "She's still sleeping," Carlisle responded. "I took her IV out about and she didn't budge." I sniffed and didn't catch any trace of Bella's scent nor could I hear her. He then looked up at me. "Can we talk about what happened now, Edward?" I nodded and headed back to go sit in that chair in the corner. The rest of my family sat around me and waited for me to start talking. The concern on their faces weighed heavy on me. This was not going to be an easy family talk.

"I don't know what happened," I started, running my fingers through my hair absent-mindedly while I talked. I couldn't look any of my family in the eyes. I stared at the floor and tried to get through this as quickly as possible.

"I was upstairs and finally decided to come down to the party." I shot Emmett a dirty look when I said this and he smirked and tapped a finger to the side of his head. "It's hard to beat the subliminal advertising," he joked. I snorted in response.

After a moment, I resumed my story. "Suddenly, I smelled..._"_ I struggled to find the words. "I smelled the most tantalizing scent I've ever smelled in my life. My blood lust took over. I ran towards the scent and grabbed Bella, and I kept running. When I was sure that we were far enough away, I stopped." I couldn't find the words to talk about savoring her scent until I felt tipsy with it so I skipped ahead. "I could hear her heartbeat too. Bella asked me why my eyes were black and that brought me to my senses. I was fighting for control when her legs started hurting. It took me a minute before I realized that I couldn't smell or hear her anymore. She asked me to bring her to you so I did."

"I smelled her and heard her too," Jasper said. "She smelled good, but like any normal human to me though." My siblings chimed in and agreed with Jasper.

"I was surprised when I realized I could smell her, but my control was not threatened. Before I could do anything Edward had grabbed her and run off," Jasper concluded.

"Could you hear her thoughts?" Carlisle asked me.

"No, I couldn't hear her thoughts then nor can I hear them now."

"Well then I'm proud of you son. You could have killed, Bella, but you didn't."

Carlisle was the best man and father one could have. Carlisle was so good and his control so strong, I tried to emulate him every day. I couldn't stand the way he was looking at me with pride in his eyes. _Pride?_

"No, I stood up and yelled. No...there is nothing to be proud of. I would have killed her, don't you see. I might still kill her!" I felt myself calming down, and looked at Jasper. "Thanks." He nodded.

I collected myself and tried again. "You don't understand. She's not safe with me around her. And I put us at risk because I lost control." I felt disgusted with myself. I was the one that everyone counted on.

"Edward, that's crazy, Alice said. You are the most protective of Bella of any of us. You saved her from Felix, you stayed at the hospital, you saved from her drowning, you were ready to protect her from James... you wouldn't hurt her."

"Alice, with all due respect, you don't know what you are talking about. This isn't the first time."

"What?" Alice asked, looking confused. I could hear the same confusion in my family's thoughts.

"The first time it happened was when we were at Bella's house. You and I were searching her room, Alice, and I smelled a faded scent, and when the scent hit me... Carlisle, my mouth filled with venom. I didn't know what or why that was happening. It was unusual but I ignored it. Then, the night when Felix attacked her at the hospital, I smelled Bella's blood. She bled when Felix hit her. I didn't realize it until she was cleaning up and I...I thought I would kill her then. It was only for a split second. As soon as she cleaned up, I couldn't smell her blood anymore, but for that moment, her scent overwhelmed me and I was instantly overcome with the most intense blood lust I have ever experienced. I fought it Carlisle and her scent disappearing helped. Then tonight...I paused looking for the words. It was as if the scent of her blood sang for me."

Carlisle and Jasper gave one another a solemn look.

"Her blood sang to you? Carlisle asked softly.

I nodded, my shoulders slumped with embarrassment and shame.

Jasper exhaled loudly. "That explains it then."

"What?" I asked sharply.

"Bella must be your singer," he replied softly, looking at Carlisle for confirmation. Carlisle nodded never looking away from me. He was worried, for both me and Bella.

"What's a singer?" Emmett asked leaning forward. The rest of my family, including me, was equally as curious.

"A singer is a human whose blood scent is special for one particular vampire. For that vampire, the scent has no equal and its call, if you will, is irresistible. Most singers are killed immediately and we only know of it from the vampires who describe the experience."

"Is there a singer out there for every vampire?" Emmett asked.

"I don't know," Jasper replied. "It is very rare, so I don't think so."

While Jasper was talking, I felt my stomach drop. _Mine, I remembered my feelings of possessiveness when I grabbed her and started running. _I wanted to taste her blood more than anything. With my perfect vampire recall I remembered her floral scent and could feel the sense of euphoria and hunger returning even though I had just fed. She was just in the other room, so close.

I shuddered and took a deep breath to regain control. Bella meant so much to my whole family. I knew that I wouldn't be able to bear it if I hurt her because I would be hurting my family.

I stood up with my hands clenched tightly by my sides. "I have to go," I blurted out. "Jasper's right... I crave her blood, and if I slip, we'll have to move. I will have put all of us in jeopardy. She cannot know what we are." I didn't realize it but I was babbling and trembling slightly at my efforts to not enter Bella's room. Jasper had moved in between me and the doorway and trying to calm me.

Suddenly, Rosalie spoke. "Edward, I understand your fears, but maybe that is the point." When she saw my uncomprehending look, she continued.

"To live, we have to face the unknown everyday. That is something I don't really remember. Once you were able to control your bloodlust, you really haven't had anything to fear. We can't get hurt and unless something drastic happens, we can't die. And with Alice…well, until Bella, we never got surprised. We know what's going to happen before it does. Before Bella, we had nothing to fear, but now…I don't know…things are unpredictable."

"It's okay to be scared, Edward," Alice added.

My family surrounded me with love... I could hear their reassuring thoughts, and while they were right in identifying my fears, they still didn't know the whole story. I hadn't mentioned the weird connection I had with her...nor did I understand why I couldn't hear her. _Could I not hurt her? _I didn't know the answer to that question.

"Son, if you need to go away for a few days, that is understandable, but don't stay away too long," Carlisle said.

I nodded. "I'll be in Denali," I said as I headed to the front door.

Then four words stopped me in my tracks.

"Where are you going?" Bella asked.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 23**

_Disclaimer for all chapters: I do not own the Twilight Saga. SM owns it. The plot is mine. This story contains mention of physical and emotional abuse, strong language, etc. Do not read if you are uncomfortable with such topics. Thanks to all those who have added this story to their alerts and favorites. Review if you can, but it is not necessary... I will keep writing this story. Enjoy!_

**BPOV**

My head still had a low-grade throb, but I was feeling a bit better physically. Now I felt worried. I had woken up a few minutes ago and had heard voices talking quietly. I looked around my bed for the sweatpants I always kept there and put them on. Esme had relented awhile ago to my desire to keep some spare clothes nearby. I noticed that I had a bandage on and figured that someone must have removed the IV. After putting my pants on, I transferred from the bed to my chair. I could still feel some tingling in my legs. _That had to be a good thing, right?_ I wondered. My slight sliver of optimism was overcrowded by my feelings of concern.

_What were the Cullens talking about?_ Years of living in chaos had honed my radar and something didn't feel right. _Where they talking about me? Did they want to get rid of me?_ When I reached the family room, I saw that Edward was heading to the front door. He had stopped when I spoke but hadn't turned around. He was so handsome; he took my breath away.

I wheeled my chair a bit and looked at the rest of the family.

"Where is he going?" I asked quietly.

"Why are you out of bed, Bella?" Rosalie asked urgently. _How did she get here without us even hearing her? She is like a ninja! _Emmett thought. Edward heard his brother's thoughts and wondered the same thing.

"I was thirsty so I thought I would get a glass of water. Then, I heard voices."

_Shit, I forgot to leave a glass of water on her night stand_, Rosalie thought. Edward winced as he heard his sister's thoughts. He slowly turned around but stayed where he was by the door.

I was sitting in my wheelchair and looking around the room. Carlisle came over and kneeled in front of me. "Bella, what are you doing here? You should be in bed. How are you feeling?"

Carlisle's eyes were filled with concern and he seemed so genuine. _Was everything okay,_ I wondered?

"My head hurts but less than before. My legs have stopped hurting. They feel a little tingly now." But I wasn't going to be distracted. "What are you talking about?" I sat in my chair and rubbed my hands against my legs nervously.

The Cullens didn't say anything. They sat in their respective seats in the family room in their perfect beauty. They looked at each other but no one spoke. They seemed tense. My brain was a still a little foggy. I replayed what had happened. I got drunk; for some reason, Edward took me with him on his run; it was amazing to feel the wind against my face; I felt so free; Edward dropped me when I played a simple prank on him, my legs started to hurt and he ran home with me.

Should I say something? I was prone to be silent in uncertain situations and this definitely qualified as one of those. I didn't want to aggravate matters but the silence was getting to me. I figured I better apologize.

"I'm sorry."

"What for Bella?" Carlisle asked.

"For getting drunk…for spiking my punch." I was ashamed of my behavior so as I spoke I lowered my head and stared at my knees.

"Why did you do that?" Esme asked softly.

I signed deeply. "I don't know." My voice was hollow. "The last few weeks...I just wanted to escape for a little while," I said softly. It was too difficult to talk about. I hated myself and didn't see the point in anything. Alice, Charlie, Billy, and Jake - none of them could cheer me. I also hated being so visible. My wheelchair got me noticed wherever I went when all I wanted to do was disappear, to be invisible. The only solace I experienced in the last few weeks was Edward's music. He could play the piano so beautifully, and the music he played, I had never heard it before. It made me feel better and when he played I felt peaceful. When Alice had told me about her St. Patrick's Day celebration, I decided I would try to get drunk. Jake had given me the vodka when I lied and told him it was a "thank you gift" for Carlisle. I felt bad for lying to him, but I felt that I had no choice. Alice and the rest of the family were being so nice to me that it was very hard for me to bear. I didn't understand why they bothered. I always felt Phil was hiding when he was drunk. Maybe I could hide that way too. In retrospect, it wasn't one of my brighter ideas.

"Oh sweetie," Esme replied. She reached over and squeezed my hand comforting me.

My head was still down and I wiped a stray teardrop with my free hand and had a big lump in my throat. I couldn't answer so I just nodded.

After a few minutes with the Cullen's giving me time to collect myself, I felt brave enough to ask my next question.

"Edward wasn't supposed to run with me was he?" I asked.

Carlisle seemed surprised by my question but recovered quickly. "I hope he didn't frighten you, Bella," Carlisle responded.

"No, I wasn't scared. He runs fast but he kept me safe. He's not in trouble is he? Because of me?" I still hadn't recovered my ability to look anyone in the eye so I was still staring at my knees.

"No, Bella, you didn't do anything wrong," Carlisle said gently.

"Edward didn't do anything wrong, either," I said softly but firmly. Carlisle didn't say anything. He couldn't think that Edward didn't do anything wrong, could he? I couldn't help it. I blurted out, "I've known every since I moved in here. Your secret is safe with me."

I heard dead silence around me. I could imagine the look on their faces. Mustering my courage, I finally looked up. Everyone was staring at me. I looked over at the door and Edward had a pained expression on his face. I don't know what I was expecting his reaction to be, but his grimace stung.

"What do you know?" I was surprised to hear Alice ask me that. God, how did I get into this? I didn't mean to bring this topic up, I just wanted to protect Edward. God, I am ridiculous. I rubbed my hand through my hair. Where to start?

"I didn't mean to find out," I started. "I just notice things." I was nervous and as a result was rambling. "I don't know exactly how I figured it out. But really, I've known you were special since I first met Carlisle. I didn't mean to find out," I said again in earnest.

"What things did you notice, Bella?" Carlisle asked calmly.

"People stand slightly away from you. I noticed in the hospital. I mean all of you are incredibly beautiful and that can be off-putting but it seems more than that. You are cold to the touch. Your eyes are also so unique. All of you. None of you sleep; you are incredibly strong and fast. No human can run or jump like you can. One night very late I heard you come back to the house. I heard you talking. I know you drink blood from animals instead of people. I figured out that you must be vampires."

My anxiety was propelling my word vomit. I couldn't seem to stop talking. "It doesn't bother me. I mean, I have tons of questions but I don't believe you are monsters. I am not scared being with you. You all have been so wonderful to me. Carlisle, I would be dead if you hadn't been my doctor that first night and since I woke up from my coma, you all have protected and taken care of me. I really don't understand why."

I started to tear up, but I couldn't help it. "And I know what it is like to live with secrets. I mean, I _know_, you know? So, your secret is safe with me. I wouldn't tell anyone because you all are more important to me than anything." I ran out of breath, and I wiped the tears drops that had fallen on my cheeks.

If I had looked up, I would have seen all the Cullens looking at me in amazement. After what felt like an eternity, Alice came over. "Can I hug you Bella?"

I looked up hesitantly but all I saw was Alice with a huge smile on her face. A small grin broke out on mine. I nodded and then she was hugging me.

"Damn you are a smart human," Emmett teased. As I peered out, I saw that Carlisle and Esme had also big smiles on their faces, and Rosalie and Jasper were looking at each other shaking their heads at the exuberance of their mates.

"You are quite perceptive, Bella," Jasper added.

I couldn't help it. I looked over near the front door where Edward had been standing. But he wasn't there.

"So everything's okay?" I asked timidly? "You're not mad?"

"Bella, there is a lot that we need to talk about, but not tonight. I think you should go back to bed and get your rest. We will be here in the morning."

"Where'd Edward go?"

"He, uh, he needs some time to think things over Bella," Alice replied. "He went upstairs to his room."

"Okay," I replied. I wish he had stayed with us, but I knew he could still hear us talking. I didn't know what his deal was. Maybe he felt bad for taking me running. Or did he feel bad for dropping me? It had been so nice to be with him. Running with him was amazing! I could remember the sensation of the wind on my face and the feeling of freedom. The speed, everything. Also, if I were honest with myself, I enjoyed being that close to Edward. He smelled so good and his breath was so sweet. I loved it when he held me close in the woods, at least before he dropped me, I thought wryly. The details were fuzzy for me but I had felt safe and curious about why his normally beautiful golden eyes had turned black as onyx. And whenever he touched me or I touched him, there was something. I don't know what it was; it was kind of like static electricity at first but now it, it seemed different or more. It felt right when he touched me. He was the only one. I hated being touched.

Rosalie's standing up caught my attention. She was coming over to help me go back to bed.

"I don't want to go to sleep right now. I would like to talk. I have a lot of questions," I added.

Carlisle seemed to debate my request and then I saw his shoulders shrug as if to say "what the hell."

"What do you want to know?"

The atmosphere seemed lighter somehow in the Cullen household. The family was much more relaxed around me since I told them that I knew what they were.

They swore me to secrecy and explained some about vampire rules. There was a ruling class called the Volturi. They were the oldest vampires who lived in Italy and ruled for centuries. Once mankind went through the industrial age, the Volturi decreed that humans must never know of the existence of vampires because humans now had weapons that could easily destroy vampires. If the Volturi found out that the Cullens were taking care of a human, they would punish the Cullens and probably kill her, Carlisle had explained, to ensure the secret and set an example for other vampires.

"I would die before I told anyone Carlisle," I affirmed solemnly.

Alice shared that the family fed off animals because they didn't feel right killing humans. I wanted to ask if any of them had ever fed on humans, but I didn't. It seemed too personal and I wasn't sure it mattered to me anyway. Clearly, it was in their past.

I didn't see Edward the next day at all. I didn't really have a reason to I guess. I wanted to thank him for taking me running and to let him know that I enjoyed it. But I was too shy to ask to see him. The tingling in my legs was growing stronger, and Rosalie and Carlisle spent the day with me asking me questions. We decided not to do any therapy until I saw the specialist. Later that night, he didn't come down and play the piano, so I retired to my room early. In a few minutes, I was sitting outside on the porch in the cold looking at the stars.

*******

Early on Monday morning Carlisle and Esme took me to see the spine injury specialist. The tingling was steady and even seemed a bit stronger than yesterday. The specialist did some tests and seemed excited. "Bella, I think you may be regaining feeling in your legs. I'll coordinate with Riley as we'll need to calibrate your therapy regime. The healing may come in spurts so be patient. What I mean is that if the tingling goes away don't worry; I expect that it will come back."

"What changed?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Well, you said you fell this weekend and landed on your butt, right?"

"Yes."

"It's possible that the fall helped somehow. I really can't say for sure but before your nerves were silent; they weren't communicating with the rest of your nervous system and now they are starting to again."

"What does that mean? Will I be able to walk again?"

"It's more likely now than it was before, that's for sure. You've made great progress in your therapy, and if you keep it up and if the nerves keep recovering, it could happen."

I exhaled loudly. I didn't realize that I had been holding my breath waiting for his answer. I might be able to walk again. I might be able to get rid of this damn chair. I clenched my fists together to hold in my joy. I merely nodded and said, "Okay, thanks."

I had asked Carlisle to accompany me and he and the specialist started talking about next steps. I tuned them out. I rubbed my thighs and could feel my hands on them. I stared at my shoes. I was trying to wiggle my toes but so far nothing. _Patience_, I told myself. _Patience._

Later that day, when the mail came, I received a notice from the court. The date for my hearing was set.

**EPOV**

How could she think that we weren't monsters? She was a stupid, stupid human. She had known we were vampires almost from the first and she had decided to move in with us anyway? Had she no sense of self-preservation? I was furious.

I heard the happy thoughts of my family as the continued to talk with Bella. She was perceptive. They loved Bella and were delighted that they wouldn't have to hide anymore. They trusted her to keep the secret and were looking forward to helping her continue to heal. _Agh! _I couldn't stand it. I jumped out of my window and decided to run to my meadow. I wasn't ready to go to Denali. I needed to think.

It was a dark and clear night. Once in my meadow, I ran over to some trees. I put my arms around the trunk of one, pulled it out of the ground and threw it. I picked up and threw some boulders. This was fruitless. I wouldn't tire but I was too worked up to do what I normally do in the meadow which is lay down and think. After awhile, I stopped throwing trees and rocks. I was on my feet bent over with my hands on my knees. I breathed deeply in and out even though I didn't need to. Human habits die hard.

_This is my fault. I should have told Carlisle about my reaction that night with Felix. If I had told him or the rest of my family, we wouldn't have put Bella in this dangerous position. I didn't like to be controlled by my impulses. It's one of many things that I hated as a vampire. Carlisle's lifestyle was a lifeline. I didn't have to kill humans to survive. There were alternatives. She was an innocent. I had almost killed her tonight! It had been years since I had killed a human and it had never been an innocent one. When Carlisle first turned me and Esme, he had hidden us from humans and brought us blood. The world was less heavily populated then and it was easier to live isolated. He made us hunt animals when we were not having cravings and eventually we learned control. When the lifestyle got to be too much for me, I let go. I decided to immerse myself fully and live like a vampire. But the people I had killed were people like Bella's father, Phil. I used my gift to select murderers, rapists, batterers: men who hurt anyone, other men, women and children, without remorse. I was supposed to protect humans like Bella._

But her scent. I swallowed at the memory. _No! I can't think like that. She is a human. She is not mine. She is not for me. She is not my mate. I am with Tanya._

During the night, I firmed my resolve. Bella's full scent was too tempting but she had been drinking tonight. In any other circumstance, except if she were bleeding, I would not be tempted because she blocked her scent from all of us. Given that my family was fully committed to helping Bella, I would too. I already felt protective of her. I liked her. I could continue to do what I could to protect her, to be friendly, but that is all. Whether she recovered the use of her legs or not, we could help Bella get to a point where she could live independently and have a normal human life. I pulled out my cell phone and called Tanya.

_*************************************************_

Monday at school was the usual. I sat in classes and listened to the teachers drone on about subjects that I could teach at this point and did everything I could to block out the inane thoughts of the teenagers around me. At lunch, Alice was distracted. She was thinking about Bella's appointment with the specialist. We all wanted to know what the tingling in her legs meant.

"She may be able to walk again," Alice stated triumphantly. "Seems you dropping her on her butt might be the reason," she added with a smirk on her elfin features.

"What?" I couldn't hide my incredulity.

"Carlisle is going to talk to you about it tonight at home. It seems that the fall may have jarred something back in place. Her nervous system is now talking to her legs and that is why her legs feel tingly. It's a very good sign. He'll talk to you tonight Rosalie about changes in her physical therapy routine," Alice noted for Rosalie who just nodded in response. Rosalie was looking in a small hand mirror, touching up her lipstick.

"Well good, I guess," I said in an unsure tone.

"Hey, why did you drop her anyway, man?" Emmett asked. "Yea, I was wondering that too," Jasper added.

If I were human, I would be blushing with embarrassment now. "Uh, I got distracted."

"You got distracted?" Emmett asked with his eyebrow raised. "How?"

"I really don't want to talk about it."

"No go, Edward. Spill."

"Leave it alone, Emmett." I couldn't help the growl in my tone.

Surprised, Emmett threw his hands up in the air gesturing surrender. "Okay, okay. But you better watch that territorial side, man. Tanya is not going to like that," he added knowingly.

"What do you mean?"

"Dude, Bella is your singer, yours alone. Now granted she smells good when we can smell her, but that's all for us. You ran down those stairs and grabbed what was yours man and took off. Ah, ah, before you interrupt, you know that I am right. I really like Bella. I think she is cool. But you are going to have to deal with this and not just pretend that nothing is changed. Point of fact, you just growled at me. You could end up hurting a lot of people" Emmett concluded.

"Are you going to tell Tanya?" Jasper asked.

"We talk every day. But I did not and I am not going to tell Tanya that Bella is my "singer. Bella is a part of our family; she is a human whom we are helping, but in order to protect her, we cannot let other vampires know that Bella knows our secret. You know that which means that none of you can tell her or our cousins either."

"We know; I was just wondering," Jas replied.

"Uh oh," Alice interrupted.

"What?" Rosalie asked watching Alice intently.

"I saw Esme getting the mail today and there is a letter from the court for Bella in it. Damn, I wish I could see Bella. I guess we'll find out more about the letter when we get home."


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 24**

_Disclaimer for all chapters: I do not own the Twilight Saga. SM owns it. This story contains mention of physical and emotional abuse, strong language, etc. Do not read if you are uncomfortable with such topics. I will keep writing this story until it is complete. Why? It is complete it my head… I just want to get it on paper and share it with you._

_To the readers who've added this story to their alerts and favorites, thank you for your support and requests to update soon. I apologize sincerely for the long delay since my last update. Life has been busy. _

"Riley, I want to try."

"Okay, don't say I didn't tell you that you weren't ready," he replied nonchalantly.

He stood with his arms crossed waiting.

I was sitting on the mats with my legs stretched out in front me, looking up at a set of parallel bars. I pulled myself over to the end of the bars closest to me and slowly pulled myself up. By the time I reached the top of the bar, I was sweating profusely and breathing hard. I leaned my weight against the bars since I still couldn't feel my legs. But because I was so determined to try to take a step, here I was. Exhausted and sore, with my sadistic physical therapist waiting with a barely hidden smirk on his face.

Once I caught my breath, and I pulled myself into standing position. Riley came over and placed my feet correctly under me. "What do you feel?"

"Nothing new."

I was bearing my weight with my arms. Spotting me with one hand on my stomach and the other on my lower back, Riley gave me the signal to switch bearing my weight to my legs and loosen my hands and arms. With Riley spotting me, I shifted and he stepped back. I was standing and my hands gripped the bar tighter as I prepared to try to take a step forward. I concentrated as hard as I could on lifting my right leg. When that didn't work, I switched to my left leg. "Come on, Come on, COME ON", I whispered aloud to myself. Nothing. Despite the recent tingling, my legs were still unresponsive. I sighed and slowly lowered myself to the floor.

"Your body is not strong enough, yet," Riley said. "Keep up the therapy and it will be."

I nodded. Riley brought my chair over and I transferred myself into it. One of the Cullen's would be here soon to get me, so I toweled off a bit and adjusted myself in my chair to a comfortable position. "See you tomorrow, Riley," I called out as I rolled to the door. "Later Bella."

I wheeled out the front door of the rehab center and sat outside waiting. Spring was in the air, but it was Forks. The late afternoon sky was overcast and it looked like it would start raining again any second.

I heard a car coming and looked up to see Alice, Jasper and Edward driving up. "Hi Bella," Alice said in her lyrical sing-song voice. "Hey," I replied and gave a small wave to all three. Just my luck. I was sweaty and gross post rehabilitation, and they were, well, they were what they always are… perfect. Edward stayed in the driver's seat, while Alice and Jasper helped me into the car. Edward was a good driver and fast. It reminded me of running with him and it took all my effort to keep a smile from breaking out on my face.

"How was school?" I asked.

"Okay," Alice replied. "I understand you, on the other hand, had a big day," she said. _How does she do that? _I wondered. Alice seemed to know what was going on with everyone. I must have had an incredulous expression on my face because Edward chimed in. "Esme told us you got a letter from the Court today."

Oh, right, Esme…just because I figured out they were vampires, I really needed to stop letting my imagination get away from me. "Yea, I did. The date for my emancipation hearing is in a few weeks."

"That's so exciting! You'll get to be free and live with us permanently! Alice exclaimed. "And then, to celebrate, I will take you shopping…" Alice continued chattering on about how great it would be, and part of me was thrilled too. It would be great if the hearing turned out in my favor, but I couldn't take advantage of the Cullen's hospitality forever. _You might have to if you don't walk again, _the little voice inside my head shared._ No … I love this family, but I cannot, I will not, burden them with having to care for me. _

The next few weeks proceeded uneventfully for the most part. I spent my days studying for my GED, going to rehab with Riley, and the doing even more rehab at night with Rosalie. Riley was pleased with my progress and the tingling in my legs was constantly present now instead of sporadically. I also had a few meetings with Mr. Cheney, my attorney, and at our most recent meeting, he had declared that we were ready.

There were only a few things that were different. First, I had consciously decided to let my hair grow out. I wanted to look as normal as I could in court, given that I would be in a wheelchair and everything. But more importantly, I had kept my head shaved for years because I lived in fear. I didn't want that life anymore. I didn't know what my life was going to be, but I was going to try to erase all aspects of Phil's legacy in my life that I could. My hair was still really short, but I didn't look like a marine in boot camp any more.

The truly best thing about the last few weeks was Edward. He started hanging out with the rest of the family more, at least since I had moved in. I really enjoyed watching him interact with them. He spoke directly to me more often now. Typically, I stuck my foot in my mouth and responded like an idiot but thankfully, he didn't seem to notice or if he did, mind. I noticed he ignored his cell phone. He got a lot of phone calls compared to the other Cullen's, but whenever it would ring, he would take a look at the screen, and then say, "'ll call them back." The best were the evenings when Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper and Edward would hang out in my room while doing their homework. I would study for the GED or read. Edward had gotten into the habit of staying after the others had bid their good nights. He and I would read. and then the next thing I knew it was morning. I seemed to be able to fall asleep when Edward was present. I would wake up in my bed in the morning wearing the clothes I had on the night before even though my last memory had been reading in my chair.

I sat in the Courtroom with Mr. Cheney my attorney, waiting for Uncle James to show up. He was already 15 minutes late and I was getting fidgety in my chair. I had a small, nervous smile on my face as I looked over my shoulder and smiled slightly at Carlisle, Esme and Charlie who sat a few rows behind me.

I snapped to attention when I heard the Family Court Judge open the doors to her chamber. She entered the room and sat down at the bench, her black robes flowing smoothly behind her as she walked.

"Is Ms. Isabella Dwyer here?"

"Yes your honor," Mr. Cheney answered quickly.

"Is Mr. James Dwyer here?"

There was no answer. If Uncle James had a lawyer, even his lawyer hadn't shown.

The Judge looked up from her paperwork. "Mr. Dwyer?" the Judge called out again to the court room.

"Mr. Cheney, do you know the whereabouts of Mr. Dwyer?" "No, your honor."

"Chief Swan, do you know where Mr. Dwyer is?"

Charlie seemed surprised to be called upon, but he quickly spoke up. "No, your honor."

"Ms. Dwyer, please stand." I looked at the Judge with concern. _Was she joking?_

"Excuse me, your honor" Mr. Cheney, spoke up. "Yes," the Judge replied looking up from her notes but down her glasses at Mr. Cheney.

"Your honor, Ms. Dwyer is confined to a wheel chair at present and has been since she woke from her coma." He nodded to me, so I wheeled myself out from behind the table to the side so that the Judge could see me.

The Judge had the grace to look chagrined. "My apologies Ms. Dwyer." After she collected herself, the Judge resumed.

"I see you've applied for a Declaration of Emancipation. However, I must say that I now have concerns about how you would be able to take care of yourself." As she said that, her eyes roved over me sitting in my wheelchair. I felt sick. _The Judge wasn't going to deny my motion because I was in a wheelchair was she?_

"Your honor, if I may continue" Mr. Cheney asked. She nodded.

"As part of today's hearing, we've included the record a full medical history along with a positive prognosis for Bella Dwyer. We've also provided a complete social service assessment of Bella's current situation and her future plans. Bella has been living with Dr. and Mrs. Cullen and their children since she was discharged from the hospital in December of last year. Dr. and Mrs. Cullen have five adopted children, all approximately Bella's age, and it pleases me to say that all the members of Cullen family have welcomed Bella into their home. Dr. and Mrs. Cullen modified their home to include a wheelchair bathroom attached to a private bedroom for Bella. In addition, their home has the added of already having an indoor pool for year-round therapy. In preparing for Bella to live with them, Dr. Cullen also created a rehabilitation space for Bella inside their home, including a state-of-the art stationary bike that provides electrical stimulation to Bella's legs to ensure her leg muscles do not atrophy. Furthermore, Dr. and Mrs. Cullen have offered Bella the opportunity to stay at their home for a long as she needs. They respect and support her decision to seek emancipation.

In addition, your honor, the only time Bella has seen her Uncle, Mr. James Dwyer and his wife Victoria was a few months after she regained consciousness. Per the affidavits of Esme Cullen and her children, Edward and Alice Cullen, he threatened Bella, your honor and Mrs. Cullen requested he leave and not return, unless he wished Bella to file a restraining order. Regarding her fiscal standing, your honor"…Mr. Cheney seemed to pause to take a breath and sensing her chance, the Judge interrupted… "Mr. Cheney, if I may."

"Of course your honor."

"Ms. Dwyer… Bella, I'd like to hear from you. Why are you seeking emancipation?"

I was glad that Mr. Cheney and I had practiced for this question during our hearing preparation meetings. Mr. Cheney's advice to me was to just speak from the heart. I knew I could do that, but I was extremely nervous. I cleared my throat and look up towards the bench. I made eye contact with the Judge for a minute. She was looking at me expectantly and waiting. I looked away and started.

"Your honor, I have been ready to be on my own for years. As you know from the documents in my file, my home life was not good. My father abused my mother and me for years, and when she died, he continued to abuse me. The abuse ended the night he tried to kill me and ended up getting killed. I have no ties to the Dwyer family. I can count on one hand the number of times in my life I have seen my Uncle James. I am only a few months shy of my eighteen birthday. Being so close to being a legal adult, I see no reason to wait for that status. I also see no value that my Uncle or his wife Victoria can add to my life at this time. Given my injuries and if Carlisle and Esme, I mean Dr. and Mrs. Cullen, were not in my life, I could see where you might think I needed my uncle. But I don't, and given everything I have been through, it is important to me that I be in charge of my life and have the legal standing to make my own decisions. So far in my life, I have been the only one interested in what was best for me."

I spoke softly but clearly while I made my statement. I looked at my legs most of the time, but during that last part, I looked directly at the Judge. The Judge seemed to have something in her eye and she cleared her throat.

"Since your Uncle could neither find the time to attend or send his own attorney, nor did my office receive any communication regarding a request for a different date/time for todays, I am granting your Emancipation Declaration Bella. You are now a legal adult in the eyes of the law. Good luck to you. This hearing is adjourned."

That was it, it was over. I was free of the Dwyer family. I couldn't believe it. My face broke into a huge smile and tears of happiness started falling down my face. I looked over, and Carlisle and Esme had dazzling smiles on their faces and when she reached me, Esme gave me a big hug. Charlie shook hands with Mr. Cheney and then he patted me gently on my back. Carlisle handed me a handkerchief, and I smiled at him with gratitude. _Of course, someone as old as Carlisle would carry around a handkerchief I thought to myself._ I wiped my tears away. We made plans to go to lunch together, but Charlie begged off. Mr. Cheney, Carlisle, Esme and I had a very nice lunch in Port Angeles. Esme had given me her cell phone, and I had called Alice and Rosalie to give them the good news. I could still hear their happy squeals ringing in my ears. I received "congratulations" texts from Jasper, Edward and Emmett.

When we got home after lunch, I tried to study for my GED until the others arrived, but I was too excited. I couldn't remember ever smiling so much. When the others came home, Emmett was the first one in and he picked me up right out of my chair and carried me around in a celebratory dance. It was so silly and fun. I couldn't stop laughing as he danced around with me in the living room. Emmett set me down eventually, and then Emmett punched Jasper, and soon they were wrestling. Their match quickly escalated outdoors and I was sitting on the chair cheering. Then Rosalie, Alice and Edward joined in. It was amazing watching them be themselves, running, jumping, flipping… I felt honored that they felt so comfortable around me. Also, for the first time, I felt connected. There were few places that the Cullen's could express themselves freely and today, all of us were feeling euphoric with a sense of freedom.

Edward broke out of the match and came over to sit on the porch next to me. He asked me about the hearing. What was going around us fell away, and it was just me and Edward. I told him how nervous I was and unsure what it would mean that Uncle James wasn't present; I shared how scared I was when the Judge found out I was in a wheelchair and I thought she might deny my Declaration because of my injuries; I shared what a great job I thought Mr. Cheney did, and how it was all over in about ½ hour.

"Esme told me what you said, Bella. You gave a very powerful statement. She even said that you made the Judge cry."

I blushed profusely at Edward's compliment, which seemed to please him. "No, I didn't. I think she had something in her eye. Besides, I only did what Mr. Cheney advised me to do which was to speak directly."

"So modest. You really don't see yourself clearly, Bella," he replied. His comment silenced me. He wasn't looking at me directly when he said it, and it sounded kind of off-hand. I was flattered and confused at the same time.

At that moment, Alice suddenly stopped wrestling and said, "Charlie is coming." The others ended the match and dusted themselves off. In a few seconds, I could hear a car coming down the driveway, and Edward stood. _It sure is nice of Charlie to come by_, I thought. It made me happy that he could spend some time with us this evening. _I imagine he is as excited, in his own way, as we are_.

But when Charlie pulled up in his cruiser and got out, he looked grim.

"Hey," he called out in greeting to us all.

"Hi Charlie," Alice replied brightly. "Let me go get Carlisle and Esme," she said quickly before I could say hello.

Charlie nodded as he continued to walk to the porch. When he got there, he looked at me and said, "Good day, kiddo." I nodded in return just as Carlisle and Esme joined us outside.

"Hi Charlie, what can we do for you?" Carlisle asked. "Can I get you something to eat or drink?" Esme followed.

"No, no, thank you. Can we go inside? I have some news," Charlie replied.

"Of course. After you darling," Carlisle said as he opened the front door and held it for Esme. The rest of us filed in afterward. Edward had moved behind me and pushed me.

We settled in the room, the Cullen's sitting together on the couches, me in my wheelchair, and Charlie in one of the wing back chairs.

Charlie took off his Sheriff's hat, and played with it in his hands. A bad feeling washed over me. Something was wrong and I wasn't sure if I wanted Charlie to tell us or not. He took a deep breath and then he looked towards Carlisle first, and then to me. Edward was sitting next to me, and he tensed up. I wanted to glance at Edward, but I didn't look away from Charlie

Bella, after the hearing today when your Uncle James didn't show up, I drove over to his house in Aberdeen. I stopped in with the Gray Harbor Sheriff's office, and after I explained to my friend Jed why I was in town, he had one of his deputies accompany me. When we knocked on the door of your Uncle's house, it swung open, so we entered. Bella, I don't know what happened to them, but there was blood everywhere.

I inhaled sharply in shock. I couldn't process what I was hearing. _Uncle James and Aunt Victoria were dead?_

Now, we didn't find your Uncle or Aunt, Bella. We called the crime unit and they've opened an investigation and are studying the samples of blood they recovered to see whether they belong to James and Victoria. There were no signs of forced entry, but given the amount of blood, in my professional opinion, I do think they were victims of foul play.

I didn't know what to say. I looked around at the faces of the Cullen's. Everyone looked worried but Edward looked guilty? I shook my head unconsciously, and I turned back to Charlie, and asked the one question that was swirling in my mind.

"Are they dead?"

"I don't know, Bella, but if the blood at the house turns out to be theirs, I don't see how they could survive. Right now they are missing."

"I don't know what to say."

"I know," Charlie replied. "I'm sorry to ruin your day, honey."

"No, thank you for going to check it out. I much prefer you finding out then having the Gray Harbor Sheriff showing up. I wonder what happened."

"Me too," Charlie replied.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 25**

_Disclaimer for all chapters: I do not own the Twilight Saga. SM owns it. This story contains mention of physical and emotional abuse, strong language, etc. Do not read if you are uncomfortable with such topics. To the readers who've added this story to their alerts and favorites, thank you for your support and requests to update soon. Thanks for your patience between updates. RL is very busy, but I have committed to myself to finish this story soon._

This had to be the best summer of my life. I would wake up and feel something I never experienced before: happiness. I literally had a smile on my face from sun up to sun down. _I guess that was what being free and living with the Cullens would do to a girl_, I thought wryly.

The only down side though was that there was no news regarding my Uncle James and Aunt Victoria. They had vanished and left in their wake a huge mystery.

I quickly banished the unsettling thoughts of my aunt and uncle, and focused on getting ready for the day at hand. I transferred myself from the bed into my chair and headed into my bathroom to shower. Today was Thursday, and Edward was taking me to Seattle. I had never been there, or any other big city before, so I was excited. In fact, I could hardly stand it. _Seeing Seattle or spending so much time with just him,_ my thoughts taunted me. _Shut it! _ I told myself. Edward was my friend. There was no way that someone as smart and gorgeous as him would ever want me, especially when he could be with a stunning woman, or even more likely, an exquisite female vampire. _No way. Stop dreaming._

I rubbed shampoo through my hair, and I was amazed at how quickly it had grown. My hair was now long enough for the ends to touch the top of my shoulders. My scars were still hideous, but Alice had helped me find some clothes from her closet and Rosalie's that helped me stay cool in the summer heat while concealing them.

Getting out of the shower, I rolled back into my bedroom and quickly dressed. I was wearing a blue cotton shirt. _It's a Provence blue long sleeve button up, _my inner voice said mimicking Alice. The girl was a true fashionista, and after all the hours we spent together, even I was starting to learn some fashion basics. I pulled on a white Tommy Bahama textured cotton lace up long skirt. It was long enough that you could only see my feet. Alice, Rosalie and I had "spa" day yesterday, and I slipped into my black flip flops, that allowed my pale blue colored toenails to peak out. Alice insisted that my nail polish match my shirt. I insisted on having no polish on my fingers. We compromised. I looked in the mirror, and paused. I wore black so much that it was strange seeing me in blue and white. _You look nice_, I admitted to myself. I grabbed my jean jacket and bag of my bed. Setting them in my lap, I rolled into the kitchen.

It was hard for me to eat given how my stomach kept fluttering in excitement, but I managed to drink a glass of orange juice and eat a microwaved Jimmy Dean bacon, egg and cheese biscuit. I picked up one of the bananas on the counter and put it in my bag and then went back into my room to brush my teeth. I wasn't surprised that the Cullen's were not yet up and around. Well, I knew they were awake (_because they don't sleep_), they just hadn't come downstairs yet. They liked to give me some privacy in the morning, and Emmett had told me that the smell of my food made him feel nauseous. _Different strokes for different folks,_ I thought and laughed out loud at my silly joke.

When I rolled back out of my bedroom, I could see Edward standing in the living room. He was wearing blue jeans, and a black Seattle Seahawks t-shirt, and some comfortable looking loafers. Upon seeing him, I could feel myself relax. I always felt better in his company. I liked to think that he was less lonely in mine. I had observed that from time-to-time he was the odd man out since all of his family members were mates. Even though we talked about all sorts of things, he had never talked about that, so I didn't ask.

"Hey," I called out softly.

He turned around and smiled. His eyes were alight. "Hey yourself. Are you ready?"

I nodded, and he came up behind me and started pushing. "How are you today?" he asked.

"Very excited," I whispered in a rush. "Do you have the camera?" I asked.

"Yes."

I did a little happy dance in my chair, and Edward laughed. He laughed even more when I pulled on my Seattle Mariners baseball cap. We had decided to go as "touristy" as possible for this trip.

"You know you are not going to need that cap, right?" Edward was referring to the fact that the weather forecast for the next few days was the exact opposite of clear and sunny.

"Yea, I know. But it's the only Seattle thing Alice and Rosalie would let me wear today," I said laughing too.

As he was drawing back from helping me transfer into his car, I put my hand on his and stopped him. I looked Edward straight in his beautiful golden eyes and said, "Already, before we've even gone anywhere, I want you to know that this is one of the best days of my life. Thank you."

He looked surprised for a second, and then he gently squeezed my hand in reply and raised it to his lips and gave it a small kiss. "My pleasure, m'lady." I was still blushing furiously when Edward took his seat behind the wheel, a sly smirk on his face. Ever since I had admitted to him that I hated to be touched, with the exception of him for some reason, he would surprise me with these little gestures.

We rode together in a comfortable silence. For normal folks, this would typically b hour drive, but Edward had told me we would probably get there in two hours. I felt perfectly safe being with Edward. It seemed I always had felt that way, I reflected. When I thought back on it, since the night Edward had gone running with me, we had become friends. Edward started hanging out more. When I was with Edward, I felt I could be myself. I wasn't as self-conscious, and he seemed comfortable being himself too. He hadn't taken me running since that night, although I very much wanted him to, but I didn't know how to ask.

The entire reason I was sitting in his Volvo on my way to Seattle for the first time was a result of one of our conversations just the other night. I had asked Edward about all the places he had lived. He was born in Chicago and had moved around a great deal with Carlisle and the rest of the Cullen's once he was a vampire. They had lived in New York, various places in Europe, South America, and even Canada. "Wow," I replied. I've only been to Forks and Port Angeles. I'm like the country mouse to your city mouse," I joked.

Suddenly, Edward got an excited look on his face and said, "Let's go to Seattle." As soon as he said that, Alice came into my room, and cried out, "That's a terrific idea! We can go to the books stores, Pike Place Market… there is so much to do. We have to make a list!"

Edward got a discomfited look on his face, and ran his right hand through his bronze hair. "Alice, I'd like to take Bella to Seattle alone…if that's okay," he added at the last minute. At first, Alice looked disappointed, but as Alice looked speculatively at her brother who was reclining the floor while I was sitting up on my bed, she nodded. Edward and Alice were looking intently at each other like they were having a conversation without words, and then Alice said with a smile, "Okay, but next time, we're all going. And Edward, I want cherry red." I gave Edward a confused look and he just shrugged at me in response.

We made a few stops on the way. Once for what I term a "human" break. The others were for therapy. Edward spotted me while I stood for about 10 minutes. Riley was requiring that I stand for at least 10 minutes per hour. My leg muscles were getting stronger, and I could feel it when someone or something touched my legs, but the signals between my brain and legs were not yet functional, so I could not walk, _yet_, I told myself.

I couldn't decide if I preferred it when I stood with Edward in front of me or behind me. When he stood in front of me, with us slightly apart and his hands lightly on my waist, it seemed like we were just waiting for the music to start to begin dancing. I would look up at his face and sometimes put my hands up on his chest near his shoulders, and we would talk. But when he stood behind me, it felt just as intimate. He would stand near enough so I could lean back on his chest if I needed to and he would lower his head and talk to me. I got shivers every time when I sensed his closeness and his velvet voice flowed gently into my ear. I desperately wanted to pull his arms around me, but I didn't. I savored these moments.

When we were on our way again, Edward turned on the CD player. Classical piano music flowed through the car. "Is this okay?" he asked.

"It's great. Who is it?"

For the rest of the drive, Edward told me about the composer Felix Mendelssohn and his volumes of _Lieder Ohne Worte_, or "Songs Without Words." I really appreciated Edward's smarts. I knew very little about music, but with Edward, and the rest of the Cullen's, I felt like I was getting a first-class education in the classics.

My jaw dropped when I first glimpsed the Seattle skyline. The skyscrapers and Space Needle were striking and so tall! I had only seen buildings that high on TV and in photos. There were people everywhere, hustling about. We had the whole day before us. Edward pulled into a parking garage, but before he got out of the car, I stopped him. "Will all these people be a problem? I mean will being around all of these people be hard for you?" I felt terrible, it hadn't even occurred to me until we drove into the city.

Edward shook his head, seemingly bemused. "I hunted last night. I'll be fine. There's no need for you to worry about me. You know, you should be worried about all those people out there" he said gesturing to the streets, chucking.

Before long, Edward and I were touring downtown Seattle. It was magnificent! Edward was so thoughtful and accommodating. We ended up doing almost everything we had talked about possibly doing before the sun set. We visited Pioneer Square and spent at least one hour in the Elliott Bay Book Company. I could have stayed there all day so I made a mental that the next time I was in Seattle, I would only visit the book store. Edward sat with me patiently while I ate lunch my sandwich from a Pike Place Market vendor. We spent a good part of the afternoon enjoying the view of Elliott Bay and Mt. Rainier while talking in Victor Stenbrueck Park. Then, Edward pushed me to the waterfront, where we strolled, (_well, he strolled while I rolled)_ through the vendors there. Much to my embarrassment, my tummy rumbled. "Time to eat, I think," I heard Edward say. "Wait here, I know just the thing." Edward got me some delicious extra greasy fish and chips. This was the most perfect day of my life. Seattle was magical. Being with Edward was magical. I closed my eyes and focused hard on remembering all my memories from today. "What are you doing?" Edward asked. "I'm storing my memories," I replied. Finally, I opened my eyes and looked at Edward. In a soft voice I said, "Today has been perfect and I don't want to forget a second. Thank you." Edward looked embarrassed, or would have if he weren't a vampire. After a moment, looking back at me, he said, "My pleasure."

On the ride back to Forks, it seemed that Edward didn't drive as fast as he typically did. Our silence was comfortable. I looked over at Edward a few times and he seemed lost in thought. I hoped that Edward was thinking that had enjoyed himself today as much as I had.

I could feel Bella looking at me a few times, but I pretended I didn't notice. The silence between us as I drove was comfortable, and as much as I wanted to be able to hear her thoughts, I really treasured my "alone" time with Bella. It was quiet in the car and the only voice in my head was my own. She and I were friends now, at least I was pretty sure she would say that if asked. But my feelings for her were much more complicated. Today had been spectacular! I had been wanting to do something special for her for awhile now, and getting the chance to show her Seattle…well, that was as much a gift to myself as for her.

I hadn't always felt this way. I disliked Bella initially. I thought she was dangerous to my family. In hindsight, I felt like an idiot for thinking that about her. Her only danger was to herself for being so perceptive and simultaneously, so trusting. Bella knew we were vampires and instead of running away screaming, she bonded with us.

She didn't know all of our secrets though. First, she didn't know that Alice, Jasper and I were special even among our kind and that we had "gifts." Knowing Bella now, I was pretty sure she could handle it if we told her. It just didn't seem important. She had so much to deal with each day already. Plus, we didn't want to endanger her more. It was bad enough that our coven had a human living with us who knew what we were. The Volutri would kill her based on that alone. Knowing more about vampire culture, like some of us have gifts, would make it worse for her if the Volturi found out.

Second, she also didn't know that I now felt more for her than just friendship. In fact, I had ended things with Tanya a few months ago. After I had run with Bella, when her scent overwhelmed me, I felt compelled to be around Bella as much as possible. On some fundamental level I did not understand (or fully accept on the days I was being honest with myself) that she was mine. Jasper tried to explain what it felt like to have a mate, but Bella being my mate? That was inconceivable. _She is a human, not a vampire_, I told myself for the millionth time. _She is pretty, though_, I thought, taking in dark brown hair that was now down her shoulders, her pale blue shirt, white skirt and delicate feet. Even her toenails matched her outfit and …. I started to tense as I remembered her scent. _Stop it!_ I wouldn't let myself delve in those memories. It wasn't safe for Bella for me to do so. It was a stroke of luck that none of us could smell Bella normally. Her defenses had been down that day, thanks to the alcohol she ingested. Those defenses made it bearable for me to be around here as much as I was. And being around her… well, it was hard to describe. I finally felt like I belonged somewhere, and that was with Bella. I wanted to protect her and cherish her and help her see how wonderful she is. I also wanted to give her the world. _Seattle trip… step one started_, I thought. Experiencing Seattle with her… I would never forget it. Bella shared her sense of joy and wonder with me, and in turn, made me appreciate things I took for granted. She didn't complain about the weather or that she couldn't walk… she savored the fish and chips and the smell of salt water at the waterfront. Bella was smart and interesting. We seemed to be able to talk about anything, and I never, ever knew what she was going to say. With Bella, I felt renewed.

As we pulled into the driveway, I looked over and saw that Bella had fallen asleep. She had a small smile on her face. Not wanting to disturb her, I parked the car, and gently lifted her out of her seat to carry her in the house. I knew she would be mad in the morning; Bella would prefer I wake her and allow her to push herself into the house, but I just couldn't. The lights were out and I could tell that we were home alone. I figured the others were hunting. Once in her bedroom, I laid her gently on her bed. I removed her flip flops. I gently stroked the arch of each foot, and enjoyed the familiar tingle from our touch. Bella sighed. _Did she feel that?_ I wondered immediately. This time, I stroked the tops of her feet slowly and with a little more pressure. Again, Bella sighed. I was so lost in what this new development might mean that I didn't realize that Bella had awakened.

"Edward?"

When I heard her soft voice, I almost jumped. Instead I leaned down towards her head and said, "Yes, Bella, I'm here."

"Will you stay?" she asked sleepily. "I sleep better when you are around," she said yawning through each word.

It seemed that Bella wasn't fully awake, but before I could decline and leave, I heard, "please?"

I couldn't refuse. I sat down on the edge of the bed and toed off my shoes. I walked over to the other side of the bed and laid down next to her, except I made sure I was on top of the blankets so she didn't get cold being so close to me.

"Here," I said, gently shifting so her head was nestled into the crook of my shoulder.

"G'night," she said, as her eyelids drooped fully dragging Bella back to a deep sleep.

"Good night Bella Dwyer," I replied. I laid back at stared at the ceiling, delighting in the warmth of her body lying next to mine.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 26**

_Disclaimer for all chapters: I do not own the Twilight Saga. SM owns it. This story contains mention of physical and emotional abuse, strong language, etc. Do not read if you are uncomfortable with such topics. To the readers who've added this story to their alerts and favorites, thank you for your support and requests to update. Thanks for your patience between updates. RL is very busy (I became a mom since my last update), but I am committed to finishing this story as soon as I can._

**BPOV**

As I held onto the side of pool enjoying the warm water letting my legs float and drift, it seemed to me that my life was getting better and better. Right now, I was home alone while the Cullens hunted. I liked my alone time. I closed my eyes and focused on relaxing my muscles.

Summer was coming to an end and my GED prep was progressing. I would be taking my GED exam in September shortly after school started back up. And, ever since our Seattle trip, Edward seemed reluctant to be away from me for any length of time. I don't know how he managed that with his girlfriend but I didn't know how to ask him about it either. I had decided not to worry about it. Besides, there was no way I could ever catch his attention in that way. I was Bella Dwyer, after all.

Suddenly, Edward burst into the pool room. "Bella, are you okay?" he shouted.

Started, I nodded my head before replying, "Yes, I'm fine. What's wrong?" No sooner had I finished my reply than the rest of the Cullens appeared.

Edward came to where I was and squatted poolside near me. "Did anything happen while we were gone?"

Confused, I shook my head no. "I've been in the pool awhile. What time is it?"

"It's about one a.m.", Esme replied.

"Oh, I am probably pretty wrinkled", I said embarrassed and self-conscious of my appearance. I've been here since for a couple of hours. "

"What did you do before that?" Edward asked insistently.

"Well, you guys left around 10, I guess. I watched some TV and then decided to come here. Is something wrong?" I asked again.

Edward ran his hand through his hair and the rest of the Cullens looked anxious to me. Edward was looking down so I was pretty sure whatever was going on he didn't want to tell me. I fixed my gaze on Carlisle and waited.

"Bella," he started… "no, I'll tell her," Edward interrupted.

Edward cleared his throat and from his crouched position beside the pool, said, "There is the scent of another vampire around our house. It is a scent that we don't recognize. I…We were worried that something might have happened to you."

_Another vampire_, I thought. _Shit, _I thought to myself_…,, they thought I might have been killed. _I stayed in the pool absorbing the reality of the situation. I could be dead right now. I chill ran down my spine and I shivered unconsciously. I didn't realize that I hadn't said anything yet in response.

"Are you okay, Bella," I heard Esme ask me softly.

"Oh," I said startled out of my thoughts, "I'm okay," I said to reassure them. I paused for a moment and then looked up at the Cullens. "Can that happen? Can another vampire just come in here?" I had never thought about other vampires before.

Despite the warmth of the heated pool, I was starting to feel cold so I started using my hands to walk along the pool wall towards the shallow end when Edward grabbed my hands and lifted me effortlessly out of the pool and set me on my feet gently in front of him. Rosalie had handed him a towel which he wrapped around me while I stood in front of him, my arms resting lightly on his chest. Uncomfortable in my bathing suit, I went to grab the towel myself forgetting that I couldn't stand unassisted yet. I started to topple over when Edward grabbed my waist and pulled me flush to him to keep me upright and then he started walking away from the edge of the pool. I was frozen in his arms, my eyes locked with his beautiful gold ones. A deep blush had taken over my cheeks as time seemed to stop.

Suddenly, I heard Carlisle talking and the spell was broken. I nudged Edward to put me back down so my feet were touching the floor, and I turned to face Carlisle and the rest of the Cullen clan who looked somber.

"Well, Bella, yes. It is a myth in movies and TV that vampires have to be invited in. And as I believe we've discussed before, not all vampires are like us in terms of diet or lifestyle. Many wander around and never try to "fit" in so to speak. They are called nomads. Other than our cousins in Alaska, we know of no other vampires like us in this region."

Carlisle paused but he wasn't done explaining yet so I waited for him to continue.

"Vampires have scents too, just like animals and humans do. It is likely that a nomad picked up our scents and came to explore out of curiosity."

"But, if the vampire you smelled isn't 'vegetarian', why didn't he or she attack me?" I asked.

Edward closed his eyes and pinched the top of his nose with his fingers, and I thought I heard him mutter, "So damn perceptive," but I couldn't really tell so I ignored him and waited for someone to explain.

I was surprised when it was Emmett that announced, "Because you don't smell Belly Bear."

"What do you mean?"

"We can't smell you like we can other humans."

Alarmed, I looked from Carlisle to Edward and then to Esme, "Is something wrong with me?"

Esme seeing my anxiety came over to me immediately. I had so many health issues she instantly understood the concern in my voice. "No, honey, not at all." She stroked her hand through my hair and her gesture was so maternal, I felt reassured. "We're not 100% sure why we cannot smell you, but Carlisle thinks that you have an innate ability that blocks your smell from us. Also, your heartbeat is significantly muted, so to a vampire, you sound like a house pet, like a small cat or dog, if you can believe it." Esme had a small smile on her face.

"Really?" I asked now fascinated. I was looking down at my feet said quietly, "That's pretty cool."

"I know," Alice chimed in. "I was the one that figured it out."

I turned and gave her one of my brightest smiles. Alice always made me feel accepted and normal. "Thanks Alice. I have to admit I am relieved that it's not a big deal."

"Except when you are drunk," Emmett added laughing.

"What?" I was confused now. "So I do smell?"

"You smell delectable when your scent is not muted, isn't that right, Edward," Emmett teased.

"Shut up, Emmett," Edward growled.

"Oh," I said in a small voice. I was really confused now. My scent was undetectable most of the time. Then there was the night that I had gotten drunk. _That was so embarrassing, but that was also the night Edward ran with me. Why did Edward run with me? Was there some connection between my scent and Edward's actions?_

I looked at Edward, a million questions on my mind, but I had no clue how to ask any of them. He looked like he wanted to be anywhere else, so, I suppressed my curiosity focusing back on Carlisle and asked what seemed the most reasonable.

"So what happens now?" There may be a nomad vampire in the area that wants to meet you guys. And luckily for me, he or she doesn't know that I am staying here with you. Are other vampires dangerous to you?"

"Bella, dear, before we start this conversation, how about you go and get into some dry clothes. I'll make you a snack, and we can talk about this more comfortably in the family room," Esme prompted gently.

"Okay," I said. I looked around and I wasn't near my wheelchair. "Edward, can you help me…"

Before I could finish my thought, Edward had swept me up in his arms bridal style and said, "Madame, your chariot is at your service."

Delighted by his antics, I started laughing as he took me to my room. Rosalie was following with my chair.

"Okay Edward, put her down. I'll be here to help her if she needs it." I smile gratefully at Rosalie and she smiled back.

When Edward left, I had Rosalie bring me my chair. Once in it, I rolled over to the windows in my room and drew all the curtains. "Better safe than sorry," I said to Rosalie in explanation of my actions before I started to change my clothes.

"You know we will protect you, right?" Rosalie asked.

"Yes, but I don't like the idea of someone watching me or the idea of you being in danger because of me."

"Bella – Wonder Woman, remember?" I know what Rosalie was trying to do. She wanted to reassure me, but I was on edge.

"Still, even Wonder Woman had Baroness von Gunther to deal with."

"I'm not Edward," Rosalie replied sarcastically. "You must be talking about some comic-book thingy. Who is the Baroness?"

While I finished changing, I went on to explain about Baroness von Gunther, Wonder Woman's nemesis. I was still talking as we entered the family room.

"Edward, she is spouting off comic book stuff again. Please make it stop." Rosalie faked begged.

Her dramatics made me start laughing. I put my hands up in mock surrender. "Okay, okay… enough about the Baroness."

"Baroness von Gunther?" Edward asked, as he walked over and took the seat closest to my wheelchair.

I gave him a brilliant smile before turning and sticking my tongue out at Rose.

We would have kept up our teasing but Carlisle cleared his throat and everyone got quiet.

"You asked if other vampires are dangerous to us, and the answer, Bella, is yes, they can be, but I am not concerned about a nomad. Our coven is large and the nomad may even have been scared off by the multiple scents. Also, there are some rules for our kind. I know I've told about the Volturi."

I nodded.

"One of the Volturi rules that vampires abide by is that vampires are not to destroy other vampires. Exceptions can be made such as if it is clear that the other vampire is attacking us or the other vampire is threatening a vampire's mate. But the Volturi consider vampires more important than any other species."

_That makes sense_, I thought to myself.

Carlisle continued. "Obviously, vampires are strong enough to destroy other vampires, but typically, we lead a "live and let live" kind of approach to life. If the nomad comes here seeking to change his or her lifestyle from killing humans to survive to killing animals, I will also try to help him or her make the change. But Bella, I consider you… well, all of us consider you a part of our family. I will make sure any support this family provides does not endanger you in any way."

I was so touched by Carlisle's comment that I was part of the family. Other vampires sniffing around the Cullens meant that I wasn't safe. Yet, I had never felt more safe in my life before being with the Cullens.

"Also, our lifestyle tends to keep other vampires away. They think we are abnormal for not feeding on humans," he continued.

"Are you going to wait for the nomad to visit again? I asked.

This time Jasper responded. "No, Emmett and I will track the nomad later tonight. The sooner we meet this nomad and let him or her know that there are other _settled_ vampires in the area the better so that he or she does not start killing humans on our turf."

"Wow , there is a lot involved. I didn't realize vampire relations could be so complicated."

"There are a lot of considerations," Carlisle affirmed, "but my family has a lot of experience over the years meeting nomads with no negative or lingering consequences."

As he spoke, I started yawning. "I think it is past your bedtime, Bella," Carlisle gently reminded me. I nodded. I was shocked that it was 2:30 a.m. As I started to roll myself to my room, my hand slipped on the wheel, and I almost lost my balance and well out of the front of the wheelchair. I flushed with embarrassment.

"Whoa," I heard Edward day in his velvet voice, as he lightly grabbed my shoulder to help me return to sitting upright. "Let your personal driver escort you back to your rooms." I nodded my acquiescence and let Edward push my chair. My brain felt too full, and I was too tired to sort it all out. By the time Edward lay me down on my bed, I was fast asleep.

EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBE

"Good morning."

"Morning Bella," Edward replied. He was sitting in a chair he had pulled close to the bed so he was next to me. We were just starting at each other with small smiles on our faces.

"Did I keep you up?" This was our running joke now.

"Yes, as a matter of fact you did. You talk in your sleep you know. You are very loud," he joked.

According to Edward, I was exactly the opposite except, quiet and still, unless I was having a nightmare.

"Shut up," I replied laughing. I pulled myself into sitting position and flexed my leg muscles. I just felt like at any moment, I would walk. The anniversary of my "accident" was next week. I don't know why but I desperately wanted to take my first steps before then.

Before I fully roused myself and started my day, I took a moment to appreciate my good fortune. Edward was sitting up next to me, looking down at our hands. He was holding and gently stroking my left hand in his. I didn't notice the chill of his hands; I just felt the welcome tingling where our hands touched. His hair was mussed all over, and his t-shirt and jeans were wrinkled from his sleep over. As I continued my perusal, a few rays of sunlight peeked out from the clouds into my room, and as a result, his feet, which were bare, started sparkling like diamonds. I took a deep breath to calm myself. Jasper and Emmett had told me about this, but this was the first time I had actually seen one of the Cullens "sparkle."

At the sound of the intake of my breath, Edward turned to look at me, and his when his beautiful gold eyes met mine, I froze. I was completely dazzled. This supernatural being of great beauty and strength was here with me.

"Bella," Edward said softly, "You okay?"

I nodded.

"You don't seem okay. You are acting weird."

_Right, weird, shake it off Dwyer. Get a grip_, I admonished myself. I shook my head and said, "Well, Jasper and Emmett told me, but seeing that you guys actually look like Emma Frost when the sun hits you is pretty amazing." It was clear from the prisms bouncing around the room that I was referring to his feet.

"X-men Emma Frost?"

"Yes."

"Hmm, good one," Edward replied.

"Does it hurt?" I asked.

"Does what hurt?"

"The sun, when it hits your skin?"

"No, not at all. It feels nice and warm. Sometimes on sunny days, we like to go where we can sit in the sun actually."

I started chucking softly to myself.

"What?" Edward asked.

"Nothing… just thinking about you and your family lounging around in the sunshine… it struck me as funny."

"It is pretty funny when you think about it. We make sure to wear our sunglasses," Edward joked.

I was glad that I hadn't offended him. Adding sunglasses to my mental picture of a bunch of vampires lounging in the sun made me laugh some more.

Getting a handle on myself, I asked, "Edward, can I ask you something?"

He nodded waiting for me to continue.

"About the nomad… should I leave? I was telling Rosalie last night that it would kill me if anything happened to any of you because of my presence here."

Edward ran his hands through his hair, a sign of his uncertainty. "That was not what I expected you to say."

He paused to gather his thoughts.

"All vampires are a danger to you Bella, even us. A nomad that feeds on humans, depending on the last time he or she fed, will want to at least bite you whether they can smell you or not. We are just built that way. But I, I mean, we cannot protect you as well if you were living somewhere else instead of with us. And we will protect you, Bella. You have my word on that."

"I not worried about me Edward as much as I am about you and your family. What happens if another vampire finds out that you have a human living with you?"

Edward looked uncomfortable. "What?" I pressed.

"They will likely think that you are our pet."

"Pet?"

"A human that we keep as a favorite. It is not uncommon for vampires to have human "pets", and typically there is an exchange for some type of service."

_Service, what type of …oh, that kind of service_ I thought to myself as the light bulb came on.

"Ugh. Oops, did I say that out loud? I don't mean to sound like a prude or anything but isn't that dangerous?"

Edward nodded solemnly. "Yes, very, especially since most pets are killed when the vampires become bored. But the lure of becoming immortal can tempt many."

I thought about what Edward said. I guess for some people the idea of living forever was worth the risk that a vampire might kill you. But I didn't think so.

"Is there any way I can tell if a vampire feeds on humans or not?" I asked.

"Vampires with a human diet have blood red eyes," Edward responded bluntly. That is how other vampires can tell that we don't feed on humans because we don't have red eyes."

"Okay, one final question. What did you mean when you said that all vampires are dangerous to me? You and your family are not."

"Bella, yes, we are. The fact that your scent is muted helps tremendously; we can be around you without constantly thinking of you as food, but don't be fooled. You could cut your finger and one of us could attack. And you are not invincible. There are a number of ways that we could accidently break one of your bones because you are so weak in comparison."

"I never thought of it like that before, but I am not frightened."

"How can you say that?" Edward asked in an exasperated tone.

"Because I know monsters, remember? My own father hurt me and ultimately tried to kill me. Compared to him, you and your family are not monsters," I said in a voice small but full of conviction.

Edward looked at me incredulously. "I didn't mean to suggest that you don't, Bella, but I really don't think you get how dangerous we… vampires… are."

"Look, let's agree to disagree, okay?" I asked. _I didn't tell Edward but I really appreciated his candor and it gave me a lot of food for thought. _

"Okay, he replied.

"Hey, can you help me to the bathroom?" I asked, changing topics.

"You need my help transferring to your chair?" I could hear the puzzlement in his voice.

"No, I want your help walking to my bathroom" I replied.

Comprehension dawned and Edward was standing next to my side in a flash. "Are you sure you want to try?"

I was sure. Smiling brightly, I looked up at Edward as I slowly turned my body so I was sitting up on the bed with my legs hanging over the side. "Absolutely. I have been working hard with Riley in PT. Also, did I tell you that I am feeling more and more sensation in my legs? Riley told me that I should try and practice as much as possible," I shared the excitement evident in my voice.

Edward stood near me with his hands out spotting me. I slowly used my arms to push myself up off the bed and onto my feet. Once my feet connected with the floor, I remained in my crouch position, testing. After a minute, I reached out my right arm grabbing onto Edward's left and slowly pulled myself into a standing position.

We both smiled, and I raised my left arm to grab Edward's right. "Now, I'm going to try to take a step towards you, just like you've seen me do with Riley in PT, okay? If it doesn't work," I started…

"I won't let you fall," Edward interjected.

I closed my eyes and took a few deep breathes to center myself like Riley taught me. I then opened my eyes and looked down at my feet. I had slept in shorts and a t-shirt so I could see the scars on my legs as well as the remnants of the pale blue nail polish that Alice had selected for my trip to Seattle. I felt my chest tighten with resolve. _Fuck Phil_, I thought to myself of the millionth time. Concentrating with all my might, I slowly lifted my left leg, the motion awkward and uncertain. As I lifted my leg, Edward maintained his hold on me but slowly moved backwards. I set my foot on the floor and began to lift my right leg.

"Look at me," Edward said.

Unable to resist, I lifted my head and smiled. He was smiling right back and slowly moving backward. Without thinking I moved with him, taking a few steps. _Wait, I moved with him._

"Wait, did I?" I asked nervously…

"You are, Bella." I then realized that Edward hadn't stopped moving and that I was still, we were still, moving slowly in small circles around my room. Edward stepping backwards with me following him.

"I am walking," I whispered looking down and watching my feet. I looked back up at him. "I'm walking," I said, my voice rising. "I'm walking!" I shouted. I started laughing and crying at the same time, and I threw my arms around him and hugged him to me hard. "I'm walking Edward, thank you, thank you, thank you," I kept repeating over and over. I felt his arms gently close around me.

"You did it, Bella. I'm so happy for you." I felt him kiss my forehead, and I pulled my head back to look at him. I pulled myself up using my arms on his shoulders. Standing on tiptoe, I leaned in and kissed him on the lips. "Thank you."

Edward looked stunned, and then I realized what I had done. "Oh god, I'm sorry," I blurted out. I let go of my grip on him and stood circled in his arms with my face in my hands. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to do that. You have a girlfriend. It didn't mean anything. I was so happy… I mean I am so happy about walking and I just kissed you." The words just kept coming out in a flood. I wished a hole would open up in the floor and swallow me.

"Shush, shush, he said, as I felt his fingertips gently lift my chin towards his face. "It's okay, Bella. You hear me? It's okay," Edward said in a calming voice. I nodded.

"You didn't do anything wrong. I don't have a girlfriend. Tanya and I ended things months ago."

_What?_ My face must have looked surprised. Running his left hand through his hair keeping his right arm firmly around me. "Yes, we broke up. I didn't tell you because you had, you have, more important things to going on in your life." Then he took a step back holding my hands in his, arms extended.

"Look at you. You did it Bella. You are walking. I'm so proud of you!"

"I am, aren't I," I said wonder in my voice, the kiss forgotten. "Let's show your family," I said suddenly. "C'mon, let's go." I was filled with excitement and wanted to show the world!

We walked into the living room, and Edward said, "Can everyone please come in here? Bella has something to tell you." Within a minute, Esme, Carlisle and Rosalie entered and took seats in the living room sitting around us while we stood in the middle of the room.

"Where are Alice, Jasper and Emmett?" I asked.

"They are searching for the nomad," Rosalie replied.

"Oh," I said a little bit of disappointment in my face. "Well, I have something to share. Maybe I should wait." I looked at Edward for confirmation.

"No, I think you should go ahead and you can show the others when they get here," he advised.

I smiled broadly. It was just the prompt I needed.

He stood next to me holding my left hand, and I started walking to where Esme and Carlisle were sitting. I kept my eyes trained on them determined not to watch my feet. "Oh,"… I heard Esme say, and then she had one hand clasped to her mouth, and the other reached out and grabbed Carlisle's. If vampires could cry, I'm sure she would have been. Carlisle immediately sat forward in his chair and watched my every movement. Around us, I could felt Rosalie's huge smile and started laughing in surprise when Carlisle said, "I'll be damned." We stopped when I reached Carlisle and Esme.

"Oh Bella, I'm so proud of you," Esme cried standing and pulling me into a hug. I let go of Edward and hugged her back. I was crying enough tears of joy for the both of us. Carlisle and Rosalie hugged me. As I was explaining to everyone how I just felt like I could do it and decided to try this morning, Jasper, Alice and Emmett returned.

Edward and I demonstrated my new skills for them, and we had another round of celebratory hugs. I was so happy I was giddy.

And, as Alice was starting to make plans for what kinds of new shoes I should buy now that I would be walking again soon and Rosalie was suggesting that I call Riley right away so he could check me out and provide me with me a new therapy regime, Carlisle asked Jasper and Emmett what they found.

"We tracked the scent but the trail reached a dead-end at the ocean. He or she must have swum away," Jasper replied. Everyone nodded and seemed satisfied with this information, but for some reason, another chill went down my spine.


End file.
